


The World We Live In

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1910’s AU, 1920’s AU, Alpha!Ringo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Death, Discrimination, Heats, M/M, McLennon, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Rape, Mutual Pining, Omega Camps, Omega Discrimination, Omega Verse, Omega!George, Omega!John, Omega!Paul, Omega/Omega, Panic Attacks, Parades, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Paul is very ambitious, Paul just wants to be free, Plot Twists, Protests, Secrets, Slurs, Smut, Time Skips, What being an Omega is actually like, forbidden relationship, starrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 45,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul was sure that he was supposed to be an alpha. He wasn’t the kind of person to accept his freedom being taken away. He tries to run away from it, to be free once more. But he soon realises it’s not as easy as that.And then an incident happens, and Paul will never be the same. He will fight for what’s right.But even though John loves Paul, he doesn’t know if he can fight himself.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 71
Kudos: 111





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot darker than anticipated, so read with caution <3
> 
> Also, most of the first few chapters are set in the late 1910’s so yeah... I’m not gonna tag it, but just so you know <3
> 
> (The World We Live In - The Killers)

It was the 18th of June, 1902 when James Paul McCartney was brought into the world. His mother, an omega, and his father, an alpha, didn't have the richest of lives... But they vowed they'd get by. And get by they did.

When Paul was two years old, his brother, Mike, was born. The family of now four had moved out of their old flat as it was practically falling down, and closer into the city. They purchased a terraced house, one close to the textile factory Jim worked at, and began the rest of their lives.

Paul was a happy little boy, who was hardly ever inside. His favourite things to do were to play outside with the neighbours, play in puddles or play with a skipping rope of Judith's (a girl who lived next door). The children of the street would play for hours, until their omega parents called them in for dinner in the late noon, or there was a delivery being made regarding one of the pubs or factories (they'd have to move to allow a better access for the horse and carts carrying the supplies.)

When he reached the age of ten, he'd often take Mike by the hand and lead him down the street and towards the docks. When they was there, he felt free. The sight of the river, full with ferries and ships loading into the docs during the day, and at night, silent as a mouse. Paul's mother didn't mind, there was nothing Paul had to fear back then. But she was an omega, so her opinion wasn't valid anyway.

The boy never could understand why his father was allowed to leave at all hours of the day. He was allowed to leave the house for work, and then at noon he'd come back for a change of clothes before going back out to the pub. But his mother wasn't allowed to go further than the black lamppost at the end of the street, the one Judith or Andy tied the skipping rope to. 

She'd always said she'd love to be able to work like Jim, her dream job when she was growing up was to be able to bring children into the world. But when her time came, it was decided that the only children she'd welcome into the divided world would be her own. The rest of her life would be one of confinement, her privileges restricted.

Paul never could picture his own life being like hers. He couldn't imagine being forced to stay inside, not by his partner, but by law. A life where the only thing he'd have to look forward to is the moment where he'd feel himself slowly losing consciousness and falling into a deep sleep where there were no worries. His favourite thing was to be free, it was the thing he adored the most!

And then his fourteenth birthday came. 

The whole house was swarmed with the scent of omega, and it wasn't the scent of his mother. It wasn't the scent of warm cherries, it was the scent of satsuma. A new scent, and it belonged to Paul. 

Paul McCartney, the boy who'd been free his entire life, was an Omega. 

At first, he tried to run away. But by the time he was in the line for the 6am ferry to Dublin (the earliest in the day), the police officer had caught him. 

The officers took him in, and decided that the best option for Paul was to send him away to an Omega camp for the summer. A place where he could learn how to accept his fate, where he could learn about baring children, learn what his future would look like. He'd learn that he'd marry an alpha, have children, and live a life of confinement like his poor mother.

Neither Jim or Mary wanted him to leave. They knew how much Paul adored his freedom, but in the end it seemed they had no choice. Paul wasn't coping well with the news of his new fate, and eventually they both decided it would hurt him less to understand, rather to wait and dread. Even though life would most likely be dreadful, they realised he needed to know what to expect.

The camp wasn't horrible, just heartbreaking. The fact that a lot of these omega's accepted the fact their freedom had gone saddened him more than words could describe. And one of those Omegas, his name was John Lennon.

A boy who was also in that... Place... To understand. But John didn't care. It seemed he didn't mind putting an end to whatever aspirations he originally had to become some housewife. He didn't want to cause a fuss, he just wished to get on with life and get through it. 'In the end it doesn't matter anyway' is what he would tell Paul, before blowing out the candle in their room and pulling the bed sheets over his face. But neither would sleep. They'd lay awake, both staring at the ceiling, wondering what they had done to be punished like this.

But the end of August soon came, and after two months of being in the camp, Paul went home. He was completely unaffected, and still had no interest in accepting his fate. John too went back to Liverpool, and the two kept in contact through letters. 

It was Paul's mother that kept him sane, kept him from running away again. However in the mid October, a terrible illness overcame her. She couldn't fight it, just as she couldn't fight what society had done to her. It had broken her, emotionally first, and now physically. 

There was one night he'd never forget. The night his mother was in her death bed, in the same house she'd barely left in the last twelve years. Paul was the last one to enter her room and speak to her. She'd told him how it broke her, and how proud she was of Paul that his fate hadn't broken him. But she had also warned him to be careful, and that no matter how free he still was in his head, to almost everyone else that wasn't the case.

"There will be a time, one day, where all will be just as valid as their neighbours. It may seem impossible at first, but there isn't such a word. It was cursed to not be so in my lifetime, and most likely the same in your lifetime. But every tree begins as a seed, and then onto a small sapling. Small, but noticeable. One day it shall grow into a gigantic, graceful tree, but it would not be possible, if not for the seed.'

More tears were shed, and eventually she'd taken her last breath. 

It was John who helped him through the loss. Paul's father couldn't bare to stay in that house either, claiming it was no longer a home. They'd moved out of the city, not too far out, however. Paul thought it was nicer there, and not just because he was closer to John. The clouds were more white than black and the streets were less dirty as well as there being more countryside, more friendly children too. 

Jim kept his factory job, however having to now walk for 50 minutes into the city every day. Paul was alone at home for most of the day, Mike leaving for school at 9am, arriving back at 4pm. And even though Jim had warned Paul not to leave, Paul wasn't one to resist a good breath of fresh air when the chance came.

"You're an omega now, my dear boy. And even though we both feel there was some sort of... Mix up in regards to that, you must learn to deal with it." Is along the lines of what Jim would say almost every morning, before giving him orders to stay home. 

But Paul just couldn't help himself.

Sometimes he'd meet up with John. They'd then meet up with one of John's old friends, Richard, and go ice skating. 

Richard was an alpha, and one of John's oldest friends. The first time they went ice skating was when they met George. John had begged Richard to skip school and go with them to the ice rink, and in the end he'd agreed. They weren't allowed access without an alpha, and Richard didn't mind helping them out. And meeting George that day was like his reward for helping his friends.

George was still yet to present, and Richard deeply prayed that he was an omega or beta. An alpha and an alpha in a relationship was strictly forbidden, as well as any other relationships of the same nature. And so when Paul's chest began to do that fluttery thing every time he was around John, or when their hands touched when they were skating, he knew he was in even more of a mess than he'd originally thought. 

It was clear that John had too felt it, but tried to ignore it. The older boy had began waking home alone, heading the long route back to his house to avoid walking with Paul. Richard would go with George, and Paul was so determined to be free that he didn't want to ask Richard to walk him home too.

And then George presented as an Omega in the February of 1917. Richard was thrilled, and to be honest, so was George. John didn't seem to have an opinion on it, he was secretive like that. But Paul wasn't shy in trying to tell George how his life wasn't over. There was more to life than settling down. But George and Richard loved eachother.

They could be together, but John and Paul still couldn't. To John, it was easier to just ignore the fact that he had feelings for Paul. Ignoring them was better than going against the rules, no matter what Paul said.

And then Paul turned 15 years old. He thought that was a great number, it made him feel old, but not too old. He couldn't yet marry, and felt he could go beyond the boundaries he'd stuck to beforehand. He and John started to walk home together once more, John often giving Paul these glances that would last too long... Paul sometimes returning them.

But Paul seemed to just get carried away.

And the day in August... It was nobody's fault other than his own.

John wasn't feeling well, and so he didn't go ice skating with the rest of the boys. Richard had even offered to walk Paul home, observing that John wasn't there to walk with him. But Paul was too proud to have an Alpha walk him home. He didn't need an alpha. Besides, Richard was George's alpha, not Paul's. The alpha insisted, but Paul kept denying.

He walked the long way, the way John used to. He walked past the newly built Strawberry Fields, and even down Penny Lane. He'd been curious, and taken his time, picking up on every detail of the cobbles beneath his feet. But night soon fell, and what was to happen to him next was entirely his own doing.

An alpha had grabbed him, roughly dragged him along and forced him down an alleyway. When his face made contact with the brick, it hit suddenly hit him. This was what his father had warned him about, one of many things his mother had feared.

That night, he'd eventually arrived home. The clock had just gone 9pm, and Paul wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and never wake up again. He wanted sleep to take over, as he was craving it. But he knew that once he rose, he'd have to deal with the consequences of being so foolish.

Because he was too proud to walk home with an alpha. And the rest of his life had just altered as a result of that.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is having seconds thoughts on the idea that he’ll ever be free, and John’s putting all the strength he has into keeping Paul’s mind from breaking him.

His father had waited up for him that night, sitting on the wooden stairs with his head in his hands as he waited for the opening of the door. And once he finally heard that noise, his head shot up.

Paul stepped inside, his cheeks covered in tears, neck bleeding where he had been claimed. His black trench coat was basically ruined, soaked wet and covered in dirt. It had been trampled on, pulled at, and there was no use of it anymore. 

He made eye contact with his father and immediately bursted out into tears again, although he had thought he had no tears left in him. But he was wrong, and by the time the loving arms of his father had closed the door and pulled him into a hug, his vision was completely blurred. Jim just rocked him in his arms, whispering quiet hushes into his ears.

“T-They... They got me...” He choked out, burying his face deeper into his father’s pyjama shirt. “T-They... They _got me_...” Paul repeated, voice broken.

“Oh, my son...” Jim spoke, pitifully. He was almost in tears too. “C’mere...” He pulled him impossibly closer.

The next few days that followed after that, Paul spent curled up in bed, his knees tucked against his chest as he stared aimlessly at the dreary walls. They were covered in dark wood at the bottom half, the other half being blue flowery wallpaper, although through the years it had began to wear away. 

He’d barely stared at those walls at all before, apart from when he was trying to fall asleep. The omega had always been out of the house as often as he could... But here he was. Lay, staring at them, like some sort of old animal who’s life was coming to an end. 

Because that’s what it felt like, God or whoever was up there had finally punished him for thinking he could be someone he wasn’t. He was an omega, and the slight bump on his stomach, the constant throwing up and crying had proved that. He was nothing better to the world than some housewife, who’d cook, clean, raise children...

And if it wasn’t for John calling around three days after the incident, there was a chance those thoughts may have began to completely over take everything he previously believed in.

“Oh, Macca...” John whispered, closing the wooden door behind him as he took off his flat cap and rushed over to Paul’s side. 

The younger omega looked so pale and fragile, his doe eyes trying their best to stare back at his best friend. John knelt down next to him, slowly, and reached to remove move strands of his brown hair from his out of his face.

“What did they do to you...?” He whispered once more, his voice so quiet that Paul could barely hear it.

“Hurt... Hurt me...” He responded, timidly.

In the time John had known Paul, he’d never seen the omega like this. He truly did look like he was breaking, like any minute he would burst out into tears and they’d never stop falling. Just a week ago Paul had been baring such a beautiful smile, as the two of them glided around the ice rink, George and Ringo closely behind. But now, that seemed like a memory from a dream.

John didn’t speak anything more, just leant his head forward slowly, and into the crux of Paul’s neck, leaning against the bare skin there. His eyes caught a glimpse of the mark on his neck, and his eyes forced shut in disgust.

He’d never really been one to want to fight back against everything’s society put omegas through, he was too... Scared, unlike Paul. But the alpha’s he’d personally known weren’t bad at all. There was Stuart, his original best friend and the first person he’d witness present, was a great alpha. He was caring, and even though John was not allowed to return to school after his own presentation, Stuart had kept in contact. So had Ringo, another best friend of his who was a kind and amazing alpha. He’d skipped school many of times to help get John, Paul and George into places like ice cream parlours and the ice rink. He got in trouble for skipping school, but he didn’t care one bit. 

But looking at the distraught Paul, his father having told him what had happened to the omega, he couldn’t help but feel a ray of emotions. But the main feeling was guilt. 

He’d told the three boys he couldn’t go out with them because he was ill. But that was a complete lie, he wasn’t ill at all. No, he didn’t _want_ to go out to the ice rink that day, because if he went, he’d have to face Paul. He’d have to look at him again, and realise that he was completely in love with him. And then he’d go home feeling horrible because he wasn’t allowed to be in love with him, and so because _he_ didn’t want to feel depressed, he hadn’t gone.

And yet here Paul was, the usually happy and expressive Paul, lying in bed, having been a victim of something that could have been prevented. If John had just stopped those selfish thoughts, he would have walked home with Paul, and maybe this wouldn’t have happened. 

The _teenage_ omega wouldn’t be knocked up with the child of some mystery alpha’s baby. John could have took them the safer way, made sure Paul didn’t take the long route (he knew how dangerous it could be at night.) Or he could have even persuaded him to walk with George and Ringo, as he knew how he wouldn’t say yes to walking with an alpha without some persuasion.

Or maybe, just _maybe_ it could have happened to John instead.

“Don’t...” Paul croaked out, his hand that had found John’s in the midst of the older omega’s thoughts tightening its grip. “Don’t do that to yourself...” 

Of course Paul knew what John was thinking.

“I should have been with you...”

“You weren’t well, John.” More guilt seemed to run through his veins, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. 

“I...” He couldn’t say it. “It should have been _me_...”

“No, John-”

“Yes... It should have been. I wasn’t ill, Paul. I was just... I was just too fearful of who I was.” He explained his eyes now watering. “And now, now look at you.”

“It was not your fault, John.” He spoke, sternly, and John just buried himself deeper into Paul’s neck. “Even if you wasn’t ill... I am the one who’s too proud... The one who refused help from a kind alpha, who only wanted to keep me safe. And I did it all because I wanted to be someone I’m not. I’ll...” He took a pause, deeply inhaling. “I’ll never be free, John. We’ll never be free.”

Paul truly had began to brake.

John couldn’t help but still blame himself. God, Paul was doubting everything he believed in, everything he wanted himself to continue being, and other omega’s to be one day. If he carried on feeling like this, feeling so worthless, he’d ruin himself.

And John couldn’t bare for that to happen. 

Paul McCartney would not brake at the hands of a wicked Alpha.

“No, Paul... That’s not true. You know that’s not what you believe.” He tried.

“It’s not what I believe, no. But it’s a fact. I mean, now I see why you never wanted to get involved. Because you knew that what I thought was just silly... And you were right.”

“Paul...” He sighed. “This isn’t true. This isn’t you or what you believe. Somethin’... Terrible happened to you, and whosever fault it was, you’re not going to let it ruin you.”

“But it has.” He responded.

“It hasn’t. It’ll only break you if you let it...” 

Trying to reassure Paul that night was hard. Telling him he was more than a housewife, that he still had his whole life ahead of him when John couldn’t find in him to believe that for himself. But Paul did, and Paul was way braver than John ever could be.

Paul just needed to get back to himself, as much as he could anyway.

And God, John had to stop ignoring his own feelings. He loved Paul, and there was nothing worse than seeing him like this. He just wasn’t sure what would make the younger omega realise...


	3. I won't leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's time comes, and John promises he isn't going to leave Paul, not that he has left him that much in the last 9 months anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg...

The next few months were anything but easy for Paul. It started with the throwing up every morning, every afternoon, and every night. It then led onto the aggressive stomach pains every so often, as well as still being sick. 

Baring the child of a mystery Alpha was anything but easy.

Mimi Smith, John's Aunt, was Paul's midwife. She was a nurse, and offered to help Paul for free. They couldn't afford the prices that the hospital charged, and so when the woman, who often wore short, loose fitted dresses along with a fur cloche, offered to help, they were fast to accept her offer.

The family tried to keep Paul's condition as secret as possible, as Jim knew the distress it would cause his son if the social services started poking their noses in. Worse, Jim knew what they could do to Paul's child, given the fact that he was under 18 years of age, unmarried, and had tried to run away multiple times in the past.

George had been sent to the same Omega camp Paul had previously been in. Paul remembered George telling him it was because his parents feared he would mate with Ringo before he was ready. After all, Ringo was 17, and George was still only 14. He was to return on his 18th birthday, and Ringo promised him he'd wait. George didn't want to leave, but in the end, it was his parents who made the decisions for him, and that's how it would be until he was mated and married.

Ringo ended up losing his job, and spent most of his days sleeping on Jim's sofa, wallowing in self pity as he counted down the days until he could see his Omega again. He knew deep down that it was for the best, but couldn't help missing George ever so much.

He wasn't the only one who spent his days feeling sorry for himself. Paul did too. He barely moved from his room in the early days, not that he could go far anyway. He was scarred from what had happened to him, how stupid and utterly careless he'd been. Ringo felt that he was to blame too, but Paul managed to get it through to the Alpha that it was not his fault. Paul shouldn't have refused his help. Paul didn't need to be independent and free.

Paul would never be free.

John visited every day, bringing Paul things like sweets and cake. There wasn't a day that he wasn't by Paul's side, helping him in and out of bed, and down the stairs when he needed to be. But most of the time, the younger omega was on bed rest, not that he felt there was a life for him outside of the old, damp wallpaper anymore anyway. Not that there ever was.

Mimi checked up on him every week, always making sure that things were going well and steady...

"Everything's going well." She smiled, her ear lent against the fetoscope resting on his stomach. "Baby's heartbeat is strong."

John was standing in the far end of the room, biting his nails and watching from afar. The older omega wasn't sure why Paul wanted his presence in the room. With everyone else, he refused their entry when Mimi was in the room, even his own father, claiming he was embarrassed to have the man see him like this. In the end, John settled for the assumption that Paul wanted him in the room to watch over Mimi.

"Mimi..." Paul asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. She looked up to him, placing the fetoscope back in her box.

"Yes love?" She responded, placing a comforting hand over the boy's own. 

"How... How many omega's like- like _me_ have you attended to?" Mimi's smile soon turned into a pitiful frown. She sighed, before responding gently.

"Too many, Paul." He felt his eyes begin to water, and bit his lip.

"Paul-" John started, his voice full of concern at the tears threatening to spill, but Paul cut him off. He wanted to know more.

"And... And did it end well for them?" Mimi didn't even have to say anything, all she had to do was look at him with those saddened, mascara coated eyes, and he had his answer. "Oh..." 

He felt a sudden weight on the bed, and when an arm wrapped around him, he knew it was John. The older omega began to nuzzle his head in Paul's neck, his left hand slowly caressing the almost fully faded bite mark the Alpha had left, 6 months previously.

"But Paul, they didn't have caring families like yours..."

"Why..." He tried to change the topic, swallowing deeply to keep his voice from breaking. "Why's my stomach so.. So big? I mean... I'm only 6 months..."

"Well, some Omega's just grow more than others." Mimi explained, looking down at Paul's stomach. "Does it still hurt when you stand for too long?"

"Yes..." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, as far as I know, the baby's heartbeat is fine... How about trying to shorten the amount of time you stand for?"

"Mimi, Paul barely stands anyway. If he limits the time he's up and about for any shorter, he may aswell be on complete bed rest-" 

"John, I don't mind." Paul intervened.

Of course Paul didn't mind, not anymore. Lately, Paul didn't mind about anything.

And so that's how the next three months went, the younger Omega barely left the bed at all, unless it was to bathe or use the toilet. Even then, all he did was move a few steps to the metal bath that Jim moved into the middle of the room whenever he needed it, and the toilet was in the room next door.

But as long as Paul was okay, John was happy. By this point, he'd stopped reminding himself of how Paul was before, it just hurt him more to see the Omega like this.

In his final week, Mimi visited every day. And when it finally reached his due date, he was massive... 

The decision was made for Mimi to perform a home C-Section on him, which as long as she had the right tools, she would be able to do so on her own, with a little bit of Jim and John's help. However, Paul would have to be completely sedated for it to happen, which he was ever so nervous for.

"John..." Paul whimpered out, his eyes filled with panic as Mimi set up the injection, that would knock him completely out, at the other side of his bedroom. 

Jim was helping her, also looking incredibly nervous, and Ringo and Mike were stood outside.

"Macca..." he immediately responded, squeezing onto the boy's hands.

"Please, John. _Please_ don't leave me..." His voice sounded so broken, and it hurt John to hear. "Stay with me, Johnny..."

"Oh, Paulie... I wouldn't dream of leavin' you." John stressed, running a hand through the terrified Paul's hair.

"And... And when the baby's born... Can you hold them? _Please?_ John, please look after my baby, just until I'm awake."

"Macca, I'll look after your baby." John nodded, immediately. "I will, Macca."

"I trust you, John..."

"I know... And you're going to do great, Paulie. You've been so brave..."

"Paul, Mimi's going to sedate you now, alright?" Jim spoke, and Paul bit his lip, not looking away from John once as he nodded.

She injected the drug, and Paul's grip on John began to loosen. Everything seemed to go darker, and darker...

"You can do this..." He barely heard John's voice, his ears filling with a sudden ringing. " _I love you_ " 

And then he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN INSTAGRAM NOW - 
> 
> hxrny_mxcca
> 
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca


	4. My baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wakes up, and John has some horrible news for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is very upsetting. There’s a lot of trigger warnings in place, but I don’t want to spoil it, so I’m telling you to read with caution.

When Paul next woke up, he had absolutely no idea where he was. At first, all he could see was his own eyelashes, fluttering against his face as he tried ever so hard to fully regain consciousness. And then his taste came back, and the fact that all he could taste was the bland dryness of his own mouth. His lips were dry- _very_ dry, and before he could think why, he heard a sound.

It sounded like someone... Crying? More like sniffing. They seemed upset, and all Paul wanted to do was know what the hell was wrong with the person.

"Mmh..." He tried to speak, but he could make out no words. 

The person next to him seemed to hear, as they shifted in their place and quickly stood up.

"Paul... Paul?" It was John, and he sounded so _distraught._ "Jim, Jim! Come quick!"

"W..." Paul tried, but couldn't.

"Mike, go and get some water for him." John ordered, and Paul heard another sniff come from who he assumed was Mike. Then the footsteps left. "Hey, Macca..." He spoke, a lot more calmer this time, and his soft hand brushed against Paul's cheek.

"Paul?" Jim called, entering the room. "Oh, Paulie..." 

"I can't... Open..." Paul tried again, his voice raspy.

"Open what, my boy?" 

"Eyes..."

"Just try more, Macca... You can do it." John persuaded him, beginning to graze his hands over Paul's eyelashes, gently. 

He kept trying, and he eventually opened them. Although his vision was blurry, he could still see both his father and John hovering above him. They both looked like they'd been crying, and Paul was so confused.

"What-"

"I have the water, Paul." Mike informed the room, rushing back in with a small glass of fresh water in his hands. Jim took it from him, and gave it to John.

"Here you go, Macca." He put the glass against his lips, dampening them, before speaking once more. "Open up your lips, Paul. Can you do that for me?"

Paul tried, and after a few more tries, he could. He closed his eyes as he let the fresh water fall down his throat, and it felt so good. He really needed that.

When he eventually opened them back up and stopped drinking, he noticed the glance that John and his father were giving each other. They looked so saddened, like they were hiding something from him.

He didn’t know why he felt like he should ask John, he just did. Maybe it was because he was also an Omega, and he felt more comfortable. Maybe it was because of something more, and the fact that John had said he’d look after the baby.

"John?" The young Omega asked in a shy voice. John's head immediately turned to him, and before the older Omega could speak to him. "Where's my baby?"

John seemed to freeze, and that was when Paul was sure there was definitely something wrong. He began to panic.

“John... John...” He tried to beg, and John closed his eyes, biting his lip to hold back tears. “John _please_... Where are they?”

“Macca... I’m sorry.” He croaked out, not looking Paul in the eyes.

Mike took Jim by the shoulder, looking down to the ground and leading him out of the room, sensing that Paul wanted to be alone with John. Because he had to know.

Where the hell was his baby?!

Paul stayed quiet, letting John take a seat back on the wooden stool and gather himself up. Not once did his eyes leave John’s figure. Hell, he hardly even blinked.

“You had twins, Paul.” John explained to him, his voice sounding so fragile. Paul’s eyes shot open at the word ‘twins’.

“T-Twins?” 

“Twins...”

“But- But there was only one heartbeat. There was only one-” He cut himself off when John finally looked up, his eyes locking with Paul’s. And Paul could just read him... _You had twins, Paul._... _had_.

“Only one baby made it...” John finally whispered out, a tear slipping down his cheek as he did so. And Paul’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move... “The reason there was only one heartbeat is because... Because there was only- only _one_ heart beating.”

That’s when Paul broke. He began to sob, using every muscle in his face he felt he had to do so. The older Omega also began to sob, his head falling to his knees as he took Paul’s hand in his own.

The scent of distraught Omega filled the room, as neither of them tried to hide it anymore, and it wasn’t long until Jim rushed back in.

“My boy... Oh, my boy...” He whispered, kneeling down next to Paul’s knees and slowly rubbing the side of his stomach. 

“What- what about my- my other baby? Where... Where are they?” Paul eventually asked, trying to regain his voice and stop it from violently shaking.

“Mi- Mimi-” But John couldn’t speak from all the tears falling.

“Son...” Jim began, taking over from John. “Mimi wasn’t expecting it... She couldn’t carry on the procedure on her own, Paul. She hadn’t seen anything like it in years, and- and it got to the point where... Where...” He took a deep breath. “Where if she didn’t call for help, you would die.”

“I promise, Macca... She- _we_ did everything we could to try and find another way, I swear to you, Macca. But in the end, we had to call for help.” 

Paul tried to stop the tears from falling, beginning to sniff and try and blink them away. He couldn’t yet feel his arms, and so definitely couldn’t wipe the tears away with his hands.

“Did they... Did they take my baby?” He whispered out, not really wanting to hear the answer.

“Yes.” John whispered back, and a small sob left Paul’s mouth.

“Both of them?”

“ _Yes..._.”

“B-Boy or girl?”

“A boy and a girl, Macca.” John informed him, and Paul sniffed once more. 

“Which one... Which one survived?” His timid voice asked.

“The little girl.” The older Omega whispered out, and Paul slowly nodded his head.

“Did they let you hold her?” 

“Mhm.” John nodded. “I made sure they did. And I held her so close, Paul. I promise, I did...”

“What did she look like?” 

“She was so small, yet so beautiful. Wasn’t she, Jim?” John asked, wiping his tears away as he spoke.

“Aye, Paulie. She was.” Jim, who was still caressing Paul’s side, agreed.

“She barely cried, either. She just stared up at us.”

“We’re her eyes brown, like mine?”

“Yes, they were. And they were so pretty.” He whispered out.

“And what about my... My _boy_? Did you hold him?”

“They wouldn’t let me, Macca... He was so fragile. They took him almost as soon as they arrived...” John began to cry at the reminder, and his head fell gently onto Paul’s shoulder, the tears staining the long shirt he wore.

But Paul’s mind was racing...

They took both of his babies, just minutes after they were born. They were Paul’s children, and Paul could look after them!

Why the fuck did they take his children?!

Paul’s eyes began to well up again, and as soon as he heard John’s broken apology, he cried. And when John kept apologising, he cried when harder.

This wasn’t John’s fault, or Mimi’s fault. Hell, now that Paul was lying here, crying with his head leant against John’s, he understood that it wasn’t even his own fault.

It was the fucking corrupt government’s fault, and the way they treated Omega’s.

And if it wasn’t for the unfair rules put in place, Paul would have been holding his daughter close to him. And when she was old enough, he would have been able to tell her about the little brother she once had.

But he couldn’t, and that’s what made Paul understand once more how fucking awful the world was.

He didn’t know if he could stand for it any longer.


	5. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets some sort of insight to information on his baby girl.

Paul sat in the graveyard, a single pink rose in his hand as he stared at the grave infront of him. The grave belonged to his little boy, who he had spent every night since he woke up thinking about. What did he look like? Did he look more like Paul, or the Alpha who also shared his blood?

It wasn't just his little boy in the grave, no. It was a shared grave, with many other babies who hadn't made it buried in there too. Most of the babies were nameless, the small, stone headstone saying something as simple as 'Property of Alpha...' and then the Alpha's name. 

However some had names, a bare few of the atleast 20, and Paul's little boy was one of those. 

'Edward James McCartney' was the name Paul had chosen, and the name that Paul had demanded he had. In the end, little Edward ended up getting a birth certificate, however there were hardly any details on it. 

In all honesty, when Paul stormed into the town hall, Ringo rushing after him, after finding out his baby was to be buried nameless, he didn't actually think he would be taken seriously. But in the end, he'd gained access into the register office, and after slamming his hat down on the desk, the man there allowed him to sit down.

As long as Ringo was there beside him.

No information was known about the mystery Alpha, and so since his name could not be put be put down, and the name of an Alpha was necessary in this circumstance, Ringo went down as his other guardian.

Not that it mattered anyway. His baby boy was gone, and Paul would never be able to see him.

And as for his baby girl, he had no idea where she was taken...

—

_"Please, sir..." Paul begged, trying to tone down his previous anger. "Is there nothing you can tell me? Nothing at all about where she may be?"_

_"Omega McCartney, I'm afraid-"_

_"Please!"_

_"Paul..." Ringo sighed placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders._

_"Please, sir. There must be- be something you can tell me." He just looked down to his sheets lay in front of him, sighing and adjusting his glasses. "Her... Her name? The name she was given?"_

_Eventually, the middle aged man looked back up. He could see how distraught the Omega was, and how he was grieving. For Christ sake, he was a 15 year old boy, who had gone through so much in the last ten months._

_Both Ringo and Paul were silently praying that this man felt some sort of sympathy for Paul. All he wanted was to know his own child's name, that's all. Just incase there was any hope he'd be able to find her in the future._

_And it seemed they succeeded._

_With a very large sigh, and another adjustment of his glasses, he nodded._

_"Florence. Florence McCartney." Paul's eyes shot open at the mention of his second name._

_"She has my second name?" He felt his eyes water, and even though it should be normal for her to have his second name, it felt like a complete honour._

_"Yes." The man nodded, however his voice didn't show happiness. "However, when she is taken in by a legitimate family, it is more than likely she will take their second name instead."_

_Paul nodded, looking down to his feet as he dried his eyes. God, he hated these fucking hormones. Everything about being an Omega he just hated..._

_"And... And is my name on her birth certificate?"_

_"Yes." Paul nodded again, biting his lip to stop his tears. He felt a Ringo begin to rub his shoulders, and even though he knew Ringo was just trying to be a good friend to him, he just wanted to shrug him off._

_"And who is the Alpha?"_

_"There isn't an Alpha's name on there, just yours, Omega McCartney."_

_Paul nodded, sniffing once more before standing up._

_"One final thing, sir. Does she... Does she have a middle name?"_

_"No."_

_"Is there still time for her to be given one?" Paul asked, his eyes twinkling with hope._

_"I..." He looked Paul directly in the eyes, for the first time that afternoon, before speaking again. "I suppose I could discretely pull a few strings, if you... If you wish to choose one for her."_

_"Mary."_

_"Mary..." The man repeated. "I will see what I can do, Omega McCartney."_

_"Thank you, sir... Thank you so much..." Paul whispered._

_And with that, he allowed Ringo to lead him out of the room, satisfied with what just went down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short... <3


	6. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul’s in heat for the first time in 10 months, and John vows to get himself through it.
> 
> But can he get himself through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut.

Paul's heat returned not long after that, and it seemed more intense than ever. It was so intense, even, that Ringo had to leave the house and lodge at Mimi’s for a couple of days, seeing as though he was an unmated Alpha.

For those few days, John and moved in instead, reassuring Jim (who was worried it was too soon after the C-Section) that he'd help Paul through it, also seeing as though it was his first heat in ten months and Paul was out of practice. He would be there for Paul, because he wasn't there before.

And so here Paul was, lying on the bed, palming himself through his own boxers, trying to get some sort of relief. He was moaning, loud, and it was getting more and more difficult for John to try and prevent himself for getting aroused. He was here to help Paul through his heat like a good Omega friend should be able to, not get turned on by it. That wasn't normal...

But Paul was his best friend, who he had to be there for. Even if being there for him meant trying to forget his own urges and squeezing Paul's hand tightly whilst caressing his sweat-coated forehead with a damp flannel as the boy writhed on the bed. John whispered sweet things to him, but he still felt somewhat useless.

Plus, John knew what it was like to be in heat. How needy and horny an Omega could get... They could get so desperate, their mind clouded as all they want is to be knotted.

And so when Paul began to moan out John's name, he tried his best to think nothing of it. Even though he could now see Paul's hand on his own crotch moving faster as the name fell from the tip of his tongue, he tried not to look, closing his eyes tight.

"John..." The younger Omega panted, and even though John's eyes were shut, he could just _tell_ that Paul was staring at him. 

Those gorgeous brown, sparkling eyes were looking at him. They were looking at John, his best friend, who was also an Omega. He couldn't give in...

"Mh... John..." Paul moaned out once more, and it began to grow increasingly harder for John to even think straight at all, his own mind growing cloudy.

"Paul..." He sighed back, but he was ignored.

"John... John please..." Paul panted, and John finally opened his eyes. They immediately locked with Paul's own, those deep, brown eyes, glistening in the candlelight. "I need you, John Lennon..."

No... He couldn't mean it.

"Paul you... You know you don't mean that." He tried, but Paul's eyes looked so serious and relaxed, as he pleaded. He hadn't seen him that relaxed in... In what seemed like forever.

"I do, John... I've always needed you. I've always wanted you, Johnny..." John shook his head, feeling his eyes water. "I don't care if I'm not supposed to have you..."

He couldn't give into Paul, it was just the Omega's heat talking. 

"Please, John." Paul begged once more. "I _need_ you, my Omega..."

And at those words, John felt like he broke. Paul needed him, he genuinely needed him. John couldn't refuse any more, he just couldn't.

And if Paul needed him so bad, then Paul had to have him.

Even if it was just his heat talking.

John got up of his knees, fast, hopping onto the bed. He stared Paul straight into his eyes, before leaning in to kiss him, which Paul gladly returned the action.

The kiss wasn't gentle, like a first kiss should be, as Paul was so eager. He just needed something, he craved the attention of someone. And when John pulled away, it seemed like Paul needed that even more.

"Please, John... I need you to touch me." Paul breathed out, tilting his body to bring his sweat-coated hips against John's sides. 

The older Omega nodded, feeling himself just let go. Paul needed him, and at that moment, it seemed like Paul knew that John also needed him.

The younger made grabby hands at John's grey blazer, pulling it down and throwing it on the floor. He then reached for the boy's grey waistcoat, beginning to unbutton it. Paul was delighted when John climbed on top of his naked body, beginning to grind down on him as he removed John's many layers.

"John... Oh, fuck-" He was cut off by a loud moan as John pinched Paul's nipple. "Hmmmm..."

"God, Macca... Oh... You sound so good..." Paul's arms went limp, and John took over his task. 

John stopped grinding to take his pants off too, and when he was finally fully naked, that's when he took a moment to think.

"Paul... I..." He closed his eyes, kneeling inbetween Paul's spread legs.

"John?" Paul questioned, trying to sound as serious as he possibly could be.

"I don't know if I can... I mean, if this is just lust and your heat talking-"

"John, I swear to you... It's n- Mhhh... N-not just lust." Paul tried to reassure him, reaching up with his hands to grab John's own. "John, I feel complete when I'm with you... A-and I know you feel the same, John." The Omega's eyed shot wide open at that. "I- I heard you... When you told me you l- Mfhh... Loved me."

"You did?" John asked, in complete shock.

"I did, John. And there is nobody else I'd rather have help me through this heat..." Paul breathed out, his cheeks now blushing a furious red colour. "No A-Alpha... No Beta... So please, please, make _love_ to me... _Please_."

"I love you, Paul..."

"And I love you too, my Omega..." Paul managed, squeezing John's hands to reassure him once more.

John nodded with a smile, watching as Paul spread his legs open even more. His underwear was covering his cock, the material so wet and full of slick that when John tried to pull them down, they had almost stool to Paul in some places. Paul winced, and John's head shot up.

"Paul... Am I hurtin' you?" John panicked, quickly moving his hands away.

"John, you'll never hurt me. There's not one wicked bone in you..." Paul managed a smile, and John leaned down to kiss him once more. 

The kiss was interrupted when John could feel more slick deep out of Paul's underwear, and so he pulled away once more.

"Fill me, John..."

How could John refuse such a pretty and brave Omega?

He managed to remove Paul's underwear, gasping at how wet he actually was. It made him quickly remove his own, and when his cock was free, he heard Paul moan.

"Do you want it, Paul?"

"I need it..." 

John lined his cock up with Paul's hole, noticing how it was already stretched, and wasting no more time in pushing into the Omega's warmth.

A long and dragged out moan left Paul's lips, as he pushed back onto John's cock. John began to slowly move, taking his time in thrusting in and out of the boy. He knew Paul trusted him not to hurt him, but John figured there was no harm in being extra careful. 

He wanted to make love to Paul, not hurt him.

John found Paul's prostate almost immediately, and began to speed up, ever so gently. The omega was purring beneath him, and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying what John was doing to him. 

The older Omega leant down to kiss Paul, swallowing down his purrs as he sped up once more.

And in a period of a few seconds, Paul came, throwing his head back as he did so. The way the Omega clenched around him brought John to his orgasm too, and as he came inside of Paul, he kissed the skin where the Alpha's bite had previously been. He was delighted to see it was hardly there anymore, and he kissed the skin around it as he filled the younger Omega up. He rode out his orgasm, eventually pulling out.

John flopped down on the bed, next to Paul. He had no idea what he just did, as he can't have claimed Paul. Biologically, an Omega could not knot or claim another Omega if they mated with eachother. Another Omega could not bare another Omega's children. However mentally, there was no limits, and Paul felt like he had been claimed. He felt so complete, and loved.

Unlike the last time.

John and Paul both felt complete, and Paul lay there, in bliss. That wasn't the end of his heat, it would last a few more days yet, but his second wave was yet to arrive.

"John?" Paul asked, leaning into his neck.

"Hm?" John asked, nuzzling the top of Paul's head.

"You know when you said you loved me, and I said I loved you too?"

"Mhm."

"Does that mean we can be together?" His voice sounded full of hope. "Because I'd love that. Infact, I want that, so much..."

"Of course it does, Macca." John smiled into his curls. "And you're so brave, you know that?" His other hand circled Paul's cheek, as Paul hummed into John's bare neck. "You're so, _so_ brave... I envy you for it..."

"I'm not..."

"You are. The way you've coped with everything in the last ten months... If only I could be like you..."

"I'm not special..."

"You are, Paul." John immediately said. "You're so special, and you're going to go on to do such great things..." The room was silent for a few seconds, bar the two's heavy breathing. "If every Omega was as brave and strong as you, the world would be a better place."

"Really?"

"Definitely." John kissed him on his forehead. "You have the ability to change this world, Paul. Because you've certainly changed mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p


	7. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon by the lake goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Descriptions of assault.

One cold morning that December, Paul was reading the newspaper, as he did everyday. There was some hope in his mind that he'd read something on his daughter, maybe a little paragraph on it she was sitting up yet or not. It seemed strange to be looking out for, but if she had been taken in by a wealthy family, they often wrote paragraphs in the newspaper to basically brag how their children were progressing.

But once more, there was nothing. No mention of a Florence anywhere in the contents of the newspaper...

He hoped she had been taken in by a wealthier family... And was living in a house where the firewood lasted longer than an hour, and the chimney sweep actually arrived when he was supposed to. 

Maybe the Social Services were right, maybe he couldn't have looked after her properly. After all, he couldn't even look after his own son when he was inside of him.

"Anythin' good in the newspaper, Paulie?" John, who was dusting the corners of the fireplace in the room they now shared most of the time, spoke up, interrupting Paul from his thoughts.

"Oh, not really..." He looked back down. "Well, Nicholas Yates has taken his first steps, apparently. According to his alpha mother." They both had no idea who this 'Nicholas' kid was, but it brought a cheeky grin to both of their faces.

"Really?" John snickered.

"Aye." Paul smirked. "Says he's only six months, as well."

"Walkin' at six months!" He exclaimed in a teasing voice, pretending to be completely astonished.

"Mhm."

"God, Macca." John leagued, placing the duster on the side and walking back over to his boyfriend. "I bet next week that kid'll be runnin'..."

Paul places his hands on John's hips, pulling him down so their faces were infront of eachother. 

"And the week after that he'll be flyin'..." They both chuckles at that, before joining their lips for yet another kiss.

Once Paul pulled away, he leaned forward, relaxing his head against John's steady heartbeat. He sighed as he felt so safe.

"No news on Flo then?" John sighed, brushing Paul's hair from his eyes and kissing his forehead.

"No..." the younger Omega shook his head, speaking the words in an emotionless voice. 

He'd sort of settled with the fact he wasn't going to find anything on her, but a part of him felt like he had to check, and that if he stopped looking for just one day, he'd miss her. 

They stayed in silence for a short while, the only noise being the crackling of the firewood that had almost ran out of, with only three logs remaining, and the sound of John's heartbeat. Every so often, John would plant a loving kiss on Paul's forehead, just to let Paul know he was still there, protecting him.

Paul then remembered hadn't actually finished reading the newspaper yet, the final page still being unread. 

The last page was always the hardest for Paul to read. It was the place where Omega's who had done 'wrong' in the eyes of the law were exposed. It hurt to read all of those poor names, some of which he even recognised. 

Last week, he had seen that Judith, a girl who he used to play with as a child, had been arrested because she had been caught with another Omega. Little Judith, who he used to play skipping rope with, was serving 15 years in jail, her male partner serving 20.

It made him clutch onto John tighter, fully burrowing his head in the older's chest. He closed his eyes tighter, trying to forget memories of his childhood.

"Macca?" John's calm voice asked.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Putting you in danger." When John laughed, Paul pulled away, looking up at the man with a concerned and unsure glance.

"Paul, please never say that to me again, my love. Do not be sorry. I love you, and I'd rather be in danger than be mated with some Alpha who I don't love." At that, Paul smiled slightly, leaning into John's touch.

He decided that he wasn't going to read the last page on that day. He didn't want to be unsettled from the pleasant mood he was in when tucked away safely in John's chest once more.

-

That afternoon, Paul had wanted to go on a walk. John asked if he could come too, and Paul said yes, knowing how anxious John got the last time he went outside, when he had gone to the town hall and not told him. John had feared he'd gone alone, but when he saw that Ringo's navy blue trench coat was missing from the coat hanger as well as Paul's, he managed to calm down.

And so here the two Omega's were, sat with their feet crossed, as if they were in a school assembly, as they stared into the lake infront of them. The ducks glided gracefully through the water, their ducklings following closely behind them. 

"I really want to pull you into a hug right now..." John sighed, letting his hand run through the cold water, made even colder by the cold winter air. 

"I know... But we can't hug."

"I know." John stated, looking over to Paul, who's face seemed lost as he stared at the concrete ground. "What's up, Paulie? Are you alright..."

"I'm fine..." His arms suddenly wrapped around his stomach, left hand caressing the sides. 

He sighed quietly when he felt that the bump there had almost disappeared. It was still there slightly, but was obvious there were no pups inside. 

John felt his heart twinge at the sight, and he decided to pull Paul in for a hug, not caring who might be looking.

"My babies... They were in here..." He spoke to John, as if the older didn't already know. "They... They were in here..."

"Oh, Paulie-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Oi." The voice snickered, and John slowly pulled away from Paul when he feared he could smell Alpha. 

And he was correct. Infront of him stood four male Alpha's, of which he didn't recognise. They were wearing their uniforms, one of them with a male Omega clinging around their body, picking at his collar and looking at him with suggestive eyes. 

"Is that the famous Paul McCartney? From the papers?" One with dark brown hair and green eyes teased, his voice filled with pure spite as he smirked down at the younger boy. "The slut that couldn't even look after both of his own fuckin' pups?"

"Shut up!" John snapped, anger rushing through him at those cruel words.

"John, leave it..." Paul whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder to somewhat calm him.

"Yeah, fuckin' leave it, breeder." Another one spat. 

"Bet you enjoyed what the Alpha did to you, eh? When he fucked you against that wall, fillin' you with his pups..."

"S-" John started.

"John..." Paul pleaded, tears brimming in his eyes, and before John could retaliate, the vile Alpha spoke once more.

"You couldn't even fuckin' keep them, could you? You useless whore-"

"I fuckin' said shut up!" John snapped, rushing up to his feet to throw hands at the Alpha. But by the time he'd rose to his feet, one of the alphas had grabbed him by the collar, gripping tightly.

"Or what?" John was struggling to breathe, but that didn't stop the anger from showing all over his face. "You're gonna stop us? Hm?"

"Let go of him!" Paul cut in, and before John could even process the words, the first Alpha had grabbed him up by his own collar and pulled him onto his own feet. 

He whimpered in pain, and John watched as the Alpha forced his lips onto Paul's. The young Omega kicked as he tried to free himself from the tight grip, all the Alpha’s laughing. But the grip was too strong, he just couldn’t free himself.

"Stop!" John screamed at them, more for Paul than himself.

"You're gonna stop us, hm? Hurt us?" The Alpha who was still holding John spat, his eyes dark with pure hatred. "You won't... You're a fuckin' breeder. Slags like you can't do shit!" He angrily shouted, gripping John tighter.

"Fuck him, Carl!" The one who was holding his own Omega yelled to the Alpha kissing Paul.

"Should he, hm? See if you're friend can keep his lot of pups this time?" John kicked the Alpha brutally in his nuts, and was dropped immediately.

He instantly rushed over to Paul, who had tears running down his face. The older Omega tried to pull the Alpha away from his boyfriend, but was grabbed again.

"Paul!" He cried out, kicking to try and get out. He just had to help Paul. "Get the fuck off him you cunt!" 

"You're a brave one." He growled, digging his nails into John's sides.

Paul whimpered again, squealing as he was also gripped harder, a hand reaching through his shirt and-

"Fuck _me_ instead! Do it to me!" John demanded. "Take me if you have to... Just for God's sake, leave him alone..."

To both John and Paul's shock, Paul was released. He took a gasp of air as he began to heave over the lake, coughing out loud.

When the Alpha who was holding Paul gripped him instead, he closed his eyes, wishing they'd never left the house. God, why did they leave? They shouldn't have... He shouldn't of let Paul leave in the first place, he knew it wouldn't be safe!

Alpha's were much stronger than the both of them, for crying out loud!

"Please! Get off him!" Paul sobbed, and when John heard that, he felt tears prick at his own eyes. " _Please..._ He doesn't deserve this..." He pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up!" Another yelled but just before they could grab him, another scent became apparent, and before John could sense who it was, he fell to the floor with a thud.

He turned around, and watched with wide eyes as Ringo began to punch at the guy who assaulted Paul. The rest of them slowly began to run away, going their separate ways as they could smell the anger of an older Alpha.

Paul was immediately next to John, sobbing into his chest as he clung to him. John instantly wrapped his arms around the boy's small figure, and hushed him as he cried.

"Fuck off! If you ever touch them again, I'll fucking kill you and your friends!" Ringo shouted, and the now terrified Alpha quickly nodded, rising back up to his feet, and rushing away in the direction of his friends.

Ringo turned to look at the two Omega's, hugging each other on the ground, and just let them. 

John was grateful for Ringo, more than you could imagine, and his presence made John calm down a bit. But it didn't have the same affect on Paul, who just sobbed harder, his tears soaking John's waistcoat.

And John didn't know how long it would be until Paul calmed down... He just didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting so many followers on my Instagram like I bet 6 every day or something and I am so thankful for it. If that many people actually read my stories, then thank you so much 🥺❤️ <3


	8. Fed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul makes it clear that he’s fed up with being treated like shit by the government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass update, it took me a while to think about how to write this <3

The fire crackled in the background, the only source of light in the small room being the light from it. Outside the sky had soon turned dark, and it was at dark when the worst of things could happen.

John, Paul and Ringo all sat on the red, leather sofa. Paul's head was leant in John's neck and all three of them stared to the wooden floorboards beneath them. Ringo's once white buttoned up shirt was covered in blood, dried from when he had punched the Alpha who tried to hurt his friends. But he didn't care, a shirt was nothing when compared to the lives of his best friends.

And then the door from the kitchen opened, and Paul jumped out of John's grasp. His eyes fell upon the figure of his father, who looked like he was trying ever so hard to hold back his anger, but his scent gave it away. Paul watched closely as Jim's own eyes remained on his shoes, a newspaper in his grasp.

The same paper was slammed on the wooden coffee table infront, and Jim folded his arms, looking away from the boys as he bit his bottom lip. It seemed to be the exact same one Paul had looked through that same morning, having read every page except the last. But he could tell Jim wanted him to read the page he hadn't before, even if the man was too cross to speak.

Paul's hesitantly removed himself out of John's grasp, his shaky hands reaching to grab the paper infront.

"Turn it over." Jim demanded, his voice monotone.

The young Omega did as he was told, and the two boys next to him watched closely as he did so. He already new what was going to be in it, even before he saw the paper. The Alpha's from that afternoon had already spoiled it for him.

And then he saw it, the bold and black words took up most of the page.

_'Young Omega, 15, raped and impregnated.'_

He felt his eyes water, and even though he could see that there was more, he couldn't read on. The Omega passed John the paper, wiping his eyes as he did so.

"Omega James McCartney, of 20 Forthlin Road, gave birth to twins in the middle of May this year. It was a secret delivery, in which only one of the two- the two children made it." John spoke, his voice shakey and quiet. "After an inspection, it was decided by the social services, that the Omega was not..." He took a steady breath.

"Read it, John." Jim ordered.

"Was not capable of looking after his surviving daughter... The rapist is unknown, and it seems it will most likely stay that way..." The older Omega finished the sentence, throwing the newspaper back onto the table in disgust.

Paul didn't say anything, eh just started aimlessly at the wooden table infront of him, eyes still watery.

"And it almost happened again!" Jim exclaimed, finally turning back around. "Infact, from what Richard here told me, if he had been a few seconds later, it _would_ have happened again." 

John's head turned back down to his feet, hands falling to his side as nobody responded, not even Ringo.

Jim was furious, anybody could see that.

"Paul, the entirety of Allerton knows about what happened to you, which means you're at risk once again!" He abruptly stopped, as if realising something. "Jesus Christ... They- They know where we live!"

"Da'-" Paul tried, but was cut off by a loud voice, snapping at him.

"No Paul!" The voice called, almost a shout as Jim stared at his son. "Don't you see? It could have happened again! This isn't the end of it, son."

"I know..."

"No you don't..." He stressed, trying to tone down the anger, but failing. "Because if you did, you wouldn't keep going out when I tell you not too! I mean... I've told you _countless_ times, not to leave the house without an Alpha, Paul. And what do you do? You disobey me, and then we end up..." His voice quietened, and he took a deep breath before speaking once more. "We start back at square one..."

It was silent for a few seconds, the only sound in the room once again returning to the fire. And then fury rose up in himself, shocking the hell out of John. 

Paul saw red, like he had never done before.

"So... So you'd rather have me inside all day, cooped up in that God awful room, because a-load of Alpha's can't keep it in their pants?"

"Yes!" Paul's eyes widened. "If it means that you're _safe_ , Paul... Then by a long shot." The young Omega watched as his father spoke once more. "It's almost as you don't realise that you're an Omega. You're an _Omega_ , Paul. Not an Alpha, not a Beta!"

"Like your ever let me forget it!" Paul shouted back, jumping from his seat.

"Paul..." John spoke, trying to take his hand, but Paul pulled it away.

"No, John!" He now snapped, and John's eyes turned to the ground. But Paul just focused on his father. "I know, Da'. I know I was raped, I will never forget it. I know they took my baby away, I'll never forget that either... And I'll definitely _never_ forget the fact that I'm an Omega. Because none of those things would have happened to me otherwise!" He shouted.

"So... So why do you keep putting yourself in danger?" Jim asked, gently, having heard every word of what Paul just stressed.

It was silent for a few more seconds, and Paul took a notice of the scent coming from John. He felt guilty as soon as he smelt the hurt coming from the boy he loved so much....

But _why_ did he do this to himself? 

He took a few more short seconds to compose himself, trying to think back to anything that had gone through his mind at any point.

What was he thinking when he took the long way around, on that terrible day in the August of 1917?

What was he thinking when he stormed into the Town Hall, racing so far ahead of Ringo to the point he almost was thrown out for being on his own?

And what on Earth was he thinking that afternoon, when he persuaded John to go with him to the lake, alone? He had rushed out before his father caught him, making sure nor he or Ringo knew where they'd gone.

What on _earth_ was he thinking?

And then it all became clear, once again...

He was thinking of freedom. A life where he didn't have to be walked around the streets by his father, or by his Alpha best friend...

He was thinking of a life where he could be with the boy he loved, even though he was an Omega. 

A life that he was so sure he had forgotten about when lying in bed for those 9 months. 

And then they took his baby girl away from him, refusing to tell him where they had taken _his_ own daughter. That is when the feelings of despair returned. 

The police had also refused to open a case on the man who raped him, because they kept his pregnancy rightfully hidden. The hospital fired Mimi, even though she was just trying to help Paul, like she had done many other young Omega's. And how could he forget about the fact that they wouldn't let John hold his baby boy? 

He had to fight to get him a name... Something everyone should have a right to.

They treated him like shit. They treated John like shit.

Omega's were treated like shit, and frankly, Paul had had enough.

"Because I'm sick of being treated like shit." A tear rolled down his face. "And I'm sick of John being treated like shit... I'm sick of the way Omega's are treated."

"But there's nothing you can do about that, Paul." Jim spoke, his voice appearing just pleading as his saddened eyes. "You'll just get into more danger. And John will get into more danger..."

"There has to be a way, Da'."

"What?" He spoke, voice lost.

But Pul didn't feel like saying anymore, he'd said enough already. He turned back to John, who was looking at the ground. He looked lost, and jumped when Paul tapped him on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Johnny..." John looked up to his lover, and nodded, taking his hand.

Paul lead him into the corridor, placing a tender kiss on his lips. 

"I'm sorry..." He frowned.

"Don't be..." John shook his head, lips hovering over Paul's. "You're so brave..."

Paul shut him up by placing another kiss on his lips.

He just hoped his father knew that he meant what he said. He was sick of being treated like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Male Omega will be introduced next chapter! :) Can you guess who it is?


	9. A letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter of a missed friend, and a strange Omega at Paul’s door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A up on my Instagram- hxrny_mxcca
> 
> Request to follow me, and I’ll immediately accept <3

Paul was lay on his bed, looking sideways out of the window and at the rest of the houses on his street. The McCartney's were lucky that where they moved to had a garden, as most houses in Liverpool didn't. The usual house a British person was expected to live in was a terraced house, with around three small bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. There were no gardens attached to them, which meant if you were an Omega, you would rarely get fresh air.

He thought back to when his mother was still alive, and how they used to live in a terrace. She rarely got to go outside, infact the only time she did was when she was calling either Mike or Paul, who played on the cobbled streets at the front, in for dinner. Looking back, it saddened Paul to think how bored Mary must have been... But at the time, he didn't understand.

Paul never understood why she stayed inside most of the time. He figured it was just _her choice_ , and that she'd rather stay inside the comfort of her own house, knitting himself and Mike new clothes. But as he got older, he understood that she didn't have a say at all.

Jim hates the idea of his wife, the woman he loved so dearly, being locked indoors. But there was nothing he could do either. There was nothing any of them could do other than hope that one day life would be different for Omega's...

That one day Omega's would get to work, that they would be able to vote, they'd be able to go into public places without an Alpha, and overall... Just _go outside_.

On her deathbed, Paul remembered her telling him that the world can change. It just needed somebody to start that change, so it can grow. Of course, it would be many, many years until Omega's were seen as real people and at the same level in Society as Alphas... But Paul wished it could be sooner that people would stop thinking of Omega's as property.

There was always a worry in the back of his mind that one day he would be forced to marry an Alpha, just as both his grandparents were. But the fact that his mother and father met themselves, and they chose to be together gave him hope. 

He hoped that he wouldn't _have_ to marry. He didn't want to marry at all if he couldn't marry John... And that was just out of the question for the time being. 

First, Omega's had to be able to _be with_ other Omega's. Alpha's had to be able to love other Alpha's. As soon as that was legal, other people from some other generation would have to fight for their right to marry. 

The whole system was just so shocking... How come Beta's could marry other Beta's? They were allowed to be together, as well as with Alpha's, but same Alpha and same Omega couples were deemed illegal. Hell, you could go to prison or even _die_ in some cases...

The more he thought about it, the more disgusted he felt. But that was all he could do... Think. There was nothing else to do, not until John called around later on.

Then he heard the letterbox slam, through the thin, probably plasterboard, walls. His head shot up, as he rose to his feet and watched his garden closely, from the window he was now stood directly in front of. A postman, wearing all blue, walked away, adjusting his black hat.

"Paul! You've got post!" Jim called, and at those words, Paul turned to make his way downstairs. 

Post? Since when did _Paul_ get post?

When he reached the bottom, he saw Jim stood there, adjusting his own flat cap in the mirror with one hand, the other pulling his 'work coat' over his shoulders.

"It's down there." Jim spoke, not looking away from the mirror in the hallway.

Paul eyed the letter with caution, his eyes squinting as he tried to read the sender's name from the bottom step. Eventually, he moved forward and closer to it, deciding it wasn't about to blow up on the spot. Once he took it in his hand, he moved on to the living room, not looking at the name just yet.

Ringo was lay on the sofa, his hair sprawled out on the armrest as he dragged his fingers over his eyelids.

"You got post, Paul?" He asked, voice strained. Not once his his eyes open.

"Yeah... Not sure who from." Ringo sensed that Paul want to sit down, moving his feet onto the floor and finally opening his eyes. 

The letter was placed on the coffee table, and as Paul read the name, he gasped.

"What?" The Alpha's questioned, leaning closer to the letter. Then he saw the name written on it also, and he too gasped. "George?!"

"Boys! I'm going to work now. Don't leave the house, not unless you're getting John." Jim called to them from the hallway. 

They tried to muster up their voices to call back a 'goodbye', but it rendered almost useless. The door slammed shut almost as soon as it opened, and Ringo finally spoke back up.

"Why... Why's he only sent one to you? What about _me_?" Ringo's timid voice asked, seeming hurt.

"Because Omega's aren't allowed to send letters to Alpha's, unless it's to their mother or father. They're only allowed to send them to other Omega's, or Beta's..." The Omega explained.

"Why?"

"Beats me..." He sighed, before ripping open the white envelope.

_ 3rd Jan, 1919._

_Dear Paul,_

__

_I apologise I haven’t written sooner... I know it’s been a year already, but trying to get hold of a pen and paper in this place is anything but easy. As well as trying to get some privacy, that was hard too..._

__

_Anyway, how is the baby? Last time I saw you, you weren’t doing very well, with being sick and all that. But I bet you’re doing better now, you’re a strong lad. And I hope I’m his or her godfather!_

__

_And how’s Ringo? I miss him, I really do. And I wish I could write to him, but it’s forbidden... I’ve tried, but all of my letters to him have been ripped up. I suppose he is missing me just as much as I am, really... Everything in here reminds me of him... Even though it’s a building full of Beta’s and Omega’s._

__

_That’s all I can fit on this note... But I hope we can keep in contact. Only another three years until I can come back hone to you lot. I miss you ever so much, and I can’t wait for your response._

__

_~Love, George H._

George didn’t even know...

Paul turned to the side, and the first thing he saw was Ringo with tears running down his face. The boys heart broke, and he reached over, embracing the Alpha in a strong hug.

“See, he’s safe...” Ringo just nodded into Paul’s shoulder, and the Omega was surprised at the situation. He’d never seen Ringo cry before... Come to think of it, he’d never seen an _Alpha_ cry before... “And he misses you...”

“I know...” Ringo sighed, sniffing as to try and stop the tears. 

But before Paul could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. It was a harsh knock, and Ringo immediately pulled away from Paul, looking him in the eyes with confusion.

“Who...? It can’t be John. Mimi wouldn’t let him walk here on his own, not in the rain...” Paul spoke, eyes still locked with Ringo’s.

The Omega stood up, ready to answer the door, until he was stopped.

“I’ll get it, Paul... It could be anyone...” It was clear that he was thinking about the recent newspaper headline, but Paul was more than capable of answering the door himself.

“It’s alright, Ritchie, you stay here.” Paul reassured him, reaching over to grab the tissue box from the fireplace. “It’ll probably just be a neighbour who’s lost their cat...”

He made his way to the door, head tilted as he tried his best to make out the figure through the cloudy glass panel in their wooden door. But all he could make out was some brown hair, dark brown...

So it definitely wasn’t John...

He grabbed the key that was lying on the floor, twisting it in the lock and pulling it open, ever so slightly, peaking his head through. When he smelt the scent of an unmated Omega, looking intensely at the sunflowers in his father’s flowerpot. Paul opened the door fully.

What was an unmated Omega doing standing on Paul’s doorstep, without an Alpha in sight?

“Can I help you?” He hesitantly asked, and when the Omega looked up, he immediately started talking.

“Omega James McCartney?” His voice spoke.

“Yeah... Can I help you in anyway?” 

“I believe I saw your name in the newspaper this week?” Paul’s face fell into a frown as his gaze fell almost shamefully down to his shoes.

What was he supposed to say to that?

“Yes, well...” Paul cleared his throat. “I’m afraid if you’re here for an autograph... I’m going to have to deny you of such pleasure...” 

He went to close the door, not looking up once, but a foot stopped it.

“Wait!” The Omega called, his dark brown, leather boot was in the way, and the situation forced Paul’s gaze to look up once more. “I- My name is Pete, Pete Best... I read about your loss in the newspaper earlier this morning, and I had to come and find you.”

Paul straightened up his postured his hands falling from their once tight grip on the door, but he didn’t say anything. He just let the other Omega talk.

“I... I know a way you can get your daughter back...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete Best was the mystery Omega! 
> 
> Pete will play a rather big part in rescuing little Florence, as well as the way Paul looks at society, so get ready for that :)


	10. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gives the details on Florence’s whereabouts.

"I... I know a way you can get your daughter back..." The unfamiliar Omega, by the name of Pete, rushed out.

Paul's jaw dropped, and all he could do was just... Stare.

"W-What?" He asked, shyly, his mouth still wide open.

"Your daughter. I know a way you can get her back." He repeated, his voice a lot more calmer.

An immediate wave of happiness filled Paul's body at the words he longed to hear, a few thoughts filling his mind of actually being able to meet her and so see her. He imagined being able to hold her in his arms, shush her to sleep like he remembered his mother doing to his little brother... And maybe he could even sing her to sleep? He remembered some of the songs his mother used to sing him to sleep with, her voice being so... Sweet and gentle.

But then he snapped back into reality, and he focused on the boy in front of him once more, and the leather jacket situated over his shoulders. He looked slightly nervous at Paul's reaction, and a sudden thought flashed into his mind.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Paul accused the boy, who looked around John’s age, fixing his posture and standing up straight.

"Because you're not the only Omega who's had his child taken away from him, and you won't be the only person I've helped." Pete spoke, gently.

And all Paul could do was stare yet again, until a voice came from behind him.

"Paul?" He jumped Ringo's voice, forgetting it wasn't just him and Pete there. Paul looked away from the door, and when he turned, his glossy eyes looking at the Alpha in the room, Ringo continued. "I was just going to pick up John..." 

"Oh, right." He whispered out, looking down to the ground.

"Paul... Has something happened?" His voice sounded concerned as he looked back and forth, from Pete to Paul.

"No... Not yet." Paul murmured out, clearing his voice. "Anyway, you go and get John, and me and Pete'll just be in the kitchen..." 

The Alpha nodded slowly, reaching over to get his coat. Paul stepped aside for Pete to walk inside. As Ringo stepped out of the door, he gave Pete a suspicious look, before closing the door behind him. 

The two were now alone, a new wave of awkwardness having filled the room. Clearly Ringo was unsure about Pete, but Paul... He was too busy thinking about a life with his daughter to even think why Ringo would be suspicious

Pete followed a confused Paul into the kitchen, both of them taking a seat at the wooden, worn down table. He cleared his voice, before speaking up.

“What makes you think you can find my little girl, Pete?” Paul asked, begging for an answer.

“As I said, I’ve helped other Omega’s before...” The other Omega straightened his posture, before speaking up once more. “I work for a secret place called The Casbah-”

“Casbah? That’s an... _Odd_ name.” Paul pointed out, folding his arms.

“It used to be the name of a club, an Omega club...” Paul’s ears perked up at that.

He knew what Omega clubs were, he’d heard about them back at the camp. He used to hear some older Omega’s talking about the, some of them discussing their experiences there. How Omega’s could dance with other Omega’s, freely, and not be in danger from it.

But with the use of the words ‘used to’, Paul figured it hadn’t gone to plan for this club that Pete was on about.

“...My Ma’, a beta, owned it. It was underground, y’know, hidden?” Paul nodded. “But it didn’t stop the cops, they knew what they were looking for, and they found it. It was raided ten years ago, when I was just a kid...”

“Christ...” 

“My Ma’ was arrested, of course.” Pete sighed. “And after seven years, she was out. I was 14 at the time, and had just presented as an Omega. She didn’t want me to have to suffer in my life, like other Omega’s did, and so she set up The Casbah... I guess you could call it an Omega Movement...”

“Omega movement?” Paul repeated, still confused, but listening closely to everything Pete said.

“Yeah, Omega’s rights and all that stuff... We have a lot of members all across Liverpool, even spreading to areas like York and Manchester. We organise small protests on issues that affect Omega’s, aka same Omega relations being illegal, Omega’s not being allowed to vote, Omega’s hardly getting justice in cases where they have been raped or sexually assaulted.” 

Paul looked down at the last point, which caused Pete to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

“Hey, don’t be ashamed, Paul...” He spoke, rubbing his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, you have nothing to be ashamed of...”

“I know... I just...” He couldn’t think of what to say... He hardly had any words, so just changed the subject slightly. “You said you could find my little girl... How, Pete?” The boy looked up and into Pete’s eyes. “ _How_?”

The boy across from him took a deep breath.

“We know where she is, for starters.” Paul’s eyes lit up. 

He hadn’t been told anything about her, or who she was with. But how did Pete know?

Sources around Liverpool, probably.

“Where?” He begged, an edited smile on his face. “Oh, Pete... Where’s my baby girl?”

But Pete’s face remained serious, slightly saddened, too.

“Paul, you need to brace yourself for what I’m about to say, alright?” Pete explained, placing his other hand on Paul’s other shoulder as he watched the younger Omega’s excited grin drop.

“W-What?” Paul asked, voice timid.

“When a baby is taken from an Omega who has been raped, they are put in orphanages for married couples to adopt. But, it’s said that if the baby is over the age of 5 months, they are no longer... A _baby_.” Paul looked at the boy in front of him in utter confusion, waiting for him to finish. “It’s said that British couples don’t _want_ children who aren’t babies anymore, as ‘it won’t be like raising the child as their own’.” 

Paul felt his eyes water.

Paul wanted his baby, he wanted nothing more than his baby girl and John! She would be loved with him and John... So why couldn’t he look after her? Why couldn’t he have his baby?!

It wasn’t _fair_.

But Pete wasn’t done.

“If babies are unadopted by the age of seven months, they are usually on a list to be sent away...” 

“Sent away?!” Paul exclaimed. “Sent to where?!”

“Australia.”

At the mention of that country, his the tears finally began to fall. He felt a sob leave his lips, and his face fell into his hands, almost shaking.

Australia was twenty four hours away! Longer than that, even. It took 2-3 days to get there on a boat, a journey which Paul would never be able to make anyway... And she’d be so far away. Hell, there wouldn’t even be a chance to read about her in the newspaper!

He’d probably... Never see her again...

At that thought, he felt his body grow weak. His elbows slipped, and a large cry erupted from his lips as he lay his head on the table, letting the tears flow. 

Pete had his hand on Paul’s shoulders, rubbing them gently as he tried to calm Paul down. But unless Pete’s still unexplained plan on how to get Florence back was definitely going to work, there was no way Paul would calm down.

After all, who would be the one to tell his little girl she had a brother? It wouldn’t be him.

Not unless Pete’s plan was 100% perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad- stxrry_mxcca


	11. Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn’t know how he feels about the new Omega, however the new Omega has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather confusing, but it does all make sense in the end. <3
> 
> Also sorry for long update, been rather busy n shit. Also read my new story ‘My Kitten’, cheers ;).

John didn’t like the sound of this ‘Pete’ guy at all, not from what Ringo had told him anyway. Apparently, Ringo deemed him ‘suspicious’, and had told John that whatever he had told Paul, the young boy’s eyes were watering when he left the house. 

The two stepped foot in the McCartney household, and the first thing John heard was sobs. His ears recognised the noise immediately, and without even taking his mack or shoes off, he rushed straight towards the noise. The noise he hadn’t heard in a while, and the noise that made him too want to cry.

And there Paul was, sat across from this ‘Pete’ guy, in complete tears with his head down on the table. John rushed over, a sense of distaste washing over him when he saw the way Pete was touching Paul’s shoulders, and bent down next to the crying Omega. 

“Hey, hey, darlin’...” He whispered in Paul’s ear, glancing sidewards to glare slightly at Pete. 

He didn’t care that Pete was witnessing how tender he treated Paul. It wasn’t uncommon for Omega’s to act warmly and attentive to saddened Omega’s, but even if it was uncommon, John wouldn’t give a toss what Pete thought.

“J...J-” Paul tried, beginning to lifting his head from the table. But cut himself off with another sob, and his head fell back down on the table.

“Macca darlin’...” John’s eyes were focused only on his sobbing boyfriend, even though he could hear Ringo boiling water in the background. “Deep breaths...”

A few more seconds passed, and John had managed to stop Paul from his hysterics. Tears still flowed, and he still sniffed, but it wasn’t anything on the scale as before. John managed to get Paul to look at him, and eventually, he spoke.

“P-Pete said I... I might not see F-Florence... Again!” He started to cry again, latching his arms around John’s body as he let the tears roll.

Pete had said _what?!_

But just before anger could get the better of John and he started to snap at Pete, Paul spoke up again.

“A-Australia... They’re t-takin’ her away...” He continued to cry, and John didn’t even take the time to process Paul’s words.

Who did this Omega think he was? Barging into Paul’s house and telling him he’d never see his daughter again? Was he threatening Paul? Did he know where Florence was?

“What in the world did you say to him?!” John exclaimed, his eyes showing resentment as he stared at Pete, who was taken away from his stiff and confused state at John’s harsh tone.

“I know where Florence is.” He spoke back, and even Ringo’s head turned around at that statement.

“How do _you_ know where Florence is?” John’s shocked yet unsure voice questioned.

“He- He knows people...” Paul tried to add, though his voice was muffled as his face was still pressed into John’s blouse. But he wasn’t crying anymore, just lightly sniffing every so often.

“What sort of people?” Ringo questioned, carrying a metal tea set over to the table, placing them down and taking a seat next to Paul.

“People who know other people, who work for me and my Ma’ at the Casbah...” Pete added, looking at Ringo, clearly unsettled by John’s death stares.

But Ringo’s eyes seemed to widen at the mention of this ‘Casbah’. He clearly knew what it was.

“Casbah?”

“Aye.” Pete nodded, reaching over and grabbing a saucer. His lack of manners irritated John. “You heard of us?”

“You hold... Protests, right? Non violent ones.”

“That’s us.” Pete sighed. “There’s a lot more of us than you’d think, a lot of Omega’s in our ‘walls’, you could call it, from all over the North of England. Some Alpha’s and Beta’s too...”

“Enough about your... Club.” John spoke, wanting to get back to the point. “You said you can find Paulie’s little girl, ey? So where is she.”

“She could be in two places right now...” Pete explained, but before he continued speaking, he began to look around. 

John’s hand stroked through Paul’s soft locks as they waited, trying to calm his irritation down by smelling his gorgeous shampoo. Paul really was something of a beauty, and the fact Pete had upset him made him fee a sense of... Hatred for the boy.

Pete finally grabbed a pencil from the bottom of the table, and a napkin from the metal tea set. He flattened out the tissue, so it was thick enough to draw on, and began to sketch down some... Squares?

Paul’s head lifted up, his hand grabbing onto John’s own as he tried to watch what Pete was doing. He sniffles every so often, but was clearly set on watching Pete despite his sadness.

“What’s that?” Ringo pointed out, pushing a saucer over to both John and Paul, who muttered light ‘thank you’ each.

“This... Is the frontline of Liverpool, near the docks, that is.” He showed, pointing to the long rectangle with his pencil.

“The ferry ports?” The Alpha asked, and Pete nodded, sketching down a quick boat shape in what was quickly shaded to be the Mersey river. 

“Now over here, behind this building (the liverbirds), is a tall building, around 5 stories.” He pointed to the building he was showing. “The downstairs is a library, but the next four floors is where there is an orphanage. However, there is another one, a smaller one, down the road... Here.” He circled another square. 

“Are you saying Florence is in one of those buildings?” John asked, looking down at the ‘map’ carefully.

“For now...” Paul squeezed John’s hand tighter. “When babies get to a certain age, 7 months, and couples don’t see them as ‘babies’ anymore, they are sent over to Australia, where they have a ‘better’ chance of being adopted.”

“Australia?!” John and Ringo now both gasped, and Paul just squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

“I’m afraid so...” Pete sighed. “The babies are usually kept in either of these buildings, with special nurses looking after them, until a certain set date, where they are taken on a ship, with said nurses and sailed over to Australia.” The Omega pointed out the ferry port, circling the boat he had drew and drawing a constant arrow down the river, as if the message wasn’t clear enough.

Florence would end up in _Australia_...

“How... How do you know she’s in one of those buildings?” 

“I know people, who know beta’s, who work in those buildings. Some as nurses, too.” He turned to look at Paul, his eyes showing slight sorrow. “And Paul, they’ve seen Florence, she’s in there, safe.”

Paul didn’t really react, he just stared, looking lost.

“How can I stop her from going to A-Australia?” He whispered, eventually.

“Well, legally, I’m afraid you’ve been conned.” Pete spoke, and all three of John, Paul and Ringo’s eyes shot wide open. 

“Conned?” The Alpha repeated.

“Indeed. Over in the United Kingdom, there is no strict law that babies should be taken away from an unmarried/underaged/raped Omega, however it is still shamed upon.” He explained, and all three listened carefully. “But in Australia, that isn’t the case... It _is_ illegal over there, and so if we were down under, there would be no way in getting Florence back.”

“So how... Why did they take her...?!” Paul piped up, stress layered in his voice. “They’re not allowed to do that, right?” 

“Parents are lining up in Australia, waiting to adopt children. Female Alpha’s with Male Beta’s who can not conceive naturally, or just parents in general who have lost their children in the harsh climate the country recently had. They are too old to have more children, and need workers in the farms, and so their only option is to adopt.” Pete informed them. “But no, they’re not. They make it seem like they are allowed to just take your baby away, and they catch you and trick you at your most vulnerable time. And you don’t know any better... They’ve done it to many Omega’s before.”

“So Florence is still _My_ baby?!”

“Is your name on her birth certificate?”

“Yes!”

“Then yes, Paul. She is still your baby... And as long as she is still in this country, and no Australians have legally adopted her yet (which they can’t until they sign the papers in person) you _can_ take her back.” Pete rushed out, and Paul let out almost a cheer of relief, Ringo patting him on the back.

“They... They lied to you, Paul.” John spoke once disbelief, trying to make sense of it. “Oh my- Oh my God.”

And then he remembered how Pete had said ‘as long as she’s in this country’, and he gasped. As long as she was in this country, it was illegal for the authorities to take away Florence from Paul. But if the boat set sail, and began with Florence still on deck, then Paul _had_ lost her!

“Holy shit!” John shouted in horror, making the rest of the room jump. “Fuck... When does this boat leave?” 

“I... I don’t know...” Pete stuttered out.

“Well then you need to tell your fuckin’ mates to find out! Because if that ship leaves... And- And Flo is still on it, then she is going to Australia, and she’ll be adopted!”

“And she’s seven months old...” Paul almost whispered out. Then panic hit him too. “Shit, she could be taken _Any day!_.”

“I know...” Pete rushed out, abruptly standing up. “Fuck I... Right, I’m heading back to the Casbah to make some phone calls.” His voice was filled with urgency, as he rushed towards the door.

“Pete!” Paul called after him, also standing, and...

Was that jealousy John felt?

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Don’t lose my baby...”

“I won’t.” And he left.

John remembered a similar conversation he too had with Paul. He’d let Paul down... He lost Florence that time.

Pete couldn’t lose her, not this time... It would ruin Paul.

And if he did lose her, John swore he would ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be rather confusing too, but all you need to understand, is that THE UK AUTHORITIES CANT LEGALLY TAKE OMEGA’S CHILDREN AWAY. AUSTRALIAN AUTHORITIES CAN, BUT NOT UNTIL THAT CHILD ‘STEPS FOOT ON AUSSIE SOIL’. UNTIL THEN, THE OMEGA PARENT CAN TAKE THEIR CHILD BACK.
> 
> Okay thanks for reading.
> 
> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad- stxrry_mxcca


	12. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete returns, with a rushed plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler!
> 
> Also, may I point out, I have no idea what the inside of a 1920’s ferry looks like. Infact the only idea I have of Liverpool in the 1920’s is from a few scenes in Peaky Blinders, so bare with me :p

It had been two days since Pete's visit, and to say Paul was terrified was an understatement. He spent most of his time sat next to the door, waiting for Pete knock and tell him where Florence was.

He felt so helpless... Waiting to find out the location of _his_ child, who shouldn't have been taken from him in the first place. But it was Pete who knew someone in those buildings, not Paul. It was Pete who had gone to the trouble of making his way around to Paul's house to inform him.

And Pete was the reason why he may get his daughter back.

John spent most of his time next to Paul, making sure he was okay and bringing him drinks. He'd tried to get Paul to move a few times, to water the plants in the front garden with him, to make some bread with him... But Paul wouldn't budge. If he missed Pete, the chance he had to get his daughter back would be gone.

Florence would travel to Australia, where he'd probably _never see her again_. 

It was late in the hours of the second day when there was a knock on the door, and both Paul and John knew it couldn't be Jim. Jim never knocked. So Paul immediately rushed onto his feet, unlocking the metal chain and twisting the key.

Pete was stood there, in the pouring rain, and looking ever so out of breath. Underneath his soaked cotton Mack, he held a piece of paper, and John instantly pulled him inside.

"Did you find anything?" Paul eagerly asked, watching as Pete took his hat off.

"Yes." He rushed out, taking a deep breath. "But- But we need to be fast. Amy's waiting for us, and we need to hurry."

Paul's face filled with confusion at the mention of this 'Amy' girl. John called Ringo from the kitchen, telling him to leave the washing up and grab his coat, before grabbing both Paul's and his own. 

"Amy?!" Paul asked. "Who?"

"She works at the orphanage near the Liverbirds. She's a beta, and her Omega brother works for us... And she's waiting... And- And..." He soon ran out of breath, but Paul felt he'd given a good amount of information.

John pulled Paul out of the door and into the rain, as both Pete and Ringo followed behind, neither of the four bothering to lock the door. Pete took the lead, as they rushed out of the open gate.

"You ran from the Liverbirds to here? In the rain?" Ringo gasped, as John caught him up.

"Aye. No Alpha... Couldn't get a taxi." He called back, voice barely heard through the noise of the rain hitting the cobbles. The sky was a horrible grey/white colour, and it hurt Paul's eyes to look up.

"I can get us a taxi..." Ringo added as the four reached the end of the street, leading the boys left and towards the main road. 

Ringo hauled a black taxi, grabbing his wallet as John pushed both Pete and Paul in. The Alpha climbed in the front seats, chucking the money at the driver.

"To the... To the where?" The Alpha requested, looking at Pete in the mirror.

"The ferry ports."

"And put your foot on it." He demanded, and the engine started.

But at the mention of the ferry ports, Paul almost gasped. That meant the boat could be leaving at any minute, and that's why Pete ran all that way, and was so out of breath.

He could loose her at any point.

“Amy should be onboard with Florence.” Pete explained, finally pulling the piece of paper out from under his jacket and showing the other two in the back. 

It was a black and white photo of the ‘Amy’ woman, who wore a white v-neck blouse with a dark cardigan over her shoulders. Her curly, dark hair was pinned up into a tight bob, and her arms were covered by a dark and thin cardigan. It was clearly her ‘work’ outfit, due to the lack of pearls.

“This is what she looks like, although she will not be wearing her work clothes. She will be near the top front of the ferry, if it clears up, and all we need to do to get on is use these passes.” He took out four cardboard tickets, passing one to each of the boys, as well as showing Ringo the photo. “There’s only one problem.”

“Problem?” Paul piped in, concern growing within him.

“One of us will have to cross Florence’s name off the list of children attending, or else there’s a chance they may come back for her once they realise she is absent.”

“Can’t you do it? You probably know you’re way around the boat.” John asked, thinking Paul couldn’t see him rolling his eyes in annoyance at Pete.

“Alright.” Pete nodded in agreement. “We will need Ringo to lead us all to the front of the line, and we will have to be quick. The ferry will be leaving in around 40 minutes, so we need to get off with Florence in that time.”

“Are you sure this will work, Pete?” Paul questioned, hugging his shoulders tightly, hinting he was cold.

“It should do, it’s worked before... But I guess there’s many of ways this could go...” He sighed in response, and the car fell silent once more.

Every single one of them in the car, bar the driver, was praying that this would work. Even John was praying to God, the Omega who had ‘no time for religion’.

Because if it didn’t work, Paul just didn’t know what he’d do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is when shit really goes on ;)


	13. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul sheds a million tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Get ready.

The city of Liverpool had become somewhat... Abscent in Paul's mind. He'd lived in the outer parts of the city for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to be surrounded by tall, obnoxious buildings and busy crowds. 

The taxi turned a corner, and finally, the Liverbirds building came into view in the distance. They weren't far away from the ferry port now, it was just down the road. The Mersey could be seen, as blue as ever, and Paul couldn’t help but despise it.

Overall, he just prayed it all went to plan.

A large ferry came into view, and it was rather large. Not too big, as. could probably hold a capacity of only around 400 people. But Paul kept reminding himself his daughter wouldn't be one of those.

"Here!" Pete shouted, and the taxi driver's eyes shot wide open at being given orders from an Omega. Never the less, he pulled over straight away.

All four of them climbed out, following Pete as he rushed towards the ferry port. There was a queue of people waiting to board, men with black, top hats and women with large fascinators and long dresses. But the most noticeable people, were the ticket collectors at the front.

"Now... Our tickets are fake..." Pete added, about to speak, when cut off.

"What?!" John exclaimed.

"They're not real, and so don't let the ticket guard examine them closely..." John huffed, folding his arms as they followed Pete. Clearly he didn't feel good about the idea of boarding this ferry illegally. "Ringo, you go first, and as long as you're with us, we'll be on that ship in no time."

Paul looked at his ticket, closely examining the paper. It had the words 'V I P' in big, black letters on it. The last thing on his mind was weather the tickets would be deemed good enough or not, but it seemed that wasn't the case for John.

"I- I don't think... I..." He sighed. "What if we get caught?"

"John... To get caught, we must make noise." Pete explained, adjusting his hat as the four approached the gate. "And to make noise, we must be loud. We won't be loud... Straight in, and straight out, and we will be fine, I tell you."

Ringo approached the Alpha male with the dark, formal suit and a neatly styled moustache first, the Omega's at the back keeping their heads down. The man took his ticket, squinting his eyes as he looked at it. 

The ticket seemed good enough for him, and with a small hum, he stamped the paper.

"Say, do these Omega's _all_ belong to you, sir?" He asked, looking up and down at each of them as if to judge.

"Aye, they do." Ringo nodded, clearing his throat. Lying was never his forte.

"And do they have tickets, sir?" 

"Yes, they do." He nodded, clearing his throat once more. "Omega's..." Paul could see Ringo cringe deep down, as he ordered the three to show their tickets. They did so, and with another hum, the man stepped forward.

"May I have a look at your tickets, Omega's?" His tone was less polite, and more demanded. It reminded Paul of his headmaster back at school, and he felt his throat hitch.

The three held their tickets out, nervously standing there as the man snatched Paul's from his hand. He bright it up closely infront of his eyes, scanning it deeply, unlike what he did with Ringo's. Typical...

And then the man let out a gasp, and Pete's head shot up.

"These... These tickets, there's no stamp of the King..." He exclaimed, and Paul's eyes shot wide open. “They're _forged!_ ”

Oh God, he knew! The man he... He knew.

John was right to be worried. 

Fear filled Paul's body, and as he looked up and back at the boat, a whole load of emotions fled through him. His baby was in there, his little girl... She was waiting for him.

And this man... He wasn't going to stop Paul from getting to her.

Without another thought, he grabbed Pete and barged past the ticket holder, causing a loud shriek to fall from the Alpha's lips.

John and Ringo remained behind as the ticket holder began to chased the two Omega's over the bridge and onto the ferry, and fuck, was Paul utterly shitting himself. He let go of Pete, trusting the Omega to run along side him, which thankfully he did.

They shoved the brown doors of the boat open and headed inside, hearing the man chasing them blow his whistle.

"Shit!" Pete called, and by that point, every man and woman in the room had turned to them.

Paul didn't pay too much attention to the room, just towards the staircase infront of them which he assumed lead to the top deck. The carpet was red, and there was many tables and chairs in the room. A fine dining area, before Pete and Paul barged inside and disturbed the peace.

"Looks like we made noise!" Paul called forward to Pete, as they rushed up the stairs. Pete turned around, and gasped at the sight of three security guards now rushing through the door themselves.

"Just a bit!" Pete called back, before stopping. "You go right, Amy's that way..." He spoke, catching his breath. "I'll go left and sign her off..." 

Without another word, Pete rushed left, and Paul ended up turning right. He was on his own now, on a ferry, probably still being chased by guards. Christ, what in the world was even happening?!

"Stop there!" Someone yelled, and when Paul glanced again, there were now four guards just after him.

He cursed, speeding up. The corridor he was rushing down seeming like it went on forever, until the wooden doors came into view. It had to lead to the outside deck, as he was already on the top floor. 

Amy had to be out there, with Florence.

He threw the wooden door open as he finally reached it, slamming it shut behind him. The Omega quickly looked around, cursing under his breath, looking for something to hold the doors closed.

"There!" A woman called out, pointing right. 

Paul didn't look at her, however immediately rushed over to the mop and bucket she was pointing at and grabbed the mop. He slid it in between the metal handles of the door, still cursing to himself as through the glass he could see the guards rushing down.

And then the adrenaline seemed to die off for a few seconds, and when he heard a baby cry, he froze.

Florence.

The tired Omega turned around almost instantly, and was greeted with the sight of a brown haired woman holding a baby. A small thing, however the baby was not lay in her arms. The baby was pressed against her hip, face buried into her shoulder as they cried.

 _Florence_ cried.

"Paul, is it?" The woman, in a burgundy flopper dress with a black fascinator, asked in a bright tone. As bright as her tone could be, that was, with the banging and yelling coming from the wooden doors.

"Yes..." Paul uttered, taking a few steps forward towards the baby in her arms, who's face was hidden away. "Florence?"

"Indeed..." She smiled, pulling the baby gently away from her shoulder. "Hey, Flo, it's your mummy..." 

She had brown hair, like Paul, with little Blue bows inside of it to match her blue dress. She also wore black dolly shoes and little frilly socks, and Paul thought she was the cutest baby he had ever seen...

The baby turned to look at Paul, still crying and Paul couldn't help but smile and gasp at how big she actually was.

Amy passed Florence over to Paul with a small smile, and Paul gladly held her. She had brown eyes, just like her Mother's, and a cute little button nose, also like his own. 

A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked at the baby who he now held against his hip, just as the woman had previously done. By this point, Florence had stopped crying, and was staring up at Paul with glistening yet searching eyes.

She was gorgeous, and Paul was just in complete love...

"Hello, baby girl..." He smiled at her, in awe, as he gently bounced her on his hip. 

She just continued to look at him, as if in wonder of who he was, yet something told Paul that she somehow already _knew_ who he was. After all, it was in his grasp that she had stopped crying.

"You're so gorgeous..." He managed to say beyond the sniffling and tears, and Florence smiled at him.

She actually _smiled_ at him.

"My baby girl..." He whispered, smiling back. But then a noise came, a noise that sounded ever so similar to the sound of a broom snapping. Paul instantly knew that was the case and took a large, broken sigh. "I'm sorry..." He told her, hearing the footsteps approach him.

"Turn around!" A voice ordered both him and Amy.

A group of four security officers stood infront of them.

Paul knew that was it.

"Hand the baby over!" One of them, with an Australian accent, demanded.

"No!" Paul shouted back.

"Paul..." Amy sighed, her once bright voice now seeming terrified.

"I wont!" He yelled, holding Florence even closer to his hip.

"Just hand the baby over, Omega, and you can go!" He bit his lip, but shook his head again.

No... He couldn't...

"She's mine! You can't just take her away, when she still belongs to me! She is my baby!" He called. "I am her mother!"

"Look, Omega..." A different guard spoke up, sounding more reasonable than the others. "Florence once belonged to you, but she doesn't any longer."

Paul's face dropped.

"We have found her a home in Melbourne, with a family who were glad to take her in..."

What?!

"No! No you won't take her!"

"We have to!" Another called at him, before sighing. "They've signed the papers... Florence Mary is _their_ daughter, now. She is their daughter, not yours... And I'm afraid if you continue this... This reluctance... Then you're going to get yourself into unnecessary trouble."

Oh God, they were too late... Her papers had been signed already.

"Oh Paul..." Amy sighed, also not having known about this.

Paul began to sob, harder than before, as he held Florence unbelievably tighter.

"No..." He cried, feeling Amy's hand on his shoulder. "But sh-she..." He cut himself off with more tears.

A guard approached him, holding his hands out for Florence. Paul shook his head.

"Paul..." Amy sighed, biting her lip. "Paul, you're going to have to give Florence to the guard..."

"No..." He cried, voice cracking, shaking his head furiously. "I can't!"

"They're going to take her anyway, Paul..."

And he knew the stranger was right. The family already had the papers signed, and so there was nothing Paul, Pete or _anyone_ could do anymore.

Florence... Was no longer Paul's baby...

Reluctantly, he slowly brought her away from his hip, looking into her eyes as he tried to steady his sobs. He brought her into his neck, placing a shaky kiss onto of her head.

After a few seconds, they pried her out of his grasp, and he began to sob once more.

"Don't forget me..." He whispered to her, and she began to cry too, still looking at him. "Please... Don't forget... M- Me..."

Two of the four men began to walk away, with who was once _his_ baby, and he screamed as he cried, falling to the ground as he watched them take her away. Amy soon dropped next to him, rubbing his back and shushing him soothingly as the tears just refused to stop.

It was no use, Florence was no longer his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 😔


	14. Rock The Casbah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul’s Seventeenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG UPDATE IM SORRY.
> 
> They may be like this for a while, I got a lot of studying to do recently. Also I’m in a relationship now so that’s pretty time consuming ;)
> 
> ~E

John blamed Pete, Ringo blamed the guard, and Paul... Well, surprisingly he _didn't_ blame himself.

Maybe if he was still that 15 year old, knocked up boy, cooped up in bed with a vague remembrance of what the outside world looked like, he would have done. He would have said how he should have realised he was being played sooner, or how he should have ran faster. But he was running as fast as he could, and the government... Well they always managed to pull the wool over everyone's eyes. He realised that now.

But whoever was to blame, in the end, Florence was still 16 kilometres away from him. She was in a country that Paul would probably never be able to set foot on, and that's just... How it was.

Sure, he cried, a lot. More than he did when he first found out he was pregnant, even more than when he found out his baby boy didn't make it... Because he had a chance with Florence. He had a chance to be able to get to know her and to raise her, and that change was _taken away_ from him.

For months after, Paul cried. He cried in front of John and Ringo, in front of his father, in front of Mike, and in front of Pete whenever he occasionally visited. And everything that had happened just made Paul even more glad that Mike was a beta, so that he didn't have to ever go through what Paul went through.

On Paul's 17th birthday, he made a wish. A wish that his daughter, if she was an Omega, didn't end up having the same fate as himself. He wanted her to be able to grow up in a better world, and one where Omega's weren't treated like animals... Or like pets, for others entertainment.

In fact, he made a promise that life wouldn't be like that for her.

For Paul's seventeenth birthday, they didn't really do much. Paul wasn't up to having many visitors, and rightfully so. Even 5 months later Paul still felt down about everything, which everyone who knew him could understand. They had all felt his desperation to get Florence back where she belonged, and they knew how much fact that she wasn't there had hurt him dearly.

John stayed around at the McCartney household all day, with Jim, Ringo and Mike. Paul had opened up all of his birthday gifts, his favourite being a necklace that John had gifted to him, but he wasn't finished just yet.

It was later that afternoon when a knock on the front door echoed through the house, the noise managing to overrule that of the blaring fire.

"I'll get it." Jim spoke, placing his newspaper on the side and standing up.

Paul's he'd was in John's lap, the younger Omega relaxing in the scent of him, however Paul wasn't really smiling. He just stared aimlessly at the fire, allowing John to brush through his knotty curls with his careful fingers.

"Paul, you have a visitor." Jim re-entered the room, this time with Pete on his tail. John shifted slightly, disturbing Paul's lost state, and forcing the younger to look at the new guest. "Take a seat, son." 

Pete sat down in the chair Jim had previously been sat in, and hurled himself and Mike out of the room and into the kitchen. Paul hoped they'd be making some tea, he was dying for a drink...

"What do you want?" John asked, beginning to play with his nails in awkwardness. The anger the boy had towards Pete hadn't gone away, but had rather... Softened. Atleast Paul hoped it had.

"I came to give Paul a birthday gift." He added, not affected by John's unsure tone.

"Hm?" Added Paul, who's eyebrows lifted in confusion.

Pete reached into the pocket of his worn out jacket, the same he had wore on that rainy day back in January, and pulled out... A card?

"Here." The Omega passed the card over to Paul who took it carefully, taking in the white design before noticing a label on the front.

James Paul McCartney

The Casbah Club

1919.

"Oh my god!" A smile appeared on his face. He never thought he would actually be accepted. "You have a place for me?"

"We have a place for any Omega that wants one, as long as they're trustworthy. And I know full well that you are trustworthy, and so now, if you still wish to be, you're a part of the Casbah family now." He was still looking down at the card in great admiration.

"John... John look at this-" But when he looked up, John wasn't smiling, he was looking at the card as though it was evil. Like it was out to hurt him. "John?"

"Paul I..." He sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again. "Do you really think this is a good idea...? I mean, it's organisations like this one that get people killed..."

Paul frowned too...

"I-It's only a small organisation." Pete added.

"Yeah, and whether it's small or big, it's still dangerous..."

"We only hold small protests, John... Nothing big, not yet anyway... They're small, and not violent, the authorities can't take us down, not unless we try and take them down first... Not unless we're threats." He tried, but John was having none of it.

"The law doesn't care if you're not violent, in their eyes an Omega who isn't a stay at home pet is violent anyway." John explained, sounding almost desperate. "I mean... If you two go to one of these protests, they can kill you in an instant, and it's not like anyone's going to stop them-"

"John, they can't kill me more than they already have..." Paul added, his voice shy and timid as he looked up at the older Omega. Both Pete and John fell silent, and Paul took a breath before speaking once more. "My mother... She used to say to me that 'every tree must start with a seed' and that 'a tree is not possible without a seed'. I didn't know what it meant at first, but now, I do know..."

"What?" John whispered, and Paul took ahold of his warm hands.

"If nobody starts trying to change the laws on Omega's rights, then we will always be treated like this... We will always be able to be punished for violent acts when we have done nothing wrong... It is possible for society to change, but that needs to start somewhere, John..."

John was silent for a few seconds.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I'm already hurt, John. I just want justice... Don't you want it too?" 

"I do... God, Paul, I want justice..." John spoke, as if in awe. "But I'm not as brave as you..."

"John..." 

"No, I'm not." He shook his head, blinking as he looked down to his lap. "It took courage for you to run into that ship like you did, and it's something I would never have done... But you did it, because you're brave... And if you think that you have the ability to start if something as big as Omega's rights, you and the Casbah, then... Then even though I'll worry, I'll believe in you..."

They both smiled at eachother, lovingly, looking into eachother's gaze with such understanding. They didn't need to say anything else, they knew exactly what had to be said, and that was all.

Because John believed in Paul, even if it made him anxious. 

And Paul believed in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad- Stxrry_Mxcca
> 
> Also I got another story on wattpad :)))


	15. Little Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about politics. Like nothing at all and so knowing anything about older politics is completely out of my place of knowledge. 
> 
> Please be patient 🥺🥺❤️

Later that June, the General elections rolled around. A time where Alpha's and Beta's across the country were able to vote for who was in control next. Paul didn't know much about politics, but what he did know was that the three main parties, Labour, Liberal and Conservative, wanted _very_ different things...

Especially when it came to Omega’s.

Labour wished to remain how their rights were, very simple and not a lot of them. Conservative seemed to have a burning hate for Omega's, thinking of them as just things that God made for the pleasure of Alpha's and Beta's, but the Liberal's wanted something else.

They thought Omega's should be able to go out more on their own without a partner, that they should be able to go into bars and restaurants after 8'o'clock, unaccompanied. Overall they wanted to give Omega’s more freedom. Perhaps they weren't big steps, but they were little ones. In Paul's eyes, he liked to think that even the smallest of bricks can make the biggest of houses.

But all Paul could do was pray it was the Liberals who next ran the country... He couldn't vote, nor could any other Omega, so the vote was purely down to the way Alpha's or Beta's saw Omega's, which wasn't good.

So there was little belief in Paul that things would change, no matter how many Omega's prayed to God at night. 

The pub was filled with people, as it was on every Election Results Day. Everyone sat eagerly, listening to the small radio as they awaited the answer.

Jim, Mike, Paul, John, Ringo and Mimi all day inside of a booth, Alcohol infront of Ringo, Jim and Mimi, yet water infront of the others. Omega's weren't permitted to drink alcohol in public, as it was seen as unruly, something Paul thought was pathetic. Still, John and Paul's hands were intwined under the table, both silently praying for the Liberal's to pull through, like every other Omega in the pub.

"And the winner of the election is... The Liberal Party." The voice spoke through the radio, and Paul gasped in shock, almost knocking over his water.

The scent in the room changed dramatically, now being filled with a mix of them. Happiness, Annoyance, but most of all Gladness.

Paul has no idea how a party that wanted more Freedom for Omega's had magnates to have been voted in by a lot of Alpha's. Though they did stand for lots of other things, which Paul quickly thought may have been partly the reason.

"Isn't that great, Paul?" Jim smiled at him, taking his son by the hand and squeezing it lovingly. "Did you hear?"

"Yes, Da'." Paul beamed, laughing in disbelief. "I heard..."

"Everyone in that group of yours will be estatic, eh?" The older man smiled, and Mimi chuckled fondly.

"Aye Da' they will..." He smiled, turning to look at John, squeezing the omega's hand under the table comfortingly.

John seemed happy, but not too happy. More relieved than anything... It still wasn't the reaction Paul expected from him...

"John?" Paul asked, sweetly.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you happy too?" 

"Macca, I'm very happy." John smiled reassuringly, before they heard another voice.

"Pathetic..." An Alpha Male who was stood at the bar grunted out to his friends. "Those mutts will be runnin' the country soon... Shakin' away everything’s we and our late fathers ever worked for!"

Paul tried to convince himself that they weren't talking about Omega's, but they were. That was the point when Paul really understood how cruel some people could be.

"Ignore him, boys." Mimi added, taking a sip from her drink.

But how could Paul ignore them when he knew that they weren’t the only ones who thought that?

-

"Paul? Paul!" A voice called from outside of his door, making the Omega groan and turn around and face the wall in his bed. "Paul, can I come in?"

"Sure!" He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut once more.

The door flew open, and just by how fast the man moved he could tell it was Ringo. 

"I'm going out to work now..." Ringo spoke. "But if you need to call me, I wrote the number for the phone in my office down. You know where the telephone box is right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, call me from there." 

"If the house burns down, I'll be sure to call you first." Paul cracked, but Ringo didn't laugh.

"Paul, I'm being deadly serious." His tone made Paul turn around and open his eyes, listening carefully to what the man had to say. "This will be my first day leaving you here alone for a long while, Paul. You're like a brother to me, a-and if anything happened to you _o-or_ John, I'd never forgive myself."

Paul stayed silent.

"As much as I'd rather stay here and make sure you're safe, I have to work... George will be home in a few months, and I'm hoping of moving into a little place with him, y'know? But for that I need to save up..." He sighed when Paul didn't respond again. "Be careful if you go outside..."

Ringo was referring to the last time he went outside alone, when he had nearly gotten raped again... 

Paul frowned, his eyelashes fluttering shut.

"I will, Ringo..."

"Please promise me..."

He looked up to meet Ringo's gaze once more.

"I promise, Ringo."

That was enough to calm the Alpha down, and so with a final goodbye, Ringo exited the room, eventually leaving Paul all alone.

But Paul couldn't stay in here all day, even Ringo had known that... And so once he was all dressed and ready, he prepared for himself to head outside.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad- stxrry_mxcca


	16. Leaflets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John isn’t to happy with the risk Paul’s putting himself in.

“John.” Paul simply stared, adjusting his hat as soon as John opened the door in front of him. The elder’s eyebrows widened at the sight of Paul.

“Paul?!” John exclaimed. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” He asked, holding onto his hat.

John eyed Paul strangely, but threw the black door to the rather large house open anyway, stepping aside for his boyfriend to enter. His eyes didn’t leave Paul’s figure once as the younger boy’s footsteps creaked the floorboards beneath him.

“Do you mind telling me what you’re doing here alone?” John stressed, watching Paul take a left and walk into their living room, where Mimi was sat knitting.

“Morning, Paul.” She smiled fondly, not looking up from the red wool wrapped around the metal needles.

“Morning Mimi.” Paul spoke with confidence, making himself very at home in the middle of the three seated, dark red sofa. “Now, take a seat.”

“Did you walk on your own?” John repeated, his arms falling to his hips as he stared at Paul. But Paul put his evident stress to the side, waving him off.

“Yes, yes.” He muttered. “Now, sit.” He patted the seat beneath him.

Once John had taken his seat next to Paul, the younger boy looked up to into John’s stressed eyes, and big his lip cheekily.

“You’re up to something... What are you up to?” 

With a cough, Paul’s other hand came up to his head, taking off the grey cap with one and grabbing the papers underneath with another. John’s eyebrows widened.

“What in the...? What are they, Paul?” 

Paul places the stack of papers on the table, allowing John to take one of the top of the pile and study it. 

“The Casbah Club... 4th August, 1919...” John read a few random parts out. “Omega’s welcomed... Paul, who made this?”

“I did.” He spoke proudly.

“Are you crazy?!” John exclaimed, almost dropping the paper as he spoke. 

The sound of Mimi’s knitting needles hitting each other came to a halt, and all eyes were on Paul.

Paul who should have expected this reaction.

“What do you mean?”

“Handing out leaflets for an Omega meeting, with addresses on, to _random_ Omega’s on the streets? Don’t you know how much trouble you could get in if you’re caught?” He stressed, a slight sad look in his brown eyes past the shock and worry.

And John had a point...

Maybe handing out leaflets, to random Omega’s, with addresses on for an illegal gathering wasn’t the best idea...

But they needed more Omega’s, even more Beta’s or Alpha’s in fact. Anyone who saw how corrupt the government was was needed.

“Are they for that club of yours, Paul?” Mimi asked, placing her needles to the side.

“Mhm... C’mere, take one, Mimi...” She did so, studying it closely as she reached for her cigarette’s.

“Paul.” John spoke, impatiently, and Paul whipped his head back to face him.

“Yes, John. I’m crazy.” John just rolled his eyes. “You know we need more people, John... We need all we can get!”

“Fine... But why are you bringing them here?” He asked. “You know I don’t want any part of this club.” John’s copy was placed with force back on the table.

“Because you’re my boyfriend, and I wanted your opinion...” John looked at him, knowing Paul wasn’t finished. “Well... That, and... And I wanted to ask if you’d help hand them out with me...?” He asked, biting his lip at the very absurd suggestion.

John’s eyes widened in shock.

“No. No... Absolutely not...” He shook his head.

“John-”

“No, Macca... I’m not getting involved... Ne-” But he cut himself off, sighing in stress as he learnt his head down in between his own trousers.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, tell me. What were you going to say?” Paul asked, now also getting impatient.

“Neither should you!” John snapped, his head whipping back up as he looked at a shocked Paul. There was an emotion in his eyes that Paul just couldn’t read.

For the first time in a while, Paul McCartney couldn’t read John Lennon.

But his scent gave it away. He was scared...

“You don’t need to be getting involved in these things, Paul! Omega’s in groups, making _plans_... The Liberals are in charge now, Paul, can’t you just leave it to them?” John asked, the Omega’s eyes turning weakened and almost depressed.

“Yeah, the Liberals are in charge... Omega’s get to go out now... Drink in public, smoke behind closed doors, go to clubs and pubs alone... But what about me and you, John? We’re not even allowed to be together behind closed doors, and the Liberals aren’t going to do anything about that, they think it’s shameful!”

John just sighed.

“We can’t vote, can’t work, can’t be in same mate relationships...” His tone was also now calmed down, as he placed a gentle hand on John’s shoulder. John’s eyes were locked on the floor, though. “This is a start, John- a start of our freedom, but it’s not the end, it can’t be... I refuse to let it be the end, not just for us, but for Florence... A-And all of the future generations out there...”

“But Paul, it’s dangerous...” John stressed once again.

“Sometimes we have to deal with danger to get what we want...”

It was silent for a few more seconds, before Mimi spoke up.

“He’s right, John.” She spoke, her voice calm and rather soothing. “Back when I was your age, the thought of Omega’s being able to even drink in public was absurd... But look now. Sure, the new laws have only been in place for a week, but things are already starting to change. It wouldn’t have been possible if people didn’t know what was right... And it won’t be possible for things to change even more if people don’t continue to fight.”

And that is why Paul fucking loved Mimi Smith.

“I’m not saying you _have_ to help, John...” Paul’s hand moved down his arm to take the older boy’s hand in his own. “I care round here to ask, sure, but to be honest I knew you’d say no.”

They all laughed slightly.

“I mainly just wanted you to know that I’m serious about what I believe in, John...”

“I know, Paul.” John squeezed the younger boys hand back.

“I just want you to be... Happy with it, I guess.”

“I’ll never be happy about it.” John spoke, fastly, and Paul frowned. And then a small smirk appeared on the older Omega’s face. “ _But_ , as long as you promise you’ll at least try and stay safe, then I’ll understand...”

Paul smiled at that, nodding his head.

“I promise...”

“That means a fake name.” John ordered.

“Fake name? That sounds very exciting.” Mimi piped up from her seat, taking a drag of her cigarette as she slightly smirked too.

“Aye.” John nodded along. “ _And_ , those leaflets go in the bin. You tell people in person about The Casbah, and arrange to meet in a _safe_ place. Not that dusty old attic in Pete’s Ma’s house that can probably fit about ten people in...”

Paul smiled at John’s protectiveness, butterflies appearing in his chest just like they had done the day they’d first confessed their love. It had been a weird situation, spilling your heart out during a heat, but it was worth it.

Even if Paul hated his heats with a burning passion.

“Understood, Mr Lennon.” 

They both grinned, and John planted a kiss on Paul’s forehead, before sighing tenderly, hovering his lips above his dark, flattened curls.

“Now do what you wish to do, Macca, but be careful...”

“I will.”

He pulled back, taking both of Paul’s hands.

“Promise?” John looked at Paul with a serious but loving gaze.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad- Stxrry_Rxgers
> 
> Sam if you’re reading this then click off my story. Thanks. ;)


	17. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WROTE DIFFERENT BUT I HAVE NO TIME TO EDIT IT I NEED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW SHIT

23rd June, 1916.

John was making his way back from the dining area with the other Omega's, and back to his dark, dusty room. It was nothing like the room he had at Mimi's, no. The room as Mimi's was bright, a large window bringing on the light, and even electric lamps, rather than the candles he had to use here that clogged the room up with smoke.

All 20 Omega's walked in an orderly line, their posture straight and petite. The girls wore loose grey pants and a white blouse, exactly like the boys. Because of course, gender didn't matter, they were all Omega's here, girl or boy.

They all had the same job to do... To learn how to please Alpha's, and/or Beta's.

The Omega's began to split off into their own rooms, closing the giant dark oak wooden doors behind them. John could see his own room in sight, and tried not to sigh in despair. The last time he'd stepped out of place like that, he'd gotten the cain. His hands began to shake at the thought.

"Lennon." The old, Beta, bag in charge spoke. They were now alone on the corridor, and she adjusted her glasses, before turning the door knob and pushing it open.

There, in the middle of the dark and dusty room, stood the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his life.

Except he was no Alpha, nor was he a Beta.

"This is Omega McCartney." He stood silently in the doorway, just staring at the boy. Their eyes didn't seem to loose contact, up until the woman pushed John in further. "Inside."

The dark oak, wooden door slammed shut, echoing the loud bang in the room, and they were alone.

 _Paul_ was stood wearing a white blouse himself, with a grey waistcoat and silver chain in the pocket. He had navy blue pants on, which looked warn down, like thy were the only pair he had. On his head was a grey flat cap, and his, also, navy blazer was laying on the bed.

"I- I'm Paul..." He spoke first, and John had to lightly shake his head to snap out of the trance he had gotten himself into.

"John..." They met eachother halfway in their steps, giving a nervous laugh as they shook hands, before bowing their heads at eachother, like a polite Omega should do.

"You sound Scouse...?" Paul slightly smirked, fiddling with the chain in his waistcoat.

"Aye. As do you..."

"Where abouts?" He questioned, seeming interested.

"Woolton."

"No way!" He exclaimed, and John was taken aback slightly by the outburst of excitement, letting out an unmannerly laugh. "I'm from Allerton! Well, that's where I live now... Was in the city, though." 

"City boy, hm?" 

"That's right." Paul smiled, before turning around and heading for the rather small window at the other end of the room. "Me and my brother would run around the city for hours... Runnin' like headless chickens." Paul laughed at the memories, before frowning abruptly. "But of course that didn't last forever."

John walked forward, standing next to the boy, also looking out of the window. In sight there were a few factories, smoke billowing out of the chimneys. There was also a large chunk of grass, a few bushes and trees, before a large wall, barbed wire over the top. That was the fence of the camp, and he bit his lip when he saw it.

"I don't know how I ended up in this prison..." Paul sighed, frowning once more as he raised his hand to the glass.

"It's not _that_ bad... I guess..." John tried to reassure the other Omega, but his face didn't change from lost.

It had only been a few minutes that he'd spent with this boy, and John had already gone through a rollercoaster of emotions. The most emotions he'd felt at all since he arrived in this place, he figured.

"As a boy who's been so used to freedom to the point he tried to get a ferry to Dublin just to _escape_ , I'm pretty sure that we both have different opinions on those terms..." John's eyes flew wide open at the mention of a ferry.

"Well... I think I know the reason why you're here..." He chirped, trying to relieve the original mood in the room. He succeeded, Paul laughing again, along with John himself.

"God, It's nice to spend time with someone my own age, y'know?" Paul then smiled, finally turning from the window. "I mean... Since school finished for me It's mainly just been me and my brother... Against the _world_. Well, that's what I like to think we're against anyway." 

"Hm..." John just hummed a long, staring once more at the factories ahead.

"I feel like it's always been Omega's against the world... In one way or another." 

John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that statement.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning... That our freedom... Well, I guess we just don't have that anymore. But the rest of the world does, y'know?"

John had never really thought of it like that before.

"I mean... I guess you're right..."

After their first conversation, it was silent in the room for quite the while. John began to draw something at his desk, and Paul... Well every time John looked up at him, he was staring aimlessly out of the window.

While he sketched, he thought about things to respond to Paul's _idea_ , feeling that 'I guess you're right' wasn't the best of responses.

But what did any of thy is thinking matter anyway?

"I guess..." John spoke up slowly, his voice being the only noise in the room for quite a while as he continued to look down at the paper, rather than the boy at the window...

"What?"

"Well I guess the rest of the world do having everything..." He began. "But in the end... Well, I just guess it doesn't matter anyway."

"What doesn't matter?"

"Being... Free."

By God, had Paul proved that young and clueless John Lennon wrong over time.

And he'd proved himself wrong.


	18. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul stumbles upon an Omega club, which the future of basically lies in his own hands for a good few minutes.

Paul walked down the narrow street with his hands in his pockets, nervously looking around as he bit his lip. The kind female Omega he'd just spoken to had been the one to direct him to this place, one of the last standing Omega clubs in Liverpool, explaining how if he was most likely to find any other Omega's wishing to attend the gathering, he would find them there.

So far, the had spoken to around 20 Omega's and a few Beta's, however no Alpha's. They'd agreed that Pete would be the one to speak to Alpha's in the city, him having more experience with this sort of thing. Paul was still learning, and he'd rather not get into a brawl with an Alpha as there was no way whatsoever that he'd win.

A door came into view, one with the same description the girl had given to him, and Paul almost cheered out loud. It was a black door, rubbish bins around it as if to attempt to hide it.

"Knock three times... Three times, Paul." He told himself, rehashing the words of the woman he'd spoke to.

He made his way inbetween the bins, before knocking on the door, standing there like a trapped animal as he waited for the door to open. After a few seconds of no response, he went to knock on the door once more, but the door flew open.

"Hello?" An Omega asked, his arms folded, and he looked _very_ strong. Paul wasn't expecting this man, and and froze. "I said _hello_."

"Hello..." He choked out.

"What do you want, Omega?" He asked, stepping forward slightly as raising his dark, thick brows.

"Uh... May I enter?" Paul mentally cursed himself at how childlike he was being. God, he wished John was there with him. 

"Any ID?"

Shit. 

He wasn't 18.

"N-No..." 

The man just stared down at him, almost like a teacher talking to a child. But then he looked to the left, and his expression changed. Suddenly, Paul had been grabbed and pulled inside, the door slamming behind him.

"Police..." The man whispered. "Shit!" All of a sudden, he was running down the wooden stairs, begging for Paul to follow him. "Follow!"

He opened a door, revealing a room that looked like the inside of a baker's shop, and grabbed what looked like a match box. It was hard to tell him the light.

"What on earth...?"

"Kid, I need you to do me a favour..." the guy rushed out, striking a match, and lighting up a candle. "Yes this is an Omega club, yes it's illegal... And yes, the police were making their way down the same alley you've just walked down..."

Oh fuck.

"I need you to take this..." The man reached under the counter of the 'Bakery', pulling out a bell. "You look like a kid I can trust... I need you to go into this room, and ring the bell. Most people in there are regulars so they'll know the drill, it's not the first time this has happened."

What the hell was happening? A minute ago he was casually walking down an alleyway, now he was basically in charge of saving people's lives...

"I-" 

"Follow them, and you'll leave through the back entrance with all of them..." The panicked man made his way over to a bookshelf, pulling it out, and revealing a door with a lock on it. "The police might not even knock... But we have to be careful... What's your name?"

"H-Harry..." Paul stuttered, remembering John's order for a fake name.

"Harry?" He asked, fiddling with the lock.

"Aye."

"If there's anything you want in return for this, money or whatnot... Then my name is Andrew... I live on Green Road-"

"Of course I don't want any money..." Paul took the bell. "Just Omega's helping Omega's, eh?"

Andrew smiled, all sense of harshness from before having disappeared as he unlocked the door, finally pushing it open. 

"There you go, at the end of that corridor." Paul could already hear some sort of music. Jazz: His mother's favourite. "Thank you so much..."

"Tomorrow, Andrew, come down to Allerton Social Club at around 4... You won't regret it." Paul added, fast.

"All right." Andrew smiled lightly, nodding.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Andrew cursed, closing the door behind Paul, leaving him in a very dimly lighted corridor.

God, the efforts people had to go to just to have _fun_. 

He was definitely telling this experience to Pete...

Paul opened the door at the end of the corridor, quickly entering the hall, gasping at the sight as he closed the door behind him. It was full of Omega's, most dancing, some just having a drink and a gossip at the bar. Dresses were flying around everywhere, music blasting as people were laughing.

Omega's dancing with other Omega's.

He was definitely bringing John here one day.

Part of him didn't want to disturb these people, just allow them to continue having fun. But he couldn't do that, they were in danger here, and so was Paul. He'd never be able to take John here if the place had been raided.

He rang the bell, and people began to stop dancing, their faces turning from smiles to horrified frowns. The music stopped, and Paul continued to ring the bell, watching men and women gather their handbags and their fur coats from the sides and middle of the dance floor. 

candles were being blown out and people were leading others towards exits, Paul following with them. A man tapped him on the shoulder as people climbed on tables and out of garage styled windows.

"Who sent you?" The Omega asked, helping people out of the windows.

"Andrew..."

"Shit." The man muttered, before calling out to the remaining people. "Hurry up people, c'mon!"

The room was dark when Paul and the last few people climbed out onto another dark alley. Paul watched as the windows were closed behind them, helping a few of the remaining Omega's move more rubbish bins in the way of the glass.

Paul didn't exactly know why he was still hanging around... But when the remaining Omega's began to walk, he followed with them. A woman soon noticed him, and soon everyone's eyes were on him. They all seemed older than him, around 20, and yet again he felt anxious.

"Where'd you come from, kid?" She asked hurriedly, buttoning her fur coat up to quickly keep her warm from the newfound breeze. 

"Andrew sent him with the bell." The same Omega he spoke to before reassured her.

"Oh, right..." The seven reached the main street of the town, but didn't split apart. "Why'd you stick around, son? If I was your age, I'd have been one of the first one's out..."

Why did he stick around?

"Well, I guess I'd just prefer other's to get out first..." She smiled, as if proud, looking silently at the other's.

"How old are you?" A different male Omega asked.

The group were now getting strange looks from others on the street, but it didn't seem to bother the other's. In fact, Paul wasn't even sure if they'd noticed the people staring.

"17."

"17? What're you doing looking for a place like that at 17?" A different, redheaded, woman asked, tucking her tight curls behind her ear.

"I-"

"Give over, Cherry." The same woman from before smirked at her. "He was just looking for a good time, we used to do it too!"

The group laughed, and Paul just walked next to them, smiling along even though he was still trying to come to terms with what on earth had just happened.

"Actually..." He spoke when the laughing had calmed down. "I came to give a message..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca  
> Wattpad- stxrry_mxcca


	19. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets a long lost friend.

John allowed his feet to drag on the floor beneath him, his hands in his pockets as he nervously walked alone, and towards the Allerton Social Club. He thought he'd surprise Paul, as the boy most likely thought John wouldn't want to attend. Even if he didn't, he'd be there for Paul.

As he walked, he thought about Pete. John didn't trust Pete, something about him just made John... God, he didn't even know.

Maybe it was just jealousy talking, but John had felt jealousy before, and it never felt like this.

It wasn't just him who felt uneasy about the man, Ringo did too. The Alpha has said that ever since the first day he met Pete, he'd felt unsure about him. 

_'When I left the house to come and get you, Paul had teary eyes, John... The other Omega hadn't even been there for long.'_ He recalled Ringo telling him.

John shifted his hands in his pockets, biting his lip as he thought back to the day at the ferry port. The day where they had all watched the ferry sail away, with Florence on it. It was Pete's idea to go, and Pete's idea to get false tickets... 

John had been looking a lot more into the legal side of things and, hell, if they had actually managed to get Florence, they would have technically _kidnapped_ her, no matter however many times Pete or Paul says different, that it wouldn't be kidnapping because Paul was her mother. Florence was in the governments system at that point, she was in the care of social services, and they couldn't just have taken her and expected to get away with it.

Pete must have known that... After all, he was the one who knew all about the laws in the country. He must have know that even though Florence's mother was Paul, and they took her away when they shouldn't have done, it definitely illegal to just take her from the boat. You had to go through some sort of legal system at the town hall, to sign papers and stuff to take a child back. Not just take her from a ferry minutes before it was due to set sail.

To be honest, John wouldn't even have been surprised if Pete knew that Florence's papers had already been signed by the Australian couple-

No. No, John couldn't think that... 

Sure, he disliked Pete, but the other Omega couldn't have been a monster. Only monsters give people false hope about their own children, and Pete... Well, he was just a scrawny boy with a mother on some form of police watchlist.

No monster.

-

The building came into view, a rather large building, in the middle of some houses and right next to a Church of England. The lights were on inside of the building, and it sort of unnerved John how out in the open the building actually was.

He headed inside, almost gasping when he saw how many people were there. There was at least a hundred of them, the scent of Omega and Beta (some Alpha) being so strong he was confused at how he didn't smell it from outside.

"John!" A voice called to him, and he turned around, his eyebrows shooting up as he noticed the man stood there.

"Stuart!" He yelled, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the Alpha. "God I haven't seen you in forever!"

"How long's it been, eh? Must've been at least... 5 years..." The Alpha pulled away, smiling fondly at the man in front of him. His eyes showed something familiar to John, the same gaze Stuart would always give him back at school.

"Aye... _five years_."

The last day John saw Stuart was the day before his fourteenth birthday. 

He had woke up on the morning of his birthday to a very aggravated father of his, and his mother who was frowning widely. His mother had broken the news that he had presented as an Omega, and that he was no longer to attend school. 

John had cried, and he cried even harder when he had heard his father on the telephone, asking the woman on the switchboard to put him through to the nearest Omega camp. His mother comforted him, allowing him to cry, but she couldn't stop his father.

A week later, John was at the camp, and that's where he stayed for the next few years. When he left the camp, his father didn't hide the fact he wanted nothing to do with John, and so it was Mimi who took him in on his return. He often thought of his Omega mother, as he hadn't seen her since either-

"John?" Stuart asked, frowning at the now saddened look on John's face. It was only then that the boy realised he was almost crying.

"Oh, uh..." He sniffed, clearing his throat and looking back at Stuart, who's hands were on his shoulders, comfortingly. "Yeah- Yeah, I'm fine..."

Stuart changed the subject fast.

"So what brings you here then, John?" He smiled, sweetly.

"Uh... My friend is going on the stage, giving a speech or something..."

"Harry? Or Pete?" 

"Harry." John made it clear he was not there for Pete, trying not to smile at the fake name Paul had actually used and the fact he'd taken John's advice. 

"Right..." The Alpha nodded along. "It was Harry who invited me actually... Well, not me personally... You remember Maeve? My omega sister?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, her and her friends were down at one of those Omega clubs last night. Said it was Paul who helped them all evacuate when he rang the bell, notifying the room there was police officers in the building."

"Really...?" He asked intrigued.

"Aye... Said if it wasn't for him, they'd most likely all have gotten obtained."

Christ... Paul really was becoming quite the super hero.

"Well, I'll have to ask him about that later, then."

"Yeah, you'll have to introduce me to him later on." Stuart suggested.

"Aye, I will..."


	20. Crowded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gives his speech, and the crowd can’t get enough of him.

Paul peeked through the curtain, biting the skin around his nails as he saw how many people were there. Atleast a hundred people were stood around, chatting as they waited for whoever was speaking to begin.

"Paul...?" Pete spoke up from behind, two other Omega's from the Casbah stood behind him. 

Their names were Lauren and Carl, and they were often around Pete at things like meetings. Although this was more than a meeting. The fact that there were at least a hundred people out there made Paul recognise this situation as very different to anything he'd ever experienced before.

Had he even ever seen 100 people in the same room before?

"Paul?" Pete asked again, cutting Paul off from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I- Yeah..." He pulled his head away, taking a dee breath.

"You don't have to speak, you know? We're not forcing you..."

"I know. But I want to speak... I want all of those people to understand how much this means to me..."

"Alright." Pete nodded, patting the boy reassuringly on the shoulder. "Okay so, you know the drill..."

"Mhm. You speak, then introduce me as Harry, then I speak..." He basically reminded himself.

"Exactly. But don't stress yourself out, okay?"

"I won't."

"Pete, it's time..." Lauren, who was checking the time on her watch, spoke. Pete nodded in return.

"Yes, yes..." He spoke. "Are you two coming on of looking after Paul?"

"We'll come on." She responded, and Pete nodded again, giving Paul a wink as he climbed the wooden steps and pushed the curtain aside. The omega's followed behind, leaving Paul all alone.

He heard the main room go silent, and listened out for Pete's speech, silently hoping John was there watching.

The Omega introduced himself, speaking so fluently and to everyone in the room as if he'd known them for years. It was clear Pete had a good u see standing of how Omega's actually worked, and that he'd been giving talks to people for years. 

He spoke about the original casbah, how his mother was arrested for allowing Omega's to have fun, and how he followed in her footsteps. He spoke about his values, and the values of the club, before ending his speech with the importance of the club staying a secret.

And then he introduced Paul.

_Speak from the heart._ He recalled his father say that morning, gutted he couldn't actually be there himself.

The three came off the stage, patting Paul's shoulder as they climbed down the stairs, and Paul walked on. He looked in the crowd, too see if anyone he could recognise was there. 

The people who he'd escaped with yesterday were in the crowd, clapping along with the rest as Paul headed for the microphone. Andrew was stood with them, which put a smile on Paul's face, knowing that he'd managed to keep the club open. And John was there too, stood at the back with somebody Paul didn't recognise next to him.

Before Paul could look closer, the clapping died down, and it was his turn to speak.

"I haven't been at the Casbah for long... But that doesn't mean I haven't been for it's values for a long while." Paul began, clearing his throat as all eyes were now on him. "Pete and I met back in January, under unhappy circumstances, when he saw my name in the newspaper..."

He blinked, finally looking up and at the crowd.

"I was raped, at 15, and gave birth 9 months later. In those 9 months, it was like everything I ever believed in had just... Disappeared. I no longer cared about freedom, I just pitied myself." He explained, the room being deadly silent. "I had twins, one of which only made it... But I never got to hold either. I never got to meet my own pups, because they were both taken away..."

Paul remembered the pain he'd felt when he woke up, John telling him the news. How they'd both sobbed, and John had constantly apologised even though it wasn't his fault.

"The want of freedom came back, along with a new and strong hatred for the laws in place regarding Omega's. Just because I was unmarried, unmated and 15, they took my little girl away... Even though I was perfectly capable of looking after her." Paul told them. "I was just 15, and they'd tricked me. They tricked my family, too... Let us believe they were allowed to take her away, and it was only when Pete arrived at my door, telling me that I had been lied to, that I had a chance to get her back. But, they won, and I watched my little girl sail away to Australia..." 

He took a deep breath.

"I cried, I screamed, and my hatred for the government’s law's grew even bigger. Omega's are seen as gullible to the people high up... Just objects to mess around with. And the Casbah stands against that..." Andrew and his group began to clap, along with John and the boy next to him, other people joining in too.

Soon enough the hall erupted into sounds of whistling and cheering, and Paul stood there, a large smile on his face. 

"We won't stand for it anymore! We won't be raped, abused, lied to for any longer!"

"Equal Rights! Equal rights!" People began to chant, and Paul turned around to look at Pete, who also was smiling widely from behind the curtain.

He felt like the feeling of nervousness he went onto the stage with had just... Disappeared. These people understood him, they were on his side... They weren’t against him, or against freedom. They wanted it, and it seemed like they wanted Paul to tell them more.

“We believe in Omega’s being able to vote.” People cheered again, smiles all throughout the crowd. 

“And work!” A woman in a short, flopper dress with a white fur coat called out to him, grinning widely.

“Absolutely!” He responded. “Omega’s should be able to marry other Omega’s, right?” 

Everyone nodded or verbally responded with ‘yes’, humming and agreeing with him. That made the man especially happy, catching a clapping John’s eye in the crowd and smirking sweetly at him. 

“And Alpha’s should be able to marry other Alpha’s!” The crowd agreed with him again. “We need to get rid of those old idea’s that... That Alpha’s are the supreme, and Omega’s are the weakest. That Beta’s are just _in the middle..._ Because it’s all just bullshit!”

Claps and cheers emerged again, and Paul nodded, feeling at one with these cheering people. 

“And there should be some sort of pill to stop Omega’s from having their heats!” A man in the crowd shouted, once the clapping and cheering had calmed. “I mean... There’s a pill to stop an Alpha’s rut, so why is there not one for Omega’s?”

Paul thought that was a brilliant point, one he had not thought of before, and clapped along with the crowd at the suggestion.

“Absolutely, my friend...” Paul nodded. “Here at the Casbah, we just want the government to listen to us... And the ways we do that is through protesting. Peaceful protests, to get the word out.” 

The cheers were louder now, whistling beginning again, and Paul felt like a God.

“They will listen to us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul’s truly finding himself now! :) Isn’t that great?!


	21. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Paul’s speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler, sorry.

"Oh my God, Paul!" Pete cheered to him when he climbed back down the steps, patting him on the back.

"Jesus, kid. You certainly had their attention." Carl agreed with Pete, also patting him on the back.

"Thanks... That was insane!" Paul beamed, turning back around and looking back at the stage. 

He saw the crowd still hanging around, chatting with each other. Paul couldn't help but feel butterflies... They all just looked so happy, all communicating with others. Some of them may have never spoken to another Omega in their life, and here they are. All thanks to the Casbah.

"How old did you say you were, again?" Lauren asked, seeming shocked.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen?!" She gasped, before grinning. "Christ, Pete. Seventeen and catchin' the crowds attention like that... On his _first speech_."

"Aye, that's gotta mean somethin' Pete..." Carl agreed with her.

Pete stared back at them for a few more minutes, before nodding, turning around and looking back at Paul. He gave the boy a find smile, almost a proud one, and reached into his pocket, taking his own card out. 

"You're right." Pete spoke. It looked exactly the same as the one he'd given Paul for his birthday, except it had the words 'head speaker' underneath his name. "This is for you, Paul."

"Wh-" 

"I'm appointing you as head speaker, son." 

Paul's mouth fell open in shock... Ever since the Casbah started, Pete had been the head speaker. Now he was just giving his role of leadership away to Paul?

"Me? I... Why?"

"You had those hundred people hooked, Paul. You have the potential to get 200 hooked, a thousand- Hell, even ten thousand or more people hooked." Pete explained. "I'll get your card edited, and mine too, but all I know is that _you_ are taking this role."

Paul didn't know what to say, if he left his mouth open for any longer he was sure he'd be eating flies. So he just smiled, wrapping Pete in a tight hug.

"Hey, Macca!" He heard, and recognised that voice immediately.

Paul pulled away from Pete, giving the older a pat on the shoulder, before turning to look at his boyfriend. The Omega had a wide smile on his face, and Paul was filled with excitement.

"John!" He grinned, running up to the Omega and jumping into his arms. 

John let out a slight 'oomf', but laughed any shock or slight pain away, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure of Paul. 

"You were so great Macca... They all loved you!" Paul pulled his head away from John's shoulder, opening his eyes and looking at John. 

"I know... It was amazing!" Everyone chuckled, reminding Paul there were others around. But they were on his side, so he didn't move away from his boyfriend at all, staying wrapped in his arms.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." John explained, and Paul remembered the boy who was stood next to John in the crowd. " _Harry_ , This is Stuart."

An Alpha made his way into the room, a smile on his face. 

"Hello." Stuart offered his hand to Paul, who shook it with a smile.

"Hey."

"And Stuart, this is... Harry." 

"You were great up there, kid." Stuart explained, and Paul smiled at him.

"Thanks..."

It was silent for a few seconds, the room becoming slightly awkward, until Pete spoke up.

“So, anybody fancy going round to my house? Y’know, to celebrate?” He asked, smiling at Paul.

“Celebrate what?” John asked.

“Well...” Paul spoke, lifting up his card and showing the other Omega what he had been gifted. John smiled brightly at Paul, pinching his cheeks jokingly.

“Oh, that’s great...” He smiled.

Paul was flat of his reaction. He knew that John had began to understand why Paul wanted to fight for this cause, but he still felt as if John was a bit uncomfortable with it. But the fact he’d came along to the gathering, and was smiling with such a wide and genuine smile at him right now was enough to convince Paul that John _did_ understand.

God, he was so lucky to have a boy like John...

“Everyone here’s invited.” Pete explained, about to lead Carl and Lauren out of the curtain, before another few figures came through it instead.

“Harry?” A voice asked, looking around.

He recognised it as Andrew’s.

“God! Andrew!” He smiled at the older man, who patted him on the shoulder.

There were a group of people stood behind him, all people he recognised from the day before at the Omega Club, which he still didn’t know the name of. 

“Harry... You were amazing out there.” Everyone else agreed with him.

“Thank you.”

“It’s true!”

“We were just about to go back to Pete’s house... Do you want to join us?” Paul asked, hoping they’d say yes so that he could get to know these people more.

“Well, why don’t we all come back to The Liebknecht? We were opening this evening anyway...” A woman stood behind Andrew, with a thrilling German accent, asked.

Paul thought that was a brilliant idea, so did everyone else.

And he was happy, really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you’re actually still reading, hello ;)


	22. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gathering at The Lieberknecht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long update.

The Omega's all split up, walking into the club in different ways. Andrew's friends entered through the windows Paul had last climbed out of, whereas Andrew, Paul, John, Pete, Carl and Lauren all entered through the main door.

Stuart had left just after his introduction to Paul, and Paul still had hardly any idea of who he even was.

"Paul... Are you sure this is safe?" John whispered to Paul, shivering in cold as Andrew unlocked the heavy door.

"I'm sure... Last time all of the Omega's got out in time, the police had no idea whatsoever, John." Paul comforted him, rubbing the Omega's cheek calmingly with his thumb.

"I know, but-"

"We're in!" Andrew called, quickly helping them all inside. "Paul, how about you lead the way?" He asked, passing Paul the key for the door.

"Of course." He took John's hand, nodding for the rest to follow him.

They travelled through the exact same dark hallway Paul had been down the last time, although this time he wasn't as nervous. John was with him, Pete was with him, and a couple of other people he'd grown rather comfortable with.

He could feel how nervous John was, the boys hand shaking slightly as Paul pushed the door to the main club open. Once again, the room was filled with music, the sent of Omega, and a wave of alcohol and smoke.

It was amazing.

Everyone flooded in, Carl and Lauren taking each others hands and running straight onto the dance floor, leaving the other four stood in front of the door.

"This... God, this is familiar." Pete spoke, looking around as he took a few steps forward.

"Remind you of your Ma's place?"

"Aye, it does..." Soon enough, Pete had taken enough small and cautious steps forward that he was suddenly at the bar, leaving just John and Paul alone.

"Fancy a dance, mister?" Paul asked, smirking and holding out his hand as he looked at the awe-struck Omega next to him. "And I promise, it's safe..."

John finally turned to look at him, seeming to blush at Paul's smirk, but taking his hand anyway and allowing himself to be led onto the dance floor. The song on the gramophone was slow, the angelic voice of the singer filling the entire club as Omega's slow danced with each other.

Paul wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, and John wrapped his own arms around the smaller boys waist. They relaxed into each other's touches, Paul's head falling into the crook of John's neck as they swayed.

"I... You did so good up there, baby..."

"Hm... You think?" Paul asked, his eyelids lightly closed, taking in John's scent.

"I know it was. Everybody thought so, Macca. Stuart did... And everyone around me was whispering how much they all agreed, too." John explained, gently caressing Paul's hand with his thumb.

It was silent for a few minutes, the only sound in the room being the slow song filling everyone's ears, Omega's slow dancing all over the room.

"So, what happens from here, then?" John asked, sweetly.

"Hm... I'm not sure..." Paul responded, seeming calm and relaxed in John's caring arms. "Pete said somethin' about protests... Y'know, if we were successful."

"You were more than successful up there, Macca. You were like... Like _God_."

"Hm... I think God has a few more admirers than hundred people..." The younger smirked. 

"But 100 people... Paul, we've both never seen crowds like that. I don't think most of the Omega's in that room had either, baby." John explained. "And the fact they were all smiling at your words and joining in, to me, that's proof you were successful."

"Hm..." Paul just hummed, his eyes remaining closed. 

The pair danced for a few more seconds, before the song switched from slow to up-beat, John taking Paul's hand as the younger pulled away from his neck and walking over to one of the chairs at the side with him.

"You think you lot'll be protesting?" John asked, making the most of being able to show this much affection in public and pulling Paul's head into the crook of his shoulder once more.

"Aye... We'll need to plan it, Pete, Lauren, Carl and I..." Paul explained to John, playing with the older Omega's fingers. "But I think so, as long as we're peaceful."

"Where even is Pete?" The older asked, suddenly moving his head and interrupting Paul's peace. The younger man whined, and John kissed him on the head to settle him down.

But as John looked around, he couldn't see Pete anywhere. His eyes darted to every corner of the room, looking between couples to catch a glimpse of the other Omega's brown quiff. However, no matter how closely he looked, he just couldn't see Pete. Not even at the bar, which is where the man immediately headed.

"Hm... I dunno. the bathrooms, maybe?" Paul asked, trying to adjust his head back into the crook of John's neck and, once again, get comfy.

"The other two ain't here either..." John also pointed out. But all the man got in return was a small hum. He knew that Paul was too settled and comfy to help him look around, and the boy was probably fed up of John's eager looking around, so the older stopped, biting his lip. He decided to change the conversation. "What do you think about those other two?"

"Carl and Lauren?"

"Hm."

I mean... I'm not sure. Haven't really had my own conversation with them yet. They seem to just follow Pete around, to be honest." He shrugged.

"Aye, I haven't really spoken to them either..."

The little gatherings with the fifteen original members of the Casbah were usually held in Pete's attic. John hated his attic, it was small, cramped, and smelt like old and rusty drainpipes. But they'd had nowhere else, and before the liberals became in charge of the country (and Omega's were granted more freedom), it was the only place they could go to feel remotely safe.

More recently John had been joining Paul at Pete's little 'meetings' too, mostly so he could be close with Paul. And he did feel that Paul had a point about Carl and Lauren. Every time John had seen them, they'd always been following Pete around. 

He'd originally assumed maybe he only ever saw that because he didn't see them that often, but now knowing that Paul was seeing the same as him, it made him think. Paul was at Pete's house way more than John was... 

John bit his lip harder.

He couldn't stop asking himself questions...

"Harry!" Three voices piped up, and both John and Paul looked up, noticing two of the girls from Andrew's crowd, as well as a boy rushing over.

"Hm?" Paul hummed, leaning out of John's touch and opening his eyes at the unexpected calling of his name.

"Harry!" A girl with light brown hair to her shoulders called to him, being the one to speak up first. "Harry, come join us!" She smiled, her German accent prominent.

"What?" He asked, looking behind them and to the crowd of people dancing, a lot freely than he and John were, before snickering. " _Oh_. You want me to dance like... That..."

"Yeah!" the boy, who also had a German accent called out, before all three of them leant down and pulled Paul onto his feet.

"Woah, woah!" He called out, a smile on his face.

The three led him into the crowd, and John watched with a smile. Paul turned around one last time, blowing a kiss to John, before disappearing into the mass of people and spinning fabrics.

Paul seemed happy, and for that, John was happy.

' _Hm... I dunno. the bathrooms, maybe?_ ' John recalled Paul telling him, when speaking of Pete.

Maybe that's where Carl and Lauren were too.

John immediately rose to his feet, checking in the crowd to see if Paul was alright. There the boy was, being spun around by the other three Omega's with a wide smile on his face. he truly looked happy. 

At the sight of Paul looking so happy, John's eyes eventually looked away, as he made his way over to the bathrooms. They were unisex, a single door with a sign on telling him so.

John took a deep breath, before closing his eyes and pushing open the door, his mind set on catching the three of them in there.

"Pete?!" He called, shocked at how accusing his tone actually turned out to be.

But the bathroom seemed empty.

There were 7 cubicles, the doors wide open on each one of them. John stepped further in, twisting his body around to check behind him. Nothing. He then rushed over to the bathroom stalls, checking behind all 7 doors, before letting out an aggravated groan.

The Omega turned around, looking at the mirror in front of him.

John stared into his own eyes for a few seconds, wondering what on earth had made him like this... And most of all, why was he trying to catch Pete out?

Pete just wanted peace, just like Paul.

And just like every Omega out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o :o :o


	23. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER! Also I love spoiling you with a chapter just a day after the last ;)

The next time the original 15 members met up, it was, again, in Pete's attic. The smell was just the same as it always was, like an old, rusty and leaf-full drainpipe with water from the previous day still lingering about somewhere inside. John cringed at the smell, and Paul laughed at him, them both taking a seat.

"Pete, when's you Ma' gonna do something about that horrible smell?" John asked, his face scrunched up.

"Don't over exaggerate, John." Pete responded, rolling his eyes as he closed the attic door behind him once Carl and Lauren were inside.

It had been a month since Paul's big speech.

"No, Pete. He's right..." A ginger lady with short, tight-curled hair spoke up from the chair next to John, adjusting her fur hat.

"It smells like a dead body..." John added, the whole of the room bursting out laughing. Apart from Pete.

"Well, if you really hate the smell so much, John." Pete spoke, his voice unamused as he leant down to open the door once again. "There's some candles in my room, bring them up and you can light them for us while we plan the _very_ important protest up here."

At that, people stayed silent, and John rose to his feet.

"Fine." He huffed.

There was a tension in the room, but nothing uncommon between both Pete and John. John turned round and winked at Paul, before climbing down the wooden ladder.

Pete's room was at the very end of the corridor, a rather large room with a bed in the middle, a wardrobe at the side and a lot of drawers. John assumed they'd be inside one of the compartments of the drawers.

He moved over to them, opening the first drawer. There was nothing inside, nothing other than some old bobby pins and a few matches. In the drawer beneath, they were inside. 4 lavender scented candles, and a heck ton of ripped up sheets of paper below them.

Obviously Pete had nothing to hide if he was going to let John go through his drawers, right?

He picked up the first sheet, studying it closely.

_0161 543 7645 - Ring number. Jason._

0161 was a Manchester area code, John knew that. But who was Jason, and why was Pete calling him in Manchester?

John got scared for a moment, and loud bang from the roof above freaking him out. Of course it was just the hatch opening again, but John quickly shoved the sheet of paper into his pocket, slamming the drawer shut. He knew he shouldn't keep it, but his mind was telling him he had to.

"John?" The room was filled with the scent of satsuma, and Paul's voice could be heard from Pete's doorframe.

"Hm?"

"Are you coming up, baby?" He asked, eyes looking pleading.

"Yeah, princess. I am now..." John grabbed the candles from where he'd temporarily placed them on the top, rushing over to Paul and leading him back to the stairs.

-

A few days later, and it was the day of the protest. The 2nd of November, 1919.

It was close to the new decade, close to George getting home, close to Ringo _finally_ not moping around the house and being miserable all the time. And hopefully close to Paul's actions making a difference.

John was just as nervous as Paul was, mostly for Paul. He knew the protest was small, and the Casbah done it before and not got in trouble, but he couldn't help but just worry. John had never done it before... _Paul_ hadn't even done it before.

"We just want peace, John." Paul reminded him, and John nodded. "It will be peaceful..."

He just got so nervous in these types of situations.

John and Paul were both stood in Paul's house, waiting for Jim, Mike and Ringo to be ready. All five of them would be going, and Paul seemed so excited. He had had a cheesy grin on his face all night, and John hadn't seen him grin that much since bef-

There was a knock on the front door.

"That will be Pete." Paul smiled, rushing over to the door.

Sure enough, there he was, and his two Omegas in waiting behind him. He wore loose grey pants and suspenders, a flat cap on his head, and both Lauren and Carl were holding signs. John couldn't read them.

"Big day, today, Paulie!" Pete smiled, patting Paul on the back.

"I thought you were meeting us there? In town..."

"We were, but figured you lot would want to choose your signs before we got there?"

"Mike, c'mon!" They heard Jim call from upstairs. Ringo rushed down the stairs soon after, pausing half way down them and staring at Pete in shock.

"Pete?" Ringo asked, and John could see that the Alpha was fake smiling.

"Ringo..."

The room was silent for a short while, and John could sense the awkwardness. Ringo felt the same way about Pete as John did, weary, but neither John or Ringo wanted to upset Paul. Pete seemed to make the younger Omega happy, as they both wanted the same thing.

Both wanted the same thing.

"Right, lads." Jim spoke, pulling Mike down the stairs. "C'mon, let's go."

The room was glad for Jim's appearance, everyone heading straight out of the door and into the cold, November air.


	24. Omega Rights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protest happens.

Allerton Social club was full of people, not that Paul didn't expect as much. But it seemed like there were _a lot_ more people. 

Christ, he could barely even see the floor!

"John..." He called to the man, who had been talking to Ringo in the corner of the back room. The younger Omega's eyes were fixed on the crowd in front, beckoning him over. "John..." He repeated.

"Hm?" John asked, slowly making his way over to Paul, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Goodness, look at them..." The oldest's head turned to face the stage, squinting his eyes to look brought the curtain. And he saw exactly the same as Paul. "That's more than last time, surely..."

"Aye... It has to be."

"Rich!" John called, eyes also fixed on the crowd.

"Yeah?" He responded, walking over with a look of concern. The Alpha gasped when he saw the people. "Now I know I wasn't here last time, but-"

"Right, everyone." Pete interrupted, Carl, Lauren and him re-entering the room, this time with even more signs. "Are we ready?"

"I..." Paul just spoke, finally ripping his eyes away from the curtain.

In the last few weeks of planning this he had been so excited for the protest, to make himself and the entire Casbah be known by the people. But it had been risky, and although it still was, the danger wasn't anywhere near to what it used to be.

He could do this... Everyone believed in him.

John, who was staring at him with those captivating eyes, believed in him.

"I am... We are, aren't we?" The other's in the room nodded.

"Good, because trust me, you're gonna need to be ready..." He murmured teh last bit, before rushing up the steps with his 'backup' (as John called them), leaving the others behind.

"Christ." 

The three boys behind the curtain heard the noise from the hall calm down, Pete beginning to explain where they would be marching from.

John and Ringo were talking about something, but Paul was too busy thinking to hear.

Paul had been appointed Lead Speaker for a reason, to lead the people. The Omega's needed him, they needed to know the real him, too.

"John." Paul abruptly spoke, taking the Omegas hands into his own.

"Yeah, Paulie?"

"I'm going to tell them my real name..." John's eyes widened for a few seconds.

"Really? Why? It's dangerous..."

"John, there's probably going to be the press there. They're going to take photos of us anyway, probably identify us too... They're going to end up finding out my real name, and I don't want everyone out there to think that... That their _leader_ isnt honest. A leader should never be misleading..."

John seemed to understand, a soft and polite smile appearing on his lips, as he leaned forward to kiss Paul, so sweetly.

They suddenly heard even louder cheers from the crowd, and the two boys pulled away.

"Paul, I think you're wanted." Ringo smirked.

"Mhm..." He didn't let go of John's hands. "I want you two to come with me..."

"What?"

"We're all gonna be at the front of the protest anyway. I mean, you don't have to introduce yourself..."

John looked to Ringo, who smiled and nodded, before nodding himself. The older Omega pinched Paul's cheek, making the younger giggle. John then led him up the stairs, the Alpha following closely behind.

And the crowd just went absolutely wild...

"Harry!" Pete introduced, before steeping back.

"No, no, Pete. That is where you're wrong... My name is not _Harry_." The crowd went pretty much silent as soon as Paul spoke up, looking towards him in anticipation for his speech. In Paul's vision, they all looked like a cluster of bright colours, and Paul felt proud that the people had listened to him. "My name is Paul... James Paul, if you must know."

People clapped him.

"And- And I don't believe I should need a secret identity. As today, there won't just be us outside at that protest... There will be coppers, working upper class men from inside of the Town Hall." He explained. "And most of all, the newspapers."

People began to whisper.

"I see a lot of new people have gathered here since the last meeting, which is good... But I must warn you of one thing. If you are not prepared to show your own face for your cause, then I'm afraid this... This _movement_ just isn't for you." They clapped. "On the other hand, if you are willing, like my colleagues and I, then you will follow behind us, waving your signs around, chanting and such. For we will make them know we just want the same!"

Pete, Lauren and Carl all held up their signs, which Paul could finally read.

'The revolutionary Omega's are created here'

'Omega rights, is what we want.'

'Same-mate relationships!'

'LISTEN to us'

They were handed out to the cheering crowd.

"Today is the day we are heard, people. Today is the day we break the secrecy of our organisation, because we won't live in secret for longer!" Paul called out, and the crowd, once again, went wild. 

If his mother could see him now...

-

They left the social club, Pete and Paul walking at the very front. John, Ringo, Stuart, Lauren and Carl were just behind them, but it was clear who the leaders were. Paul looked behind him as they neared the town hall, and he couldn't help but _smile_. 

All of these people... They were listening to _him_ , taking orders from _him_. An Omega.

The coppers came into view around 30-35 policemen on each side, arms all thinker together, their rock hard hats on their head. They clearly looked like they were standing no messing, one move outside of the boundaries and they'd strike.

The new law allowed Omega's to hold peaceful protests.

They got to the town hall, the massive stone building standing in the middle of the town of Allerton, trees around one side of it, a plaza on the other side. The sky was blue, and the sun beamed down on everybody in the ground.

Paul looked back to John, who was smiling at him, and gave him another wink, before tugging at Pete's sleeve and climbing the steps with him.

"You speak first. They need to hear you speak." Pete admitted, pulling his hand gently out of Paul's grasp and giving him a small smile. 

He took his place back in the crowd, and all of a sudden, Paul was faced with more than the amount of people he had started with. There were definitely a hundred more. His brother and father couldn't even be seen anymore!

And where was Pete?

"Hear me out!" Paul called, this time not to the people gathered inside of the town hall, but to everybody gathered in Allerton town, showing their faces for this cause. "This is where we stop!" Paul called out, and it seemed like everyone stopped to hear. 

"This is the place, where I was told I definitely had no way of getting my daughter back. That she was safer in social services hands than her own mothers!" He called. "They tricked me, and it wasn't until it was too late that I found out. She is in Australia now... And that- that is because of these people!" He pointed to the town hall behind him.

"We have to fight for our basic human rights... Like having _justice_ in cases of rape! I never got justice... But other Omega's can!" Paul shouted to the crowd, and they all clapped and called out 'yeah'. "There are so many things that need fixing, this is just the start!" 

The crowd went wild again, and with a satisfied smile from Paul, he climbed back down into the crowd. Ringo passed him a sign that Lauren had once held, and he started chanting.

"Omega Rights!"

"Omega Rights!"

"Omega Rights!"

John smiled at him, giving him the most lovestruck eyes ever as they chanted.

They had been chanting for atleast 20 minutes, and when Paul looked to the side, there were hardly any policemen near the front anymore. 

And where was Pete?

“John!” The Alpha that Paul knew as Stuart came forward, a worried look on his face.

“Stuart... Stuart what’s wrong?” John asked, nervously.

“It’s your little Omega friend, Pete...” He stressed. “He’s gotten into a brawl, with a member of the fuckin’ police force!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o


	25. Taken In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS IT, A NEW UPDATE.
> 
> The update schedule on this story have been shocking. To be honest, it was cursed from the beginning.
> 
> I literally know what I’m writing though I have it all planned I’m just busy irl. My exams are over though so that’s good. Still, I am busy. But I love you all and I love McLennon so I will TRY and update as often as I can for you gorgeous peopleeeee <3

"It's your little Omega friend, Pete..." He stressed. "He's gotten into a brawl, with a member of the fuckin' police force!"

_Oh fuck._

They were the first words that came into John's head, and before he knew it, Paul had grabbed ahold of John's hand. He dragged both him and Ringo to the side of the crowd, where there was more space, and rushed through the mass of people.

When they heard yelling the gang headed towards it, and all of a sudden they could see Pete being handcuffed and restrained, an officer with a bleeding nose stood next to him. Lauren and Carl stood there too, the red-headed woman with a hand over her open mouth seemingly in shock, the man rubbing her shoulder as they watched.

"Good God, Pete!" Paul called out to the struggling Omega, who's angry face turned softer when he heard Paul.

"Paul?" Pete asked, his voice calmer. The chanting from the crowds continued around them, and the officers pushed Petes face down onto the top of the car as they opened the door.

Paul rushed over, Ringo following behind him. But John didn't move, his eyes were now focused on Lauren and Carl, who were now following a man in a plaid suit away from the scene and through the crowd.

John had never seen that man before...

As much as he wanted to follow the man in the plaid suit, he could hear Paul's stress, and didn't want to leave him. Looking over to the young Omega, he could see Ringo trying to calm him.

John bit his lip, before rushing over, Stuart in tow.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They say Pete beat the officer up!" Paul stressed, and John nodded at him, making shushing noises to stop the Omega's panicking.

"Paul!" Pete called out as the Officers finally shoved him onto the leather seats.

"Pete!" The door on the police car shut, and the other officers climbed in. "Don't take him!" Paul called as the car pulled out, beeping in order to make its way through the chanting crowds.

John could see tears falling down Paul's face. 

"Paulie... C'mon, son... Don't cry..." John spoke, eager to show more affection, but with Stuart as well as hundreds of angry crowds standing around, he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"John, I'll go and find Jim and Mike... You and Stuart take Paul to the pub. We'll meet you there soon." John was surprised when Paul didn't refuse, claiming that he wanted to be in the crowds still. 

"Alright, Rich." John nodded, and the three of them began to try and make their own way out of the crowd.

-

Everyone sat around the large round table of the wooden and glass booth, Jim and Mike too now. The cheating could still be heard from outside through the semi-open windows, and it seemed to be getting to Paul.

The younger Omega looked so done, as if he'd ran a marathon and just needed a well-deserved kip. And looking into Paul's eyes when he was staring at the table in such an exhausted way made John angry. Not at Paul, but at Pete.

God, he could never be mad at Paul... His Paul, perfect, lovely, and daring Paul... 

But Paul was sad, and that was Pete's fault. Throwing hands at a police officer like that when it was supposed to be a peaceful protest. Sure, the people were still chanting peacefully outside even when Paul, Pete and everyone else were not there, but the fact that Pete was the one to get in the brawl...

John was just glad nobody else had seen the fight happen, what on Earth sort of chaos would have erupted if people started getting into their own scraps with armed officers. John was sure that was one of the reasons that Paul looked so... Done. But nevertheless, that blame led back to Pete too...

He just didn't know what Pete wanted, or what he was doing... God! John just got so angry thinking about the fucking guy he wanted to yell!

"Should I get the drinks in?" Ringo asked from the seat on the opposite of Paul, seemingly catching a sense of John's sudden anger.

"No, Rich. I'll get them." Jim piped up, his eyes still fixed on the miserable looking Paul.

Ringo just nodded, standing up so that Jim could climb out of the booth. Mike stood up to follow him, giving his older brother one last pitiful look before rushing up to the bar with his Father.

There was just John, Paul, Stuart and Ringo left.

"Paul...?" John cautiously asked the boy, ducking slightly to look into the boys brown eyes. Ringo and Stuart also looked over to the young Omega.

"Do you think I should go back out there?" The boy asked, his voice quiet and timid.

"No... No, I don't." John truthfully responded, kneeling up on the seat so that he could look out of the window. Sure enough, the people were still protesting. They were still chanting and holding their wooden signs up whilst looking at the town hall. "They seem to be doing pretty well."

"They need a leader... Even if the original one has..."

"Fucked off?" Stuart finished for him, and a slight smirk appeared on Paul's face at the cursing.

"Yeah..." The young Omega nodded, biting his lip as his eyes turned to look at John. 

John looked into his brown orbs, and could tell that all Paul wanted to do was lean his head in the crook of John's neck, calming himself down with his scent. 

"Their leader is knackered, Paul. And I'm sure they'd understand that..." Ringo added, and Paul broke his eyes from John's once more to nod in the Alpha's direction.

"But do you think that the newspapers snapped the scene?" Paul asked worriedly.

Ringo eyed John worriedly, and it seemed like they both thought the same thing. Probably.

"I'm not sure, Paul..." John spoke, trying to reassure Paul.

"I know Pete didn't mean to do it... It was just a mistake, I know that... But I just... God, I wish he'd just control himself more..." Paul sighed.

But John didn't know if he agreed with that first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be ✨spicy✨.
> 
> And I mean that this time ;) ...


	26. The Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Stuart to bail Pete out.

Jim had collected up £100 in order to bail Pete out of jail, in a letter, Pete's mother had said that she would pay the man back once she was back in town, having work in other countries at the moment. John wasn't surprised, she did travel a lot.

John offered to go and bail the Omega out, not because he wanted Pete back at home, oh no. He wanted answers. John wanted to find what Pete was up to. 

It was the morning after the protest, and everybody had slept the night at Paul's house. 

"I'll go..." John offered from the opposite side of the table.

"You'll go?" Jim asked.

"Aye, I'll go. Paul's asleep, Ringo has work later, Mike is in school, and you also have work..." John added. 

"Very well..." Jim nodded at that.

"I'll go with you!" Stuart's voice came from the opposite side of the room, where he was stood quietly against the wooden counter. Jim and John stared at him.

They had offered him to stay the night, as his house was rather a distance away. He also had a car, who he'd proved handy for getting everyone home that night.

"I can drive you there, John. It's easier than paying for a taxi, right?" The young Omega thought for a few seconds, before nodding. Stuart was an Alpha, and John could've use some company as well.

-

The car journey wasn't silent, it was filled with chatter all the way there. The two of them fondly spoke about their memories from school, laughing and joking as they both remembered.

"I'll have you know, I never got the cain..." Stuart informed John, an excited smile on his face from their conversation.

"Oh yeah? Well, me neither!" John smirked.

"Bullshit!" The Alpha laughed. "John, I saw you get the cain more times than I could even count on one hand. And that was just in one term!"

They continued to laugh, the pleasant sound echoing through the inside of the vehicle.

"Yeah, well..." The Omega spoke, looking out of the window as he reminisced those days a little more. "Maybe you're right, and maybe I did... But I sure did miss those high school days when I was told I couldn't attend the school anymore." He sighed.

"I know, and I missed you too..." Stuart spoke, as if the words hurt to say. The Alpha took a deep breath. "God, John... I missed you more than I can even describe..."

Stuart went silent after their little heart to heart, John too, and for the remainder of their drive, the only thing that could be heard was the engine, and the wheels of the vehicle running through puddles and causing a splash.

By the time they got to the police station, the euphoric feeling in the car had died down. Every time John looked over to his right to look at Stuart, the Alpha seemed rather sad. John just hadn't known what to say, so he didn't say anything.

-

The police station wasn't an isolated building, it was in the middle of Woolton's town centre, surrounded by shops and a busy atmosphere. People lined the long street, chatting as they moved in their own directions.

They climbed out of Stuart's car, and the first thing John did was look around. He couldn't help but notice an Alpha yelling at his Omega down the street, pointing at the poor thing at if he was an animal. Tears had been streaming down the Omega's face, and John wanted to cry for him...

"John." Stuart's voice piped up, and John whipped his head around to face him, and away from the scene. "You're gonna have to stay close to me for now, yeah?"

"Mhm." The Omega nodded.

"Especially when we get into the police station."

They'd parked at the bottom of the long street, and even though the sign for the blue and white police station was in their eye sight, it was still a good two minutes walk from Stuart's car. 

John stayed closer to Stuart than he had ever done before, actually feeling rather scared at this busy atmosphere. He'd been in places like this before, but it was just chaotic. However, knowing that an Alpha he trusted was close did make him feel safe.

"Newspapers! Come and get your Newspapers! Todays's edition of the Sun, Liverpool Echo and Daily mail!" A female Beta shouted out, surprising John and making him jump a bit. 

Stuart placed a hand on the Omega's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, which John appreciated.

All of a sudden, Stuart stopped dead in his movements, and John was forced to stop too. He looked at the Alpha, who was biting his lip and staring at something in pure horror.

"What is it...?" John asked, still staring at Stuart. But Stuart didn't say anything, he just continued to stare, swallowing a lump in his throat as he did.

John looked in the same direction as Stuart, towards the box that displayed a ray of newspapers. Sure enough, The Sun, Daily Mail, Variety and The News of the World were on there, but the one that _really_ stuck out to him was The Liverpool Echo.

The masthead on the front page read: ‘Omega Rights activists spark protests outside of Town Hall.’ Paul would be ecstatic that they made it into the newspapers!

But the next thing that caught John’s eye brought fury into his blood.

The subheading read: ‘Brawl breaks out between activist and officer.’. Below was a black and white, grainy, photo of Pete and an officer having a fight.

“The tabloids must have snapped it...” Stuart muttered.

“How?! All the newspaper’s camera’s were at the front, Stu... You saw them, right?” John stressed.

“Aye... I did...” 

Paul would be devastated!

John clenched his fists as he stared at the paper for longer, wondering why on earth Pete thought it was a good idea to begin a fight with someone of clear higher power in the first place!

Stuart had reached into his pockets, pulling out a few shillings and throwing them into the Beta’s hat on the ground. She thanked him, and he took a copy of The Liverpool Echo off the box and placed it under his arm.

John rushed in the direction of the police station, gritting his teeth at the thought of Pete. He was going to question the other Omega, he was going to do it, and that was final.

He would get the truth from Pete.


	27. Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out.

"No Omega pet’s allowed inside." The guard told Stuart, eyeing John up and down.

"He's with me." Stuart tried, but the guard just turned to look at him.

" _No_ Omega pet’s allowed inside. Accompanied or not." He repeated, sterner this time. The Alpha sighed, but nodded, turning to face John.

"Wait here, John... I won't be long." 

John nodded in response, not really minding. If it was up to him, he'd rip the money up infront of the officer and tell Pete to shove it where the sun doesn't shine. The Omega had definitely got into the brawl on purpose, why else would he have been at the other end of the crowd?

John leant against the wall as he waited for Stuart to return with Pete.

-

The Omega had been leant against the wall and waiting for around 20 minutes. Stuart had been gone so long that the policeman guarding the door had even gone on his lunch break while John had been waiting.

It was another 5 minutes until the metal doors of the police station flew open once more, but tis time, it was Pete who'd emerged from it. Anger rose up in John at the sight of the smirk on Pete's face as he walked outside.

The younger Omega rushed forward, grabbing Pete and dragging him around the corner of the station, before slamming the other Omega up against the hard, brick wall.

"Ah!" Pete yelped, at first not knowing who his attacker was. But when he opened his eyes once again, and noticed that John was stood there, he huffed. "Get the fuck off of me, John-"

"Not until you tell me WHY the fuck you got into that brawl!" John snapped back.

"Why?" Pete asked, playing the confused card.

"Don't play fucking dumb on _me_!" John growled, slamming Pete into the wall once more.

"How can I play dumb if I have no fucking idea what you're on about?!" Pete growled back.

"Don't lie to me!" John yelled, shoving Pete into the wall once more. 

Though Pete was a few months older than John, the younger Omega was stronger. Much stronger, and Pete knew that John could beat him in a fight anyday.

"Who is Jason?" John asked, bluntly.

"I don't know a Jason."

"I saw the card I know that you're fucking bullshitting me!" John informed him. "Infact, I have the card at home... If you don't tell me, then I will look into it myself and find out who Jason is on my own."

Pete gave in.

"Fine!" He grumbled, sighing in frustration. John still had him pinned up harshly against the freezing cold bricks. "He- He owns a shop in Manchester..."

"What kind of shop?"

"...A firearm shop." The older whispered.

John gasped out loud, his hands falling from Pete's shoulders.

"Why the hell do you need firearms?!" John exclaimed.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" John fell silent, wanting answers. "And _I_ don't need guns... No. _We_ need guns! That's the only way we're going to win this fucking battle, son."

“Pete...” John sighed, half out of frustration, half out of pity that Pete thought that.

“It’s true John.”

“So you think that violence is the only way we are going to win freedom?” John asked, folding his arms.

“Yes! I know it is!” John just sighed. Pete seemed adamant on the idea.

“Paul’s not gonna like that idea...”

“Ah, that’s right... _Paul _...” Pete spat, his voice turning venomous. “The little Paul who is only in this mess because he couldn’t keep it in his fucking pants!”__

__“What did you just say?” John asked, his teeth gritted as that familiar feeling of anger rushed through his veins again._ _

__“You wanna know something?” Pete asked, ignoring the furious John’s question. “The only reason I ever let Paul into this club was because everybody else said no... I told them about the firearms, the guns, the weapons... And they all turned me down. Stupid of me really... But with Paul, I tried a different approach, I didn’t tell him. And look at where we are now.”_ _

__That son of a bitch._ _

__“He was so goddamn weak that he would believe _anything_! I mean, he’d already believed he couldn’t get his child back...” Then something else clicked with John._ _

__“You fucking knew that Australian family had already signed Florence’s papers, didn’t you? You fucking knew, and you knew that he’d never get a shot at getting her back!”_ _

__“Knew? I made sure they fucking did!” He sneered, almost like he was proud of it._ _

__“You fucking bastard!” John yelled, grabbing Pete’s collar once more and shoving him against the wall, harsher than ever._ _

__“Uh-” Pete groaned in agony._ _

__“Once we get back, I’m telling Paul everything. About the guns, the violence, the goddamn papers. He’ll kick you out, y’know! You made him leader, he can do that now!” John yelled. “And he’ll kick your little friends out, I know they’re in on this too, you’re little fucking disciples.”_ _

__But Pete just laughed at his threats, he laughed and grinned, despite the sheer agony his bones were in. At the sight of Pete laughing, John’s hand went up to Pete’s neck, and he grabbed it._ _

__“I wouldn’t tell him, if I were you...” Pete sneered once more. “Not after what he told me about the both of you.”_ _

__John’s eyes shot wide open, his hand dropping in shock._ _

__“I...”_ _

__“Yeah that’s right. He’s told me about the two of you, that you don’t just help each other through your heats, oh no.” The evil man smirked. “No, the feelings go deeper than that. Don’t they?”_ _

__John stayed quiet._ _

__“Infact, if you were wondering how that photo ended up in the newspaper, it was the same way that photo of you two making out at The Leibknecht ended up in my possession...”_ _

__John’s draw dropped, and he felt his heart was about to stop._ _

__He immediately knew who was taking the photo’s. It had to be either Carl or Lauren. They both disappeared at the protest, and coming to think of it, they disappeared at The Leibkecht aswell!_ _

__“And so if you don’t want those photos to end up on the cover of a newspaper, after making a name for yourself, or in the hands of one of these dear officers in this building behind me, then I suggest you keep that ratty little gob of yours shut!”_ _

__It was silent for a few seconds, John just staring in pure shock at the man he had now grown to know as evil infront of him._ _

__Pul was their only chance at freedom now. The crowd loves him, the newspapers loved him, Omega’s everywhere loved him. But Paul didn’t know what Pete’s villainous plan was... And the fact that John couldn’t even tell him-_ _

__“John?” He heard a voice calling him in the distance. It was Stuart. “John?!” The Alpha called again._ _

__John just slowly backed away from Pete, not being able to look out of those menacing eyes as he moved towards the noise of the voice yelling for him._ _

__“You’re evil...” Was the last thing he whispered out, before turning around abruptly and running towards Stuart._ _

__-_ _

__Stuart was stood outside of the police station, seeming stressed as he continued to call John’s name._ _

__“ _John!_ ” He sounded desperate._ _

__“I’m here.” John stated, and as soon as Stuart saw him, he sighed happily in relief, rushing up to him and giving him a warm and tight hug. John hugged back, even tighter, clutching onto Stuart like he was saving him from drowning._ _

__God, how could he keep this from Paul?_ _

__Pete was the reason that Paul had to watch his own daughter sail away._ _

__“John? Are you okay?” The now worried Stuart asked, breaking away._ _

__“Mhm.” Was all the pale-faced Omega responded, looking like he had seen a ghost._ _

__“No Pete?”_ _

__“No.” John responded bluntly. “No Pete, Stuart.”_ _

__No fucking Pete._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙄🙄🙄


	28. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John struggles to deal with the news.

For the next month or so, John didn't go near Pete. He refused to go into the same room as him, meaning the Omega didn't attend Casbah meetings. The sight of Pete made him feel physically sick, just knowing what he had done.

He was the main reason for Paul's sadness, his anger and distress. Florence was the only baby that had survived, and Paul had to watch her sail away to a country on the other side of the world.

At first John hadn't gotten any sleep, he was too busy asking himself why. Over days he had come to the conclusion that Pete had done it because he needed Paul on the side of the Casbah. Paul could captivate a crowd within seconds, with his charm, his confidence, and the fact that he just wanted what every other Omega did. And Pete needed someone like that.

But Paul would have had to have been broken, and if losing his own freedom, mother, dignity, and baby boy in childbirth wasn't enough to break him, then watching Florence leave forever definitely was. He would believe anything, that all Pete wanted was Pete. Anything that could help win Omega's freedom, he would believe.

He wanted to be what his mother was, free.

John's guilt for not being able to tell Paul had gotten so bad that even just looking at the boy sometimes made him want to break down. He just wanted to tell Paul, he wanted the younger Omega to under that Pete was not an ally. Pete basically wanted a war with the people on top. Pete had literally shattered Paul's heart.

But he couldn't tell him, because if he did, both John _and_ Paul would be behind bars.

Fuck.

John distanced himself from Paul. He didn't just not attend the meetings of The Casbah, he rarely went round to Paul's house now either. He barely made that 10 minute journey to Paul's house, he just couldn't. 

How could he look at Paul again without feeling so guilty? 

Paul's plan for Omega freedom could be damaged by Pete if the older Omega's plan was to continue, and if Pete was to sabotage the biggest peaceful protest with guns. The police would start arresting the Omega's, starting with those in charge. But then if he did tell Paul, both John and Paul would end up in Jail.

Either way, it was carnage for John and Paul.

John lay in his own bed in his own house that he shared with Mimi, staring at the walls like they were closing in on him. God, he just didn't know what to do or what to think other than how much he wished Pete had never knocked on the door that day. Paul could have started his own club, he had the talent to do it on his own and he certainly didn't need Pete for it. 

John was about to scream into his pillow when there was a knock on the door downstairs. He didn't want to answer it, he just didn't feel like he could. 

Mimi had answered it anyway, and through the thin walls, John could recognise that it was no other than Paul McCartney, the boy he'd been distancing himself from for days.

"John?" The boy called as he climbed the creamy wooden steps to John's bedroom. "Johnny...?"

John didn't respond, not until Paul knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" John tried to seem happy, but he just couldn't.

"Can I come in, baby?" 

There as a few seconds of silence, John starting to sweat in sheer guilt, before he answered the younger boy.

"Yeah..."

The dark oak door was pushed open, revealing the beautiful James Paul McCartney. His brown hair had small raindrops on the top of it, and his pants and undercoat had wet dots on them where the drizzle of rain outside had bounced off him.

"Johnny?" Paul asked, his voice laced with innocent confusion.

"Hey, Paulie." He smiled, trying his best not to just break down. 

"Are you alright, baby?" The younger asked, taking a few small steps closer to the bed John was lay on. "I haven't seen you a lot lately?"

"Mhm... Just tired."

"Oh."

He could tell Paul knew he was lying. The younger, by this point, had climbed onto the bed, and was not lay down on it next to John.

"Why are you here?" John asked, curiously.

"To check on you." The older nodded at his boyfriend's response. "But also to tell you about the new protest." 

John's ears fully opened.

"What?"

"We have arranged another protest, in the city of Liverpool this time, for the 31st of December at around midnight! Is there a better way to start the year off than with a protest?" He beamed.

"Right..."

"And Pete says..." John internally cringed. "...That if this one goes well, he will get together with other protestors from other cities in the North and plan a massive protest and a parade in and around London! That is going to be our big shot, John! We're already popular in all of the local newspapers, they'd kill for a story like that! And the government, they need the newspapers on their side..."

John couldn't say anything. He couldn't speak, his mouth just fell slack. 

And then he stared to sob.

Paul's facial expression immediately changed from ambition to pure worry and shock. He clearly had not expected John to break down like this, to the point where the older was viciously crying into Paul's undercoat.

Paul didn't say anything at first, just sweetly hushed him as he held the older close. But after a few minutes, when John wasn't calming down, Paul began to whisper sweet things into John's ear about Christmas, and how he couldn't wait to spend it together with everyone. And how he was going to take John to the Leibkecht on Christmas Eve and kiss him whilst doing a slow dance. And how George would he home soon, and the 'four musketeers' could all be back together again...

John eventually calmed down, and was glad when Paul didn't ask what had made him cry. Paul just held him.

John just could _not_ tell Paul...


	29. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise on Christmas Day.

Christmas Day came shortly after, all of the McCartney family together. John, Ringo and Mimi were all there too, and the 6 of them gathered around the small, wooden table.

John had been rather quiet lately, even breaking down at one point, and his lack of confidence or even conversation was starting to also get Paul down. He just didn't understand what was wrong with him... He'd been fine for ages, but now he just looked... Lost?

Paul started at John's cold hand, the hand that he had kissed so many times before. It was lay on the table beside his mostly empty plate of Christmas dinner.

It hurt Paul to see John like this, barely even looking him in the eyes now. John hadn't been there for Paul's last heat either, which proved to Paul that something weird was happening with him.

Of course there was, John was usually a happy Omega. But now... He wasn't happy, not at all.

And when there was every time Pete was even close, John would just leave the room. He’d hardly gone to meetings... Hell, he hardly had any idea about the massive parade taking place in London just after the new year...

It was going to be a big one, alright. Outside of the houses or Lourdes, there’d be hundreds of thousands of Omega’s from all around the country, Pete had promised him. He knew that it wasn’t just Liverpool holding protests, it was the rest of the country too.

“John?” Paul asked the older, timidly, looking him in the eye from beside him. John’s eyes were staring at his plate, and didn’t move away.

“Yes?”

“Can... Can I speak to you for a minute?” Paul could see John tense up. “Hey, hey... Don’t worry John... I just want to speak to you, darling...” A reassuring hand fell on John’s back.

“M’kay.” He nodded.

Paul excused himself and John from the table, which none of the rest minded. They were all chatting together anyway.

Paul led John to the long hallway, closing the door behind him so they weren’t disturbed. But John still looked ever so hesitant, and it began to worry Paul.

“What is wrong, baby?” Paul asked, trying to make eye contact with the other boy. But his eyes were on the floor. “John, it’s Christmas. You love Christmas, it’s your favourite time of the year, darling...”

“It is...” John agreed, quietly.

“Then why are you so clearly not enjoying it?” 

It was silent for a few seconds, John continuing to stare at the floor. He could tell John’s mind was racing, more than it had done in a long while. Paul could smell his scent, and it smelt like worry.

“John?”

“What would you do, Paul... If there was this _thing_ going on. Something that you could tell nobody about, especially not the one person you love the most...” John’s voice was shaky.

“Wait... What?” John closed his eyes, shaking his head. “John, what do you mean?”

“I...”

“Johnny, is there something you can’t tell me?” John didn’t reply, which Paul took as a yes.

Before Paul could ask John another question, there was a loud knock on the door. The older Omega’s eyes shot open at the heavy noise.

“Get it, will you Paul!” Jim called from the dining room.

“We will talk about this later, yeah?” Paul told John, gently, rubbing his arm soothingly. The older nodded slowly.

The person at the door knocked once again, which confused Paul. Who could it have been? Pete had already been around, they had been to visit Andrew, Astrid and Klaus. Stuart had visited too earlier that evening also.

Paul’s curiosity grew as much as he found the iron key to the door, reaching over to unlock the wooden thing. His heart was beating, who seeing who it could be while also worrying about his clearly disheveled boyfriend standing just behind him.

The door opened, and there stood no other than the one and only George fucking Harrison.

“Oh!” Paul screamed out as soon as he saw the face of his best friend, the face he hadn’t seen for three, almost four long years...

“Who is it?” John asked, walking over. When he caught sight of the boy stood there, his mouth fell open. “George Harrison?!” He exclaimed.

“Hi.” The young Omega greeted, giving a cheesy grin as he did so. “Any chance I could come in?”

“I- Of course!” Paul beamed, opening the door fully to let the boy walk inside. 

George stamped his feet on the old and warn out doormat, placing his suitcase next to him as Paul closed the door.

“What’s all the noise?” Ringo walked into the hallway, his eyes on the ground. “Jim asked me to check it out-”

He froze once he looked up.

“Ringo...” George whispered out, the sight of his boyfriend being too much.

“G-George!” Ringo called out.

The both ran up to one another, meeting eachother halfway and holding eachother close. They cried as they did so, and Paul’s heart flipped.

Ringo hadn’t seen this boy in 3 years either, and God, had Ringo missed him. The Alpha just hadn’t been the same in the beginning, moping around and losing his job, breaking down sometimes. He had been a mess, missing his Omega like hell.

Now they were reunited, a few months earlier than planned, but they were reunited.

“God, I’ve missed you. I’ve missed your scent... Everything.” Ringo spoke.

“I’ve missed you too, Alpha... So much...” George sobbed. “I’m so glad you waited for me...”

“Of course!” The Alpha responded, holding George impossibly closer. They stood there for a few more seconds, before The older pulled away to speak up. “Let’s go into the dining room, you must be starving...”

“Mhm.” 

They did just that, leaving the hallway. 

But before Paul could stop John to talk with him again, the boy had quickly followed behind them.

-

“They closed all of the Omega camps?!” Paul asked, in shock.

“In the North, yeah. Which is why I left at 17, not 18. Apparently there was some sort of law passed over the weekend, not sure what it is, but those places will not be running anymore.” George grinned happily. “Horrible, they were.”

Paul agreed, they were horrible. 

He was glad they’d shut, but a part of him hurt at the thought of that. He turned to his side once again to look at John, who still looked down.

Paul remembered the day he met John, in that small room with nothing but a desk, a window, a fireplace and two beds. He had an idea of some form of freedom, something that John wasn’t too keen on. But they were making progress now.

Most importantly, that camp was the place he fell in love with John. Where they’d shared their first kiss in their dorm room, and lay in bed, snuggling as they fell into sleep.

He felt his eyes water at the thought.

But it was Christmas, and everyone was gathered together once again. All 7 of them were sat chatting around the leftovers of their food.

Apart from John.

But John would come around... He would find the confidence to tell Paul what was going on. Paul wasn’t going to force John, obviously. He’d never do that.

Paul knew John would tell him when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there’s going to be a few rather big time skips after the next chapter.
> 
> Also, George is 17 in this. That’s because I needed to bring him back for... A reason. His character is gonna be important in future chapters.
> 
> However there isn’t long left of this book. Probably a few more chapters, and then it’s over... 
> 
> ~E


	30. Comforting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes to terms with everything from the last month or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past death
> 
> This chapter is rather morbid.

To say John was scared was an understatement. He was absolutely terrified for today.

The 31st of December, 1919. New years Eve. Also the day of the second Omega Rights protest in Liverpool. Though this time it wasn't just in Allerton, it was in the actual _city_ of Liverpool.

Which meat there'd be more people there.

More people for Pete to possibly harm with firearms if he chose to bring them to that parade. 

John was in the shower, getting ready to leave. It was 5:35pm, and Paul wanted to meet everyone at the train station at 6:30pm.

John washed himself with the soap, staring at the white shower curtain of the shower that Mimi had recently had installed. Paul loved using it, especially with John. Sometimes, Paul would visit John's home just to have a shower, claiming that he was sick of his father's bath and wanted to wash in style. John had always laughed, and when Paul'd ask him to climb in too, he'd more than happily do it.

The Omega sighed happily at the fond memory, closing his eyes to picture Paul next to him. Holding him, kissing him tenderly.

"God, John..." John sighed, his head falling down and his vision fixing on the floor beneath him. "What are you doing..."

Why was he avoiding Paul like this? Paul was his boyfriend, the person he loved the most, the man he adored. He was _his_ Paul. And so why was John not being there with him?

Because of some other, pathetic, crazy Omega that had waltzed into their life? Yeah.

By avoiding Paul, Pete was technically winning. Paul was probably at home, breaking apart at the loss of John's presence. The return of his old best friend could only make him happy for so long. 

A broken Paul was what Pete wanted. That's what his goal had been from day 1. He knew that the boat would leave, he knew the papers were signed, and he knew that Paul's heart would break having to hand his own baby girl over to some random Australian officer. Pete's goal was to break Paul, to be able to order him around to do what Pete wanted because the crowd liked Paul more than they did Pete.

And John... He was technically _helping_ Pete. He was probably shattering Paul's heart even more.

No. He couldn't do this anymore. John was not going to let Pete win. That manipulative Omega had been winning for too long...

Immediately, John switched the shower off at that idea, hopping out from underneath the weak beam of water that was still running slightly as the water turned completely off. He grabbed a towel, drying himself faster than he ever had done before, throwing his outfit on and rushing into his room to grab is coat and flat cap.

He knew exactly where Paul would be, where he went every Wednesday afternoon when he had the chance.

-

John walked through the large, black, metal gates at the front of the church, and he could already see the graveyard in the distance. It was dark already, making him want to reach Paul faster.

He neared closer to the grave he had visited so many times, not surprised when he saw Paul, kneeling in front of the communal gravestone, alone.

A lump appeared at the back of John's throat. He had to tell Paul about the guns, he had to. He felt like he was lying to Paul by not telling him, and he couldn't do that for any longer. 

The two of them could get through anything. They had got this far in their illegal relationship, they simply could not be split up. Especially not by someone like Pete.

"Hey Darling..." John whispered to Paul as he approached behind him. 

The kneeling boy looked up from the flowers he had placed on the grave of his baby boy, his head turning around slightly once he had heard the voice. The beautiful smile that appeared on his gorgeous, peachy lips was more than what John's eyes deserved to see.

"John!" He exclaimed in excitement, patting the grass next to him. "Sit, sit down, baby." 

John nodded, taking a seat on the ground where Paul patted. The younger Omega stared right into his eyes, the boy's hand travelling up to John's face as he leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on John's cold lips.

"Hey, Macca..." He smiled, tucking his own hair nervously behind his ear.

Before John could say anything more, Paul leant over, placing his head in the crook of John's neck as he turned his attention back to the headstone.

"Y'know..." Paul began to whisper. "Even though... Even though I never even got to hold him... Or see him... I still miss him like _hell_ John..."

"I know, baby..." John sighed.

"I just... I'm doing this for Florence _and _him, John. It doesn't matter that he's not here, and it doesn't matter if Florence doesn't present as an Omega. I'm doing it for a better world. I want Florence and generations after her to be able to just live... Normally. Because all of this that's going on... It's not normal. And- And I want Edward to be proud of me, John. My mother too..."__

__"They will be proud of you, Paul" John felt his eyes water. "Christ, they're so proud of you."_ _

__Paul let out a little 'mhm', and John could tell it was almost a sob. The younger Omega leant closer into John's neck, burying his face in it completely._ _

__And then the younger Omega started to cry, and no matter how much John wanted to tell Paul, he just couldn't anymore. If John told Paul what Pete did right now, Paul would sob even more, and John definitely didn't want to upset Paul anymore._ _

__At how much his own mind was racing at that moment, John also began to sob._ _

__He would tell Paul at some point, he knew he would, but right now, the younger just needed to be comforted. He needed to feel better, not worse._ _

__John hoped in the back of his mind that Pete would _not be using the guns today.__ _

___Surely he wouldn't be. Jason was in Manchester, not Liverpool... The chance that the guns would be used today was low._ _ _

___But part of John still feared the chance wouldn't be low enough..._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The protest is next chapter ;)


	31. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets the gang ready for the protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler I’m sorry 

John was silent the entire train journey, staring out of the window aimlessly at the black skies outside. The carriage was full, John, Paul, Stuart, Mimi, George, and Ringo all sat on one side, Jim, Mike, Pete, Lauren and Carl all sat on the others.

John hadn’t made eye contact with Pete at once, or his little followers either. He didn’t want to. Every time he even thought about Pete he wanted to bash the boy’s skull in for what he did to Florence.

Paul still had no idea either... He really should’ve told him at the graveyard.

Oh god... He wasn’t going to be able to tell him right now, Pete was right there. Pete had the images, locked away in the attic of his home where Casbah meetings were held.

Paul looked at John in concern, John could see him from the corner of his eye.

“Johnny?” His tender voice asked, trying to make John’s gaze leave that of the black land outside. The older wasn’t in a position to ignore his boyfriend anymore, he really didn’t want to.

“Yeah?” John asked, quietly.

“Are you okay?” 

The elder turned to face Paul, slowly. He just stared at Paul.

He wanted to say no, because he really wasn’t okay. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Pete glaring at him, the omega’s fists clenching, threatening him.

“Yeah.” John nodded, a forced smile appearing on his lips. “Just nervous...”

“I know... Me too...” Paul nervously grinned. “But it will be okay, and it will make a difference too. We may even get bigger newspaper coverage, John. You know how these things go, the daily mail like to poke their noses into everything, eh?”

The two laughed, John still feeling unease in his stomach.

Of course they would, if Petes friend Jason had brought his team of armed Omega’s then they’d be in global newspapers. Never mind the fucking daily mail. They’d be classed as extremists, and being Omega’s the police wouldn’t care to look into who was actually firing the guns. The Omega leaders would all be locked up, the key thrown away...

How could John let this get this far?!

His face must have fell again, as Paul’s hand stroked his own comfortingly. The younger gave John a pretty smile, a reassuring one.

But not even Paul could reassure John.

John’s gaze drifted away from his gorgeous boyfriend, catching that of Pete’s. The other Omega was really glaring at him, his eyes represented nothing more than a menace. An evil menace.

John gulped deeply, before turning to look back out of the window.

-

The train station was manic, people everywhere holding signs and rushing around. Omegas, Alphas and Beta’s everywhere. It was chaos. Omegas we’re laughing and giggling as they walked in pairs, unaccompanied, to the exit and out to the Main Street. John could tell they were heading to the same place that he was. To fight for their freedom.

Paul smiled at the sight, eagerly directing everyone to the exit also. There was no doubt that the boy was happy to see that.

“Hurry up! The protest should be starting soon, were the leaders, we need to be at the front.” Paul told the group of them.

“Yes yes.” Ringo nodded, George holding onto his hand. “Shouldn’t you and Pete head straight to the front?”

“Aye. We should, Paul.” Pete spoke up. “Carl, Lauren!” He called, the two of them rushing up to him.

“John’s coming too.” Paul demanded.

John tensed at that. He wanted to help Paul, he really did, but he didn’t know if he could stand being near Pete...

_This isn’t about Pete. It’s about Paul._

_But the guns. He had to ask Pete about the guns..._

“John can’t come...” Pete tried.

“Why not?” Paul asked, his voice seeming rather angry.

“I- I really don’t mind...” John tried, but Paul didn’t listen.

“John is coming to the front with us. If Carl and Lauren are coming, then John is too.” He stood his ground.

Pete seemed rather taken aback by Paul’s attitude. John found it hard not to smirk.

“I- Okay.” Pete nodded in defeat. 

“Good.” He nodded, before clearing his throat. “C’mon, John. We will meet you at the front Pete, go and speak to some of the Omegas in the crowd first, get to know them...” He ordered Pete, before turning to the rest of the group. “And you guys, stay together...”

“We will, Paul.” Jim nodded, placing his hands on both Mike and Mimi’s shoulders.

“Can... Can I come to the front too?” Stuart asked, his voice rather shy.

“Yes.” Paul stated, not caring what Pete had to say. “But c’mon...”

Stuart headed over to Paul.

“Stay together, you lot!” Paul called back to them. “And most of all, happy new year!” 

They all cheered, before Paul led John and Stuart out of the train station exit, letting Pete make his own way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul seems unhappy with Pete... 🤷♀️


	32. Finding out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John slips up.

Paul, John and Stuart all headed down the busy streets of Liverpool, on their way to the city hall. They stood in a line, John in the middle of his best friend and boyfriend.

“John...” Paul spoke up abruptly as the three paused their walking to cross the road.

“Hm?” John responded.

“Did... Did Pete say something to you?” He asked.

John tensed up once again.

“I...” John paused.

“It’s just... I saw him giving you a pissy look on the train, and I wondered if he had said something to you...?”

Paul began to cross over, the crossing safe from cars.

“No... He hasn’t said anything.” John spoke once they reached the other side of the road, shaking his head furiously. 

“John...” Paul sighed.

“What?” He responded. “He hadn’t said anything.”

“Stuart. You saw the look Pete gave, right?” 

Stuart, who had seemingly zoned out, looked rather confused.

“Hm?”

“Do you think Pete was being pissy with John?” Paul asked the Alpha. Stuart shifted his hands in his pockets, seeming uncomfortable with the sudden interaction.

“I... I don’t know...” 

“Look, Paul.” John interfered, understanding that Stuart didn’t want to get involved. “Just... This is between me and you, yeah?”

“Right. But I know he has said something, John...” 

The older Omega tried to stay calm, but it was nearing difficult. Paul was suspicious, and when he was suspicious, he wasn’t the type to give up. He was curious, and although John loved that, sometimes he wished that Paul just would loose interest.

“You’ve been avoiding him for the last month...” Paul told him, his voice sounding rather dissatisfied.

“I just... We don’t get on...” John shrugged, looking at the floor.

“You’ve never got on, John. Even Carl or Lauren could tell you that.” Paul added. “But this time... You won’t even look at him. Or even go near him!”

“I just don’t like him, okay?” John was starting to panic, his voice raising.

Paul stopped abruptly, John and Stuart also stopping. The Alpha seemed to have tuned in now.

“But why are you avoiding him?”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Paul, just forget it.” John shook his head.

“John, there’s something you’re not telling me.” Paul insisted, his voice getting more persistent. John’s heart sped up. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it John, and something has happened.”

John started to panic even more, he’s hands even beginning to shake.

“John?” Stuart’s now worried voice piped up, noticing how the omega’s hands were shaking. 

“Nothing... Nothing...” John murdered out between breaths, he felt his legs go weak.

His vision started to blur as tears welled up in his eyes. Just as he was about to fall, Stuart caught him.

“Shit, he’s hyperventilating!” Stuart gasped, and Paul’s eyes became filled with worry, any other feelings disappearing.

John was having a panic attack.

All of a sudden, he felt himself being guided into an alleyway, being helped sit down on the floor. A hand was on his back, rubbing it soothingly. A tender voice was hushing him in his ear.

“You’re okay, Johnny... It’s okay, darling...” It was Paul’s voice. “Just breathe...”

“Breathe, John...” Stuart also guided him, and John could tell his Alpha instincts had kicked in. It was Stuart’s hand rubbing circles on his back.

A head was burried in his neck.

Paul’s.

They sat in the alleyway for a few minutes, around 5, the only sound being that of cars honking in the distance, and the very quiet sound of people chatting down another street. The protest.

Oh god, the protest!

“Gonna... Gonna be late...” John mumbled.

“What, Johnny?” Paul asked, his voice seeping with worry.

“Protest...”

The protest. Pete had to be there by now...

“The protest.” Stuart understood, informing Paul.

“It’s okay, John. Pete’s probably already there...” John’s eyes grew wide at that, his eyes beginning to water again. Paul’s face filled with worry once more. “Woah, Johnny, calm down, darling...”

“It’s just Pete, John.” Stuart also added, trying eagerly to re-calm John.

“Please don’t panic again.” Paul almost begged.

This had gone too far...

There was no way that John could keep this to himself anymore.

The older Omega took a few more breaths, trying to steady his breathing once more. He needed to tell Paul and Stuart. 

“What’s gotten you so upset, Hm?” The same tender voice of his boyfriend asked.

“Pete... He’s- He’s _dangerous_...” John eventually spoke.

The two boys in front of him were silent, before eyeing each other strangely.

“What? _Pete_ is dangerous?” Paul asked, cautiously, trying not to trigger anything else in John.

“Pete who still lives with his Ma’?” The Alpha also asked.

“Mhm...” John nodded.

The two boys infront of h didn’t know what to say.

“He knows people, Macca... Bad people. Bad _bad_ people, who do bad things...” John’s voice was shaky, as he tried to form decipherable sentences. “He’s _evil_.”

The two boys now looked extremely concerned.

“How, John?” Stuart encouraged him to answer, rubbing his shoulder calmly.

John took a few seconds to breath again.

“Jason... Works in a... A _firearm store_.” John finally spoke.

“Jason?” Paul asked.

“His friend, Jason, in Manchester...” John whispered.

Paul wasn’t stupid, neither was Stuart. They both understood what John was implying, and the horror in their faces told that to John perfectly. 

“Oh my- Oh my god!” Paul gasped, as if he was at a loss of air. His mouth was wide open, so we’re his eyes. His hands grasped the sides of his head in a very stressful motion.

“Oh shit...” Stuart murmured, looking in fear at the bricks that John was leant against.

“He wants a war, Paul...” John almost whimpered.

In the bad lighting of the far street lamps, John could see how Paul’s face had paled. He was strung aimlessly at the ground beneath him.

“Pete wants to start a war with the higherarchy...” He muttered to himself, in disbelief. And then it seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. “Oh my god, he wants to start a _war_.”

Both Stuart and Paul were taking the information in.

“When did you find out, Lenny?” Stuart asked, cautious once again.

“I...” But John bursted out into tears.

Paul didn’t care about Stuart watching anymore, he jumped forward, pulling John into a loving and calming hug. He let him sob for a few moments, whispering things into his ear.

Stuart backed away a little.

Once he calmed, Paul pulled away.

“I’m so sorry... I’m sorry, Paul.” John whimpered. “He told me when we bailed him out...”

Paul just nodded.

“I figured...” He sighed.

“What... What do we do?” Stuart asked, his tone having changed. His voice seemed deeper, almost like he was also about to cry.

Alpha instincts.

“Oh Stuart... Oh Paul...” John spoke, hoarsely. “You can’t do anything. Oh please, please you can’t do anything...”

“Why not, Johnny? We have to do something, baby...” Paul spoke, his voice seeming rightfully concerned. “I need to confront him, or fire him or- or... God I need to get the _police..._ ”

“No!” John exclaimed, and the two in front jumped slightly. “I- You can’t...”

“We have to, John.” Stuart informed him.

John looked over to Paul.

“He- He will _expose_ us, Macca...” John whispered.

Paul’s face fell.

“How does... How does he know?” Paul asked, trying to remain calm.

“He suspected it... But he has proof, Paul. He can tell the cops, and that’s us jailed. And the newspapers, they all know your name because your the leader. It will be everywhere!”

“What proof?” The younger Omega asked, his voice horrified.

“L-Lauren and Carl...” John stuttered.

“Of course...” Paul gritted his teeth.

“When we were at the club, they snapped a picture, Paul. They’re photographers...” John croaked. “Pete has a photo, in the attic of his Ma’s house, of us kissing.”

“He will finish us...” Paul whispered out, looking at the ground.

Stuart was silent, rubbing his hands through his hair out of stress. It was clear he was angry.

“You _cant_ let him find out that you know.” Paul looked at him. “Please, Macca... You can’t.”

“I won’t... I won’t Johnny.” Paul reassured him when he heard the panic once again show in John’s poor voice... “but we have to do something, baby.”

“We need to get those photos...” Stuart added.

The noise that could be heard from a few streets down turned into chanting.

The protest had started.

Paul took John’s cold hands in his own.

“What time is it, Stuart?” Paul asked, shakily, looking to the floor beneath Stuart.

“It’s...” The Alpha checked his watch. “11:07pm.”

Paul just nodded.

“We have to go to the parade Paul...”

“But what if there are already guns in the crowd, John? What if we’re too late.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“There- there can’t be, boys.” Stuart added. Both Paul and John looked up at him, hoping that Stuart would help them. “Think about it. If this Jason fella is in Manchester, then he wouldn’t bring the guns to Liverpool... No, the Liverpool protest wouldn’t be worth the journey.”

“What are you saying?”

“Well, why bring the guns out to Liverpool for a city protest with only people from the city, when you can bring them to London, where there would be even more people from all sorts of cities!”

“Oh my God.” Paul gasped.

“There’s more newspapers, more media coverage there. _And_... It’s outside of the Goddamn House of Lords!” 

“He’s going to try and turn the London protest into the beginning of a war...” Paul spoke the words to himself, trying to understand them. “Christ!”

John just whimpered in fear at the thought. Paul pulled him into his chest.

The chanting was louder, and this time John could make out what they were saying.

_We want our real leader_

_Paul_

“I don’t think I can go out there...” Paul sighed.

“You have to, Macca.” John urged the younger Omega. “They need you there.”

“But I don’t think I can look at him without saying something...”

“You need to try... We all need to try...” John basically begged.

The younger hesitantly nodded. Stuart humming.

“We all need to go out there.”

-

The three walked into the crowd, who went crazy when they saw Paul head to the very front, climbing up onto a rather higher wall to take high ground. Stuart and John reluctantly made their way over to Pete, Lauren and Carl, who were stood beneath the wall.

Pete eyed them, clearly about to ask where they’d been. However Paul interrupted him.

Paul spoke, once again wrapping the crowd by his little finger. He had hypnotised them, just like he had done John all those years ago.

John didn’t understand how one boy could be so brave. He had been through so much, yet stood infront of tens of thousands of people almost demanding they all have rights.

He was so incredible.

The night went on, and at 11:59 the countdown for the new decade began. Paul had borrowed Stuart’s watch, chanting with the crowd.

“3...2...1...” 

Everyone cheered.

_”Happy new year.”_ Was all that could be heard from the crowd. 

“More like happy new decade!”

More cheers.

“Welcome 1920!”

And a decade of change it would be.

Starting by eliminating the ghastly thoughts of Pete Best.

John shivered at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my instagram for updates about my new story!
> 
> hxrny_mxcca


	33. Stuart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st January, 1920

On the 1st of January 1920, John, Paul and Stuart did not leave Paul's bedroom. They sat in a circle, a piece of paper infront of each of them, trying to brainstorm ideas on how they were going to corrupt Pete's plan.

"What if he was lying about the photo? What if he just said it to scare you, John?" Stuart suggested, biting his nails as he did so.

"No... On that day at the club Lauren and Carl _did_ dissapear. They did, and Lauren was carrying a bag, probably with the camera in..."

"But wouldn't you have seen the flash?"

"Not amongst all the other flashing lights..." John sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "He definitely took that picture, I just know it."

Stuart seemed to fall silent, nodding silently and looking down at his leather shoes. John would say he looked sad, but to be honest, they were all sad. John wasn't surprised.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna head home..." Stuart spoke up, timidly.

"Hm?" John asked, confused at Stuarts abrupt statement. "Are you okay, Stuart?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." the Alpha game a small smile, nodding shyly, before raising to his feet.

"Stuart, we will sort this out, y'know..." Paul added, trying to reassure the Alpha. Paul was so sweet.

"I know." He smiled again, nodding sheepishly. "Goodbye, boys."

"Bye." They said in sync. 

With that, Stuart headed over to the door, hesitantly opening it and walking out. John and Paul looked at eachother in confusion.

"Is he okay?" Paul asked, seemingly concerned about the Alpha.

"Are any of us okay?" John asked.

"You're right..." Paul nodded with a sigh. John leant over, taking Paul's hand in his own.

He still hadn't told Paul about the Florence situation. He just didn't think he could. Paul was already betrayed and stressed enough, if John told him about Florence then that would be it... Paul would definitely say something to Pete. Probably beat him up, which John wanted to see, but then Pete would tell the papers about their secret.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him, John?" Paul interrupted his thoughts, caressing John's hand with his thumb. "You're his best friend, he just needs reassurance it'll be okay..."

"But what about the ideas?"

"I-I'll consult in George or Ringo, they're just in the kitchen... I need to tell them what's happening anyway." John nodded.

Paul was right, he should go and talk to Stuart. The Alpha did look ever so upset when he left.

"You're right, I should..." The younger Omega smiled at him. 

"Good..." He whispered. "My good Omega..." Paul leant forward, his head leaning into the crook of John's neck. He mouthed at the skin there sweetly, taking in John's uneasy scent. "We will win this John."

"Mhm..."

"We will. And we will come out on the other end stronger than ever. Just watch, my darling..."

John just nodded, taking Paul's word for it as he kissed him on the head.

"Alright."

-

“Stuart!” John called out to the Alpha, who was fumbling with his keys to find the correct one to open up the car door of his black Ford that he had parked around the corner of Paul’s street.

The Alpha paused when he heard the voice, wiping his face with his sleeve. When he turned around, it was clear he had been crying. John rushed over immediately.

“Stu...?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Stuart deeply swallowed, as if swallowing a lump in his throat. John’s hands gripped the older’s right arm, looking at him with worried eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah...” Stuart responded, taking a deep breath. He swallowed once more, looking away from John, before meeting their gazes again. He put in a weary smile, looking at the Omega infront of him. “I’m alright.” 

“What’s wrong, Stuart?” John was worried. He’d barely seen any Alpha cry before, and he definitely hadn’t seen Stuart cry.

“Just... Just the new year.” He sniffled, wiping his cold nose on the elbow of his blazer. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Oh, Stuart...” John but him lip, looking the Alpha up and down. He wasn’t looking at John anymore, just staring at the roof of his car like he wanted to just... Run away. “Stu, we’ve known eachother for ages... I know you’re lying...”

Stuart just sniffed again, shaking his head slightly.

“And that’s not just because I can smell your pheromones...” John laughed, Stuart laughed too, as much as he could with his shaky voice. “You seem gutted.”

Stuart nodded, gritting his teeth to seemingly calm himself down. 

“You caught me...” He grinned, but John could see he was still terribly upset. “Mhm... You’re right.”

“What’s wrong, then?” John began to rub the Alpha’s arm, trying to get Stuart to at least look at him. But he just closed his eyes.

“It’s... It’s nothing, John. Honestly.” He shook his head as he spoke.

“Stu...”

“I mean it. I’m okay...” He tried to reassure John, finally looking at him. “I am...”

John was quiet.

“Go back to Paul, John...” Stuart spoke, sadly. “If I think of anyway to help, I will call round...”

“I’m not leaving you... Not when you’re like this. I can ask Ringo to put the kettle on, we can have a brew, and just all calm down...”

“Lenny...” He sighed. 

John understood, Stuart didn’t need to say anything else. Those brown orbs showed a feeling of grief. Stuart just wanted to leave, to be alone.

“Alright.” John nodded, against his will. “I-I’ll go...”

Stuart nodded back, and after a few more seconds, John’s grip left Stuart’s arm. He turned around, beginning to walk down the street.

John closed his eyes, trying not to think about the distraught Alpha behind him... 

And then someone grabbed his arm. 

John helped slightly, his eyes still closed. The person spun him around, and all of a sudden, a pair of lips were on his.

Stuart’s lips.

The Omega didn’t kiss back, he just stood there, his eyes closed, but body tensed up in shock. When he eventually did open his eyes, he was right. Stuart’s lips were on his.

The Alpha’s lips stopped moving, just hovering over John’s cold and chapped ones. His eyes were still closed, as if not wanting to see the expression on John’s face. When he did pull away, it was slow. His head moved back slowly, head looking down.

“ _Stu..._ “ Was all John could say. The older didn’t respond, he just stood there, almost limp. “I-I had no idea...”

But the Alpha still didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry...” John eventually whispered out, watching the words leave his mouth in the form of steam.

“Don’t be silly...” Stuart whispered out, and he finally looked back up to John.

Now John could see... Those tears, they were tears of grief because of John. Because John was with someone else.

“No. Don’t be sorry...” Stuart repeated as he smiled through his sadness, patting John on the shoulder. 

“How long...?”

“Ten years... Since we were kids.” The Alpha hesitantly admitted. 

“ _Oh_.” Was all that John could barely croak out at first. Once he’d come to terms with it as best he could, he spoke again. “Why?” He shakily asked.

“Because... Well because I fell in love with you... Almost as soon as I met you.” Stuart laughed out, sadly. “Stupid, really.”

“It’s not stupid...” John shook his head, immediately shooting that thought down. “You can’t help love, Stu...”

“I know.” Stuart nodded. “I know...” He repeated, looking down at his hands, watching himself pick at his own nails.

John watched for a few seconds, before he couldn’t take it anymore. How broken the Alpha looked.

The Omega stepped forward, pulling Stuart into a tight hug. The Alpha gripped back, furiously, taking a deep breath, before burying his head in the crook of John’s neck.

They stood like that for a few seconds, until the older pulled his head away.

“Enough now...” Stuart spoke, voice still shaky. “That’s enough.” He sadly smiled.

“You’ll be a great Alpha to someone, some day...” John whispered to him. “You’re the kindest Alpha I know, Stu.”

Stuart nodded, smiling to himself a bit as he looked at the boy infront.

“Thank you.” He breathed out, coughing lightly, before straightening his posture. “Now... You’ve got an amazing boy inside waiting for you... A-And you both have business to take care of.”

John nodded, looking at Stuart.

“Go on...” Stuart smiled, holding back his tears.

The Omega nodded once more, patting Stuart on the shoulder again.

“Please call back round sometime...?”

“I will.” 

“Thank you.” John replied, before giving the Alpha one last sympathetic smile. 

He turned, and this time, he did walk away. Once he heard the engine of Stuart’s car start, he turned back once more.

John stood there, and watched as the Alpha who had loved him drove away.

“John?” He heard a voice from behind him. A beautiful voice.

It was Paul.

“I’m coming.” John nodded, turning to see his stunning boyfriend stood there, his white suspenders pulling up his high waisted, brown pants.

Paul held out his hand, sensing John’s upset.

John took it right away, kissing the warm skin tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stuart...


	34. Unwanted vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted guest makes an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story so far? ❤️

John was quiet, and Paul did wonder why. After he came back from talking to Stuart... The young omega could only wonder what it was. Maybe whatever had supposedly happened to Stuart had really affected John... After all, John was Stuart's best friend, he had been for years. 

Or maybe Stuart had said something that hurt John?

No. Stuart wouldn't do that, he was too nice. 

But Paul had thought Pete was nice.

"Hey." George clicked his fingers infront of Paul's face, before doing the same to John. The two were sat opposite eachother at the table, next to both George and Ringo. "Look, I know this is hard... But we really need to discuss how we're gonna get that photo out of Pete's hands."

"Once we do that, you can fire him, Paul." Ringo added in. 

"Well... What ideas have you got?" John asked, his head leant in his hand as he stared at the two boys infront of them.

"I can pick locks..." George admitted.

"What? How?" John asked, confused.

"Believe it or not, I was bored in the camp... Three years there with barely any friends, different roommates every month or so. I practiced how do do things... Draw, play naughts and crosses and always win..."

"That's true." The Alpha added with a grin.

"And in this case, I taught myself how to pick a lock. All I need is a hair grip and some oil and in five minutes, I'm your man."

"How bored we're you, Geo?" John smirked.

Paul smiled at the sight of his boyfriend's personality coming back. Paul reached over the table, placing his hand on the older Omega's and rubbing it. John looked at Paul, giving him a sweet smile back.

And then there was a knock on the door, one that startled them all.

"Who the fuck...?"

"Paul, didn't you say that your Da' and brother were out?" George panicked, turning his head to look down the corridor.

"Aye... They're out buying firewood..." 

"And Mimi's at work..." John added.

Stuart was gone... Paul saw him drive away.

"Andrew and his friends will be at the club..." Paul continued, looking down to the table as he wondered who could be at the door. "Wait..."

There was only one person that it could be...

Pete.

"George, you're fast... Go and peek through the window and see who it is." The younger nodded furiously, sliding the wooden chair out and creeping down the hallway into the living room.

"What if it is Pete?" John whispered, looking rather in shock. "Oh god, what if he knows?" He stressed.

"He can't know. Barely any of us even spoke to him yesterday..." The Alpha whispered back.

"Exactly... What if he was suspicious?"

But before Ringo could shoot down John's stress-induced words, George came back in the room. He looked scared, biting his lip and rushing up to Ringo.

"It's him..." George nodded, and everyone let out anxious sighs. The youngest Omega tucked himself into Ringo's side, and the Alpha held him protectively.

"Shit, why?!" John cursed.

There was another knock on the door.

Paul was the leader of the goddamn casbah. If he could give orders to tens of thousands of people, then he could certainly give orders to his friends.

But this... If this went wrong, his relationship with the Omega he loved was at serious risk...

"Why don't we just leave the door?" Ringo suggested.

"No... No, he's already knocked twice... Plus why would we all be out on New Years Day?" 

"He's right, someone has to answer it..." John spoke.

"I'll do it..." George spoke up.

"No." The Alpha immediately ordered. "No, you're not putting yourself at risk like that..."

"Rich, he barely knows me... What's he gonna do?" The young boy told him. "Plus, I'm the one who's less likely to punch his front teeth out at just the sight of him..."

There was another knock.

"Fine..." The Alpha sighed.

"Ok Geo... Just- Just invite him in..." Paul muttered.

"What?!" The auburn boy exclaimed. "He's not coming in here!"

"We have to act normal, John."

And that was it, George made his way down the corridor and towards the door. John just watched, running a hand through his hair.

"Try and act normal... Apart from John..." Paul told them. "You're the only one who should know his idea and such... Ringo and I will do the talking."

_"George, Right?"_ They heard Pete's voice from down the echoey corridor.

_"Aye."_

_"Is Paul in, George?"_

George moved to the side, saying something unrecognisable to Pete and watching as the boy entered. 

"Paul?" Pete called as he made his way down the corridor.

"In here." He responded, trying his best not to grit his teeth in rage. 

This Omega... He lied to Paul... He hurt Paul badly, used him to get to where he wanted.

What else had he lied about?

_Stop thinking about that!_

"Happy new year, again." Pete spoke, making his way into the kitchen. "How's you're day been?"

"Good." The Omega smiled, fakely. "Fine, I guess..."

"Right..." Pete slightly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the rather cold atmosphere in the room.. "Anyway, I have an update on the next protest, in London."

"Oh, really?" The Alpha butted in, seeming actually interested. He welcomed George into his arms once more.

"Yes." Pete cleared his throat. "It will be around the 4th of February, 1920... Obviously Allerton's community hall is too small to fit tens and thousands of people in for a meeting., so we're getting some posters and leaflets printed off instead."

"Printed off? How much money do we have?"

"Not a lot, I'm hoping around 10,000 prints will do, then people can share it amongst themselves and stuff." Everyone nodded in sync. "I hate printing things, it takes a hellishly long amount of time."

"Aye." Paul added. "And where is it, did you say?"

"London..."

Lord.

"London?" He pretended to be shocked, as if they didn't already know.

"Aye... And it won't just be us... There'll be hundreds and thousands of us, all from different Northen and Southern cities." Paul had to resist the urge to gulp in fear. "We'll all march through the streets... I've already telephoned people from Newcastle, York and Manchester about it."

_Manchester._

"Great!" Paul exclaimed.

"Think about it, Paul... All of those people, us and other leaders guiding them all through the streets of one of the biggest cities in the world." Pete spoke, getting closer to Paul as he did so, staring into his eyes with a fierce stare. "Think about it, Paul... All of those people, demanding change."

"Oh my..."

"We will end at the House of Lords, and thats where everything will go down." Stuart was right in what he had guessed about Pete's ideas. Oh god he was so right... "Things will happen... And we _will_ get change..."

"What things?" Ringo asked, pretending to be completely clueless.

"Things that will make them finally listen to us." Pete stated confidently, quickly moving on. "There will never have been a protest like it... Hundred thousands upon more hundreds of thousands of Omega's, Alpha's and Beta's..."

He was good at this... Paul wasn't surprised that he managed to trick them all for so long. Pretending he wanted to do this the peaceful way.

Paul was a fool.

"Sounds great." Was all that Paul could manage.

Everyone else, especially John, remained silent.

"Anyway, I better be off..." Pete spoke, uncomfortable with the silence. "I'll call down at the Liebernektch, tell them all what's going on, y'know."

Paul saw Pete give John a sidewards glance as he said the name of the club, like a warning. It was quick, but Paul caught it alright.

"Of course..." Paul muttered. "If we call a small meeting... Say, Friday? Just the few of us?"

"Okay." Pete nodded.

Silence.

"Goodbye then."

"Bye." They all chorused, and with a slight unsure nod, Pete turned around, heading for the door.

He closed it behind him, and once the boys were alone in the echoey kitchen once more, they let out sighs of relief.

"Fucking idiot just told us the majority of his plan..." George laughed out, and the others did too.

Paul wrapped his arms around John.

"He really fucking did..." Ringo grinned.

"Right... The 4th February..."

They took their seats once more, heading back to brainstorming their ideas.


	35. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul comes up with a solution to their problem.

“So, you’re suggesting that we not only _break into_ Pete’s house... But we also steal the evidence?” John asked Paul, sounding rather astonished.

“Erm, we don’t call him that anymore, Lennon.” George joked from the kitchen door, where he was knelt down, trying to open it with a hair grip. “We call him an irritating bastard...” George muttered, causing a pathetically stifled laugh to fall from his Alpha’s lips.

Paul ignored them, rolling his eyes.

“Yes.”

“We can’t do that, Macca... What if his Ma’s there?” John asked, looking rather concerned.

“What choice do we have, John?” Paul told him. “What’s she gonna do anyway? Have you seen his mother? She spends most of her time in her goddamn garden, just replanting the same plants that she pulled out the day before...”

“Yeah, but to be fair on John, she has been in prison...” George butted in, seeming to enjoy joking about the subject.

“Only for allowing people to have fun. She’s no real criminal, Geo.”

“Good point...” He nodded, returning to his job.

Paul thought his idea was brilliant. Hell, they didn’t even have to break into the attic, Pete had given Paul a key for the hatch. It was only the main door that would be the challenge, and Pete’s mother usually kept that locked.

“Well, his mother’s not a threat... That’s what I’m saying.” Paul spoke.

“Tell us the plan again, Paul.” Ringo asked, from leant against the kitchen counter, watching George.

“So... I will distract Pete, discuss when the big parade in London is, and from there, I’m thinking John and George go into the house.”

“But you’re the one who knows where everything is, Paul. You know where he’ll be hiding the photos, and because you won’t have to look, you’ll get in and out quicker.” 

John had a good point. Pete had a box, where he usually kept all of his photos that he had printed off. Photos usually used on leaflets or in postcards, they were. So if the photo was sure to be anywhere, it was in that box. The only problem was, is that it had a key lock on it, another reason as to why the photo had to be in there.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go. I know where the box is anyway.”

“Good.”

“But someone needs to distract him, Johnny. Sure, we can deal with Pete’s mother... But with Pete?! He’s the one who’s got ties with a gunman in Manchester.” Paul rambled, as he often did.

“I can take him somewhere?” Ringo suggested.

“You hardly even speak to him, Rich.” The eldest Omega furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, maybe I can _‘get to know him’_.” But John and Paul didn’t seem too convinced. “Oh come on, it’s worth a shot...”

He was right.

John and Paul looked at eachother. They were so comfortable with one another’s presence now that it was as if they could read each other’s thoughts and facial expressions perfectly now. 

“Okay.” The two Omega’s responded in sync.

“Great.”

“Yes!” George shouted, and Paul whipped his head around to see the door wide open, George having opened it with the paper clip.

“Nice.” Paul grinned.

It’s was all coming together nicely for the boys.

-

The next day was when they made their journey to Pete’s house, the 2nd of January 1920. It’s was a sunny day, meaning that Pete’s mother was hopefully at the shops. George had never been to Petes house before, but Paul could feel it freaked him out a bit. It was massive, standing there eerily.

They really had gotten lucky on that day, because as they’re were walking down the street, the door to Petes house flew open. Paul grabbed George and hid them both behind a bush, watching as Pete’s mother locked the door, standing in-front of it for a few seconds as she fastened the belt to her coat.

From what Paul saw, she didn’t even lock the door, just fastened her belt and made her way out into the streets, towards the town.

“Did you... Did you see her lock the door?” George asked him, his voice sounding amazed.

“No!” Paul exclaimed happily. He couldn’t help but jump up on the spot in happiness.

Not only had they just watched Petes mother leave the house and head towards town with their own eyes, but they also saw her leave the door unlocked.

“C’mon, quick, we gotta go before anyone sees, Paul.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right...” With a grin, he took George’s shoulder, leading him over to the wide, black door. “Straight in, aye?”

“Aye.” Paul pushed the handle down, the two sneaking inside. 

George had no time to look around, Paul immediately guiding him upstairs by the shoulder. They had to be as quick as they could, there was no reason to drag this out, it just wouldn’t end well...

“This way.” Paul turned left, pointing to a string dangling from the roof. “Just step back..”

George did as he was told, and Paul jumped up, grabbing the string and pulling the hatch open, the ladders falling down as it fell open.

“Christ!” George called out as the wooden stairs hit the wooden floor below them with a bang, dust falling from them. “How old is this house?”

“Old enough...” Paul shrugged, before stepping back and pointing for George to go first.

Once both of the boys were in the attic, George looked around, shocked. There were around 15 seats up there, wooden chairs, chests of drawers at the side. There was a massive blackboard on the wall, which had a date written on it, amongst other things.

“4th February, 1920 - London... That must be when the massive protest is.” Paul told John. “Why has Pete not told me this?”

“I have no idea.”

Paul had no idea what was even going on anymore, but they had no time to think about it. 

“Right, c’mon George.” Paul turned away from the blackboard, heading over to the drawers.

“But... The board. Paul, there’s so much stuff on here... Some of it could help us.”

“Well we’ll look later...” Paul was starting to get stressed, really stressed.

“Okay...” George could sense this, so just went along with what Paul wanted.

He grabbed the clip from his pocket as Paul pulled the box out from the drawer, before getting on with it. The younger Omega fiddled with the lock for atleast two minutes, until it finally busted, opening up for him.

“Good one, son.” Paul grinned, lifting the lid.

He emptied the box out onto the top of the drawers, watching as photos and pieces of paper scattered all over the desk. 

Just as Paul was about to separate the piles into two to make it easier, they heard the door open. Both boys froze, turning to stare at eachother. 

“Mona?” A voice called throughout the house, a female voice.

It was Lauren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I’m sorry, it’s been a while! 
> 
> I’ve been to busy updating on my wattpad story, which is now done. Go check it out if you’d liked I’m actually very proud of it haha.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who still reads this too, I appreciate it.
> 
> (Also, I’m at the weekend, I’ll be a posting my new story alongside this one on both AO3 and wattpad! ❤️)
> 
> Instagram- hxrny_mxcca  
> Wattpad- stxrry_mxcca  
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this first chapter? I hope so. Don’t worry, not all of the story will be structured like this, this chapter was just a background. Also, I don’t want to go too much into the mpreg side of it all as it’s not really my sort of thing.
> 
> But thanks for reading anyway :)
> 
> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca


End file.
